


Здесь и сейчас

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Historical, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: Куроо Тэцуро — редактор литературного журнала. Однажды Кай, который работает в историческом музее, приносит ему старый дневник и просит найти хоть какую-нибудь информацию о его владельце, жившем, по всей вероятности, в начале 20-го века. В дневнике помимо повседневных записей очень много стихов, вот только об авторе совсем ничего не известно. Кроме фамилии — Цукисима. Куроо перерывает весь интернет, центральные библиотеки, но так ничего и не находит. И каково же его удивление, когда однажды вечером он лично встречает Цукисиму.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мини ББ Haikyuu!!  
> В тексте цитируются стихотворения Дои Бансуя в переводе А. Замилова и Сайдзё Ясо в переводе А. Долина.

 

_Луна — отражение глаз. Когда двое смотрят на неё с разных концов земли, они непременно встречаются взглядами._

Эльчин Сафарли

 

 

— Нет, это никуда не годится.

 Тэцуро захлопывает папку и устало массирует виски. Стоящий возле его стола Инуока поджимает губы и прячет взгляд, словно это он во всем виноват.

 — Простите, Куроо-сан, — он все-таки извиняется, и от этого становится еще гаже. — Что будем делать?

 Тэцуро кисло кривится и бросает последний взгляд на папку.

 — Просто побыстрее свяжись с… — он даже имя не запомнил, и приходится повторно смотреть на иероглифы в верхнем правом углу, — Накаи-сан и попроси ее забрать рукопись. Ну и наплети там чего-нибудь, ты же умеешь.

 — Вас понял, будет сделано! — Инуока послушно принимает папку из рук Тэцуро и, откланявшись, торопится к выходу.

 Еще одним неизданным шедевром больше.

 Тэцуро поднимается с кресла и, разминая шею, подходит к окну. Снаружи, буквально метрах в десяти, на него смотрят окна такого же офиса, где десятки человек сидят, каждый уперевшись взглядом в свой компьютер, а чуть ниже — забегаловка с неплохим гюдоном, куда Тэцуро время от времени заскакивает на обед. Рутинно и до тошноты скучно, но изо дня в день ничего не меняется.

 «Такой вещи, как идеальный текст, не существует, — писал Мураками. — Как не существует идеального отчаяния». Тэцуро может цитировать его бесконечно, вот только с каждым новым текстом неотвратимо приближается к тому самому «идеальному отчаянию».

 С утра пришло письмо от Акааси, тот просил об отсрочке в своей излюбленной манере: чинно и убедительно — так, что от каждого знака веяло непоколебимым спокойствием. Писал, что уже забронировал отель в Аомори, куда направляется в поисках вдохновения. Тэцуро сам бы с преогромным удовольствием отправил туда большую часть авторов, что присылали рукописи, но, к сожалению, такие затраты фирма уж точно не потянет.

 «Никогда не был на севере. Бокуто-сан сказал, что легко уладит все вопросы»

 И только это — никаких извинений, кроме тех, что обычно приставляют в конце, безупречно соблюдая нормы приличия.

 «Привези мне яблочных булочек. И Кэмме», — ответил ему Тэцуро в письме, параллельно набирая Бокуто в Лайне: «Какого черта?!»

 Еще пару дней назад позвонил Кай, предложил встретиться после работы где-нибудь на Уэно. Последний раз они виделись еще в позапрошлом месяце. Сколько ни пытались состыковать график — все без толку. Работа сводила с ума обоих, как и весь чертов Токио.

 Так и не разобравшись с делами, Тэцуро в спешке покидает офис. Августовский вечер грузно давит своей духотой, и рука сама тянется к шее, чтобы ослабить галстук, который он, оказывается, стащил еще утром, по дороге на работу. Тэцуро не любит этот город летом, он кажется застывшим, хотя все в нем движется с космической скоростью. И даже воздух, нависший над крышами небоскребов, — пыльный и загустевший. Тэцуро как никто другой ждет приближения осени, когда он наконец сможет дышать полной грудью.

 Вагоны забиты, на какую ветку ни сядь. Прислонившись к пластиковой стенке, Тэцуро то и дело поглядывает поверх голов на ближайшее табло в ожидании, когда там высветится заветное «Уэно».

 Кай ждет его на платформе, со своим неизменно огромным портфелем в руках. Еще в дверях заприметив Тэцуро, он машет рукой, подзывая к себе.

 — И все-таки ты что-то выносишь из своего музея, — говорит Тэцуро вместо приветствия, взглядом указывая на портфель, и Кай улыбается.

 — От тебя ничего не скроешь.

 — Ого, и что же это?

 — Увидишь.

 Приходится немного прогуляться, чтобы найти место поспокойнее. В людском потоке, хлынувшем от станции, дышать еще труднее. Хочется как можно быстрее присесть где-нибудь и заказать заветный бокал пива.

 Кай ведет его через оживленный квартал, где улочки невыносимо узкие, и приходится лавировать, чтобы не задеть посетителей, расположившихся на улице. В ноздри ударяет запах мяса, но на такой жаре есть не хочется даже после рабочего дня.

 Кай замедляет шаг около невысокого здания, сплошь облепленного вывесками.

 — Был тут как-то с приятелем, — бросает он через плечо, дергая за ручку входной двери.

 — У меня нет причин не доверять твоему вкусу.

 Внутри бар выглядит довольно уютно и по-европейски, никаких татами и лишней возни с разуванием. Тэцуро сходу заказывает себе пиво и только потом тянется к планшету, чтобы присмотреть закуску. Кай выбирает гораздо тщательнее, скользя внимательным взглядом по экрану. Значит, не так уж и устал в своем музее, думает про себя Тэцуро.

 — Ну что, как там у вас? — покончив с заказом, спрашивает Кай.

 — Акааси свалил в Аомори, Дайсё опять тянет с рецензией, и наш отдел неуклонно стремится к тому, чтобы просрать все сроки. Как обычно, в общем, — под конец фразы Тэцуро окончательно понимает, что все не так страшно.

 — Но ты намерен со всем справиться? — Кай ободряюще подмигивает ему.

 — Естественно.

 Спасительный бокал пива появляется как раз в нужный момент. Тэцуро жадно припадает к запотевшему стеклу и делает несколько глотков, на время забывая о Кае.

 — Извини, ждал этого с той минуты, как вышел утром из дома, — виновато пожимает он плечами, слизывая воздушную горьковатую пену с губ. — У самого как на работе?

 — Не так весело, как у вас. Сейчас обновляем экспозицию начала двадцатого века.

 — Ммм, и что там? — спрашивает Тэцуро, но больше из вежливости. Сразу после окончания университета Кай устроился на работу в исторический музей — поистине удачное стечение обстоятельств для любителя покопаться в истории. Но если сейчас речь опять пойдет о миноносцах периода Русско-японской войны, Тэцуро уснет в собственном бокале и захлебнется недопитыми остатками пива. Остается надеяться, что Кай позвал его не за тем, чтобы убить.

 — Вот об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить. — Улыбка исчезает с лица Кая, и он деловито поджимает губы.

 — То есть ты не просто так позвал старого друга, чтобы пропустить по бокальчику в субботу вечером?

 — Ну почти, — Кай тянется к портфелю. — Смотри.

 Он выкладывает на стол перед Тэцуро потрепанную книжечку в кожаном переплете. Ужасно ветхую: ей даже не один десяток лет, к ней и прикоснуться-то страшно, кажется, рассыплется на листы, потому Тэцуро только наклоняет голову.

 — Что это?

 — Сначала мы подумали, что это личный дневник. — Кай осторожно приоткрывает книжечку и, пролистав пару страниц, ведет пальцем по иссохшей бумаге и выцветшим чернилам. — Но потом обнаружили это, — он перелистывает еще несколько страниц. — Стихи.

 Тэцуро всматривается в строчки, выведенные ровным почерком. И правда, стихи.

 — Можно? — он осторожно касается дневника кончиками пальцев, а когда Кай кивает, пролистывает несколько страниц. — Хмм, написано на бунго*, но есть и заимствованные слова. Рискну предположить, что это вторая половина Мэйдзи*, но могу ошибаться.

 — Скорее всего, ты прав. Такие стали завозить из Европы в начале века, никак не раньше. Возможно, этот дневник вел какой-то поэт. Там на обороте даже имя есть, правда, я так и не смог найти никакой информации про него.

 — Сейчас посмотрим, — Тэцуро открывает форзац и вглядывается в чуть смазанные иероглифы. — Цукисима… Хотару?

 — Возможно, — пожимает плечами Кай. — Знаешь такого? Или такую?

 — Не припоминаю. — Тэцуро, как может, напрягает мозги, но Кай ставит перед ним задачу не из легких. Одно за другим он перебирает имена поэтов Мэйдзи и Тайсё, но ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающее «Цукисима», в голову не приходит.

 — Может, это чей-то псевдоним? — очевидно понимая его затруднение, предлагает Кай.

 — Кто знает. Хочешь, чтобы я поискал?

 — Не хотелось бы тебя сильно напрягать, — Кай виновато кривит губы.

 — Все нормально, — отмахивается Тэцуро. Ему в любом случае будет проще что-то найти, чем Каю. В университете он сильно увлекался литературой Мэйдзи и раннего Сёва, даже диплом писал про литературные кружки. Если поднимет все данные, то обязательно что-нибудь обнаружит.

 — Пиво за мой счет? — голос Кая прерывает мыслительный процесс.

 — Идет.

 Около одиннадцати вечера Кай извиняется и просит отпустить домой. Женатый человек, двое детей — что с него взять, усмехается сам себе Тэцуро. Они расплачиваются (Кай, как и обещал, — за пиво) и выходят на улицу.

 С наступлением ночи становится ощутимо свежее — наконец-то можно дышать. Кай прощается, стоит выйти из переулка на людную улицу, и спешит в метро. А Тэцуро пока не собирается домой: там его ждут только две пустые комнаты, окутанные мраком, и набитый сообщениями ноутбук. А работа может подождать и до завтра.

 Он бредет по улице вслед за толпой, скользя взглядом по мигающим вывескам. Ночных заведений в этой части города хватает, но пока ни одно из них не привлекает достаточно, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Тэцуро не раз признавался себе, что порядком устал от такого образа жизни: бесконечная работа с вкраплениями из дружеских пьянок и ночных шатаний по клубам. Но судьба того же Кая нравится еще меньше.

 За барной стойкой он быстро забывает обо всем: о горящих сроках, просьбе Кая и неизвестном поэте. А на танцполе — растворяется, вконец утрачивает себя и перестает задавать вопросы. Склеив смазливого мальчика, чье имя он не расслышал во всеобщем гвалте — хотя какой в этом толк, он его и не запомнит, — Тэцуро получает свою дозу эндорфина. Прямо в кабинке туалета: наспех и без особых изысков. Но, как ни странно, чужие шаги и хлопки дверями возбуждают достаточно, чтобы испытать долю кайфа. Ну и стоит отдать должное мальчишке, он старался.

 Как минимум, был аккуратен с зубами.

 

 Пробуждение выходит тягостным: выпил он немногим больше обычного, но сказывается общая усталость. Тэцуро лежит, не в силах поднять голову и вообще пошевелиться. Нестерпимая духота; воздух в комнате застыл тягучей массой, все тело липкое от пота — в душе он не был со вчерашнего утра. Только слабый шорох на противоположной части кровати заставляет повернуться.

 Тэцуро встречается с неуверенным взглядом из-под черных густых ресниц — которые, по всей вероятности, и стали причиной того, что они оба сейчас здесь, — и слабой улыбкой на сухих губах. Имя мальчишки так и остается на вчерашнем танцполе, сколько Тэцуро ни пытается выудить его из памяти.

 — Кофе? — вяло интересуется он, стягивая с себя одеяло. Обычно даже после случайных знакомств в клубах Тэцуро остается в постели подольше — утренним сексом уж точно не пренебрегает. Но сейчас достаточно одного взгляда в эти темные глаза, переполненные надеждой и ожиданием, чтобы побыстрее переключиться на аромат свежемолотых зерен.

Пока Тэцуро возится с завтраком, мальчишка запирается в ванной. Когда шум воды, наконец, стихает, кухню уже наполняет запах поджаренных тостов, сосисок и, конечно же, кофе. Кажется, что от уютной домашней атмосферы их отделяет лишь тяжелая голова, но стоит худосочной фигуре показаться в дверном проеме, Тэцуро не в силах сдержать вздоха. Обернутые полотенцем бедра, которые Тэцуро охотно раздвигал вчера, длинные ноги с выпирающими коленками, которые так стремился закинуть себе на плечи, — сейчас все это кажется еще более чужим и бессмысленным.

 Тэцуро жестом приглашает к столу, придвигает тарелку, наливает кофе — никаких эмоций, лишь бездушное гостеприимство. Завтрак проходит в молчании, нарушаемом тихим звоном посуды. Наблюдая за монотонным движением чужих палочек, Тэцуро не сразу понимает, что мыслями уже вернулся к работе: сверить графики, просмотреть несколько полученных текстов, вернуть большую часть на доработку. От вчерашней ночи остается лишь горстка блеклых воспоминаний, последнее из которых будет выставлено за дверь сразу после того, как закончит с едой. Яркие, разноцветные пятна клуба вытеснят черные иероглифы на белом фоне текстового редактора.

 — Куроо-сан, — мальчишка делает робкий глоток из чашки. — А можете… оставить мне свой телефон?

 И хватило же ума представиться. Тэцуро бросает последний оценивающий взгляд — нет, все же не стоит.

 — Я думаю, это ни к чему, — спокойно ставит он точку. — Вызвать тебе такси?

 — Благодарю, не нужно.

 Рано или поздно наступает пресыщение.

 Напоследок взглянув на удаляющуюся худощавую фигуру, Тэцуро закрывает дверь и окончательно погружается в новый день. Из электронного ящика на него вываливается целый ворох проблем, с которыми, естественно, нужно разобраться как можно скорее. В графике снова обнаруживаются накладки, и к вечеру в глазах двоится от бесконечных таблиц. Зажав телефон между ухом и плечом, Тэцуро сверяет с авторами и агентами оговоренные сроки, пытаясь вносить изменения, но так, чтобы не испортить все окончательно.

 Все это время где-то внутри неуютно ворочается ощущение, что он что-то забыл. Органайзер прочитан на несколько раз, на все важные письма отвечено. Он даже позвонил Бокуто, чтобы хоть как-то подпортить им с Акааси уютный вечер в онсэне при одном из самых дорогих рёканов.

 И только ближе к ночи, поймав по телевизору неплохой фильм, Тэцуро лезет в холодильник за банкой пива и вспоминает о просьбе Кая. Банка так и остается нетронутой, а Тэцуро мчится к портфелю, который лежит в прихожей, небрежно брошенный на пол вчера ночью. «Странно, что не потерял его! — ругает себя Тэцуро, аккуратно вытягивая сверток. — Пришлось бы переехать в другую страну». Он усмехается; Кай так любит свою работу, что ей может позавидовать даже его жена. И он вряд ли будет ругаться из-за потерянного экспоната, просто молча улыбнется и тайком наймет киллера.

 Тэцуро садится за стол, сметая с поверхности все лишнее, включает лампу и осторожно раскладывает сверток перед собой. Обложка выгоревшая — трудно представить, какого цвета она была раньше: серого, зеленого или оливкового. Углы и канты потерты, переплет изношенный, но крепкий. Тэцуро натягивает перчатки, приоткрывает дневник и, скользя взглядом по уже знакомому таинственному «Цукисима Хотару» на форзаце, переворачивает страницу.

 «20 апреля 1916, облачно.

Переехал в Токио, пока не начался сезон дождей».

 — Добро пожаловать, — одобрительно кивает Тэцуро. — Вот и познакомились.

 Первые записи скорее напоминают короткие заметки: погода, обрывочные картинки города, мимолетные впечатления, упоминания о работе. Цукисима обживается не только на новом месте, но и в своем дневнике, привыкает не сразу. Потому и о себе рассказывает неохотно, как будто догадывается, что за ним подглядывают, и предпочитает оставаться загадкой.

 Из записей ясно, что Цукисима — кем бы он ни был, мужчиной или женщиной, — снимает комнату где-то здесь, в Сиба. Удивительное совпадение! Если только Кай не решил специально подшутить таким образом.

 Тэцуро в нетерпении перелистывает страницы: вчера там точно были стихи. Тридцатое апреля, пятое мая, седьмое; записи становятся заметно длиннее, содержательнее — Цукисима и правда обживается. Все чаще с сухими строками о дневных событиях перемежаются мысли, но какие-то пространные, расплывчатые. Сдержанность Цукисимы проступает даже на бумаге, словно он или она намеренно не позволяет себе поведать все, что на душе. Даже такому преданному читателю.

 И все-таки с каждой страницей Тэцуро все отчетливее представляет мужчину: со скучающим взглядом, замкнутого, лет около тридцати, может быть, чуть больше. Вдумчив, собран, но, кажется, старомоден даже для своей эпохи. Легко вообразить, как Цукисима монотонно рассуждает о сверстниках, повернутых на всем европейском, о новомодных течениях, кажущихся ему пустыми и бездумными. Как презрительно щурится, проходя мимо националистических растяжек и лозунгов «Да здравствует Император!».

 Цукисима работает редактором в газете — не особенно известной, если судить по записям. И снова совпадение, после которого можно поверить, что Кай и правда все подстроил. Тэцуро, как никому другому, близки недовольные упоминания об авторах, вечно задерживающих свои статьи, о безграмотности и банальном неумении составлять заголовки. Так бы и лайкнул, будь это пост в соцсетях. Тэцуро не сразу ловит себя на том, что улыбка не сходит с его губ вот уже несколько минут: ворчание Цукисимы, как ни странно, только располагает к нему.

 На часы Тэцуро смотрит, когда телефон вибрирует от нового сообщения. Вздрогнув, он тянется за ним к краю стола. Третий час ночи! И Бокуто, приславший фотографию прямо из купальни. И почему он решил, что Тэцуро будет рад лицезреть его довольную рожу посреди ночи?

 «Передай Акааси, чтобы лучше следил за твоим поведением», — отправляет ему Тэцуро, а следом и самому Акааси: «Отсрочку больше не получишь».

 «Я нашел восхитительную пекарню», — почти мгновенно отвечает тот, заставляя улыбнуться.

 Переключив внимание на эту парочку, Тэцуро окончательно теряет концентрацию. Он сделает перерыв до утра, а завтра продолжит чтение в электричке по дороге на работу.

 — Спокойной ночи, Цукки, — заложив место, где остановился, клочком бумаги, Тэцуро закрывает дневник и дружелюбно похлопывает по обложке.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бунго — «литературный язык», стандартная форма японского письма до 1945 г.
> 
> Мэйдзи — период в истории Японии (1868—1912).


	2. Chapter 2

Резкий звон будильника выдергивает его из сна и буквально вталкивает в новый день, как немного позже служащий на станции вталкивает в переполненный вагон. В такой тесноте достать дневник из портфеля, не порвав его, — уже испытание. А потому Тэцуро даже не пытается и досыпает на плече своего товарища по несчастью — такого же саларимена, вынужденного тащиться на работу в эту несносную духоту.

Токио действительно невыносим. С самого утра небо уже затянуто непроницаемой завесой облаков; они скручиваются вокруг небоскребов, словно пытаются задушить. В голове всплывают вчерашние строчки из дневника Цукисимы: «В столице близится лето, и все явственнее ощущаю, как исчезает небо. А ведь я еще помню, какое оно настоящее, в Мияги: просеянное через паутинку облаков, с дымкой персиковых оттенков поутру». От этой картинки легкие словно расправляются. Тэцуро никогда не был в Мияги, но, кто знает, может, это повод задуматься об отпуске.

 Не успевает он переступить порог своего офиса, как звонит телефон, а из-за приоткрытой двери доносится убийственно бодрый голос Инуоки.

 — Куроо-сан, Яку-сан с командой разработали макет сентябрьского номера! Хотите взглянуть?

 «Пять минут», — не отрываясь от разговора с поставщиком, Тэцуро вскидывает вверх пятерню. Рабочий день еще не наступил, а новые задачи валятся на него со сверхзвуковой скоростью, буквально загоняя в кабинет.

 Внутри он понемногу приходит в себя — словно оказывается под защитной стеной, куда проблемам попросту нет хода. А из-за соседних высоток и солнца здесь почти не бывает, потому даже в полдень жара не успевает проникнуть в каждый уголок. Но воздуха все равно не хватает. Наплевав на все установленные нормы температуры, Тэцуро врубает кондиционер на полную катушку. Сегодня ему как никогда нужна свежая голова.

 — Извини, Цукки, тебе придется подождать до вечера, — обращается Тэцуро к дневнику, бережно отправляя его в верхний ящик тумбочки. Но что-то подсказывает, что на самом деле Цукисима не любит тратить свое время на ожидание. И тут они очень похожи.

Но спустя уже полчаса приходится забыть и об этом. Тэцуро целиком и полностью погружается в рабочий процесс, быстро находит тот самый нужный ритм. И все идет слаженно, без отклонений от плана, но если затормозить хоть на мгновение — вылетишь с этого безумного конвейера.

День пролетает как вдох и выдох; когда закатное солнце скрывается за высотками на противоположной части улицы, Тэцуро закрывает последний текст, предварительно отправив автору копию с исправлениями. Перед глазами все расплывается. В подобные моменты желание взять отпуск нарастает с такой силой, что рука с мышкой сама ползет к окну поиска, а пальцы вбивают «топ десять лучших курортов Японии». Глаз лениво обводит список с огромным количеством фотографий: Киото, Сидзуока, Вакаяма, Мияги. Мияги!

Тэцуро чуть не подскакивает на стуле и тут же выдвигает ящик, где все это время его послушно дожидается новый приятель.

 — Ну что, продолжим знакомиться? — Тэцуро легонько, словно трепет друга по плечу во время приветствия, перелистывает странички до нужного места.

 Наступает лето; с приходом сезона дождей Цукисима заметно сникает. Все чаще мелькают штрихами упоминания Мияги: раскидистые сосны, бескрайние рисовые поля, каменный мост через Хиросэ. От этих деталей картина вырисовывается гораздо ярче, чем от напыщенных описаний на туристических сайтах. «Вот бы где ты особенно пригодился, Цукки», — улыбается сам себе Тэцуро.

 И что важнее всего — на страницах появляются стихи. Короткие трехстишия или пятистишия на полях, то и дело перечеркнутые или исправленные, то и дело им сопутствуют бытовые заметки. Цукисима словно тренируется, но без должного усердия; обрывает мысль, если не может продолжить, или же вовсе не попадает в ритм. Но как ни странно, эти строки полны жизни. В их обрывистости, незавершенности, в каждом перечеркнутом стихотворении — Цукисима, какой он есть.

 «Был», — мысленно поправляет себя Тэцуро.

  _Разорвав облака,_

_Потянулся ко мне в комнату_

_Зыбкий свет новой луны…_

 И снова Тэцуро теряется во времени, а когда, наконец, поднимает голову, стрелки часов приближаются к двенадцати. Сквозь стеклянные перегородки кабинета видно, что офис погрузился во мрак, последние оставшиеся источники света — лампа на столе Тэцуро и чей-то работающий компьютер. Кажется, Льва.

 Тэцуро в спешке скидывает свои вещи в портфель — последним аккуратно кладет дневник — и выходит из кабинета, на ходу выключая всю технику. На улице, петляя между безлюдными улочками, он постепенно переходит на бег. Еще можно успеть на последнюю электричку.

 Буквально влетев в вагон, Тэцуро плюхается на свободное место и выдыхает. Внутри почти нет пассажиров, потому он свободно растягивается на сидении. А стоит поезду начать движение, глаза закрываются сами собой, хотя, по идее, ночная пробежка до станции должна только взбодрить. Но Тэцуро не борется со сном — покорно опускает веки и откидывается на сидении. Ехать всего восемь станций; он методично отсчитывает про себя одну за другой — только бы окончательно не погрузиться в сон.

 Резкий толчок заставляет вздрогнуть, и Тэцуро распахивает глаза. Но тут же закрывает, выжидает несколько секунд и только потом открывает снова. Раньше ему не приходилось настолько сомневаться в своем зрении. Вместо пластиковых панелей — деревянные, такие же деревянные сидения, обитые бархатом. В воздухе — невыносимая духота и затхлость, совсем как в старых поездах. Когда он успел пересесть в другой вагон, да еще и без кондиционера? Да и как он вообще нашел такой посреди лета? Над дверьми нет электронного табло, а за окном такая темень, что невозможно разобрать, где они едут. И оповещение тоже молчит.

 — А где мы сейчас? — на автомате обращается Тэцуро к сидящему рядом мужчине в округлой шляпе с небольшими изогнутыми полями. Которого, к слову, минуту назад здесь не было.

 — В скором времени прибудем на конечную, — отвечает мужчина нарочито формально; Тэцуро давно не встречал людей, говорящих так старомодно.

 — Конечную? — удивленно переспрашивает он. Да ведь конечная у этой ветки в Офуна! До нее ехать еще почти час.

 — Да, — уверенно кивает мужчина. — На Токийский вокзал. Вы приехали издалека?

 — А, нет… — Тецуро мельком оглядывает вагон. — Заработался.

 — Как следует отдохните сегодня. — Мужчина поднимается и быстро оглядывает Тэцуро с ног до головы, отдельно задержавшись на волосах. Что ни говори, прическа не идет ни в какое сравнение с его шляпой! Мужчина старается не задерживать внимание слишком долго, но удивление скрыть не удается. Вежливо откланявшись, он продвигается к выходу.

 Поезд ощутимо замедляет ход, но вместо привычного объявления станции раздается гудок. Пассажиры один за другим поднимаются со своих мест, собирают вещи. Они все одеты настолько непривычно, что впору задуматься о том, что Тэцуро перепутал не только вагон, но и век. Такую разномастную толпу сейчас не встретишь даже во время фестиваля: женщины с замысловатыми прическами в пышных платьях, какие носили в Европе больше века назад, или в традиционном кимоно; мужчины в строгих шерстяных костюмах, студенты в черных формах и фуражках, пенсионеры в юката с котомками. Зачем они все вырядились так в понедельник ночью? Это такой флешмоб или костюмированный фестиваль эпохи Мэйдзи?

 Поезд вздрагивает в последний раз и останавливается с противным лязгом. Как только двери распахиваются, странно одетые люди устремляются наружу. Тэцуро покидает вагон последним и движется за потоком под деревянными балками, поддерживающими навес. В ночной темноте платформу озаряет тусклый желтоватый свет фонарей. Нигде не видать ни привычных таблиц расписания, ни указателей выходов, только огромные часы над головой.

 Стрелки которых показывают семь вечера.

 Тэцуро неуклонно следует за толпой к переходу. Мысли хаотично мечутся в голове, разум не хочет мириться с тем, что он видит и слышит вокруг.

 — Эй, извините, — обращается он к служащему на станции. — Это ведь Токийский вокзал?

 — Так и есть, — вежливо отвечает тот и кланяется.

 — А подскажите, какой сегодня день?

 — Десятое августа.

 — А… год? — осторожно спрашивает Тэцуро, сам не веря в то, что произносит это.

 — Тысяча девятьсот шестнадцатый, — как ни в чем не бывало кивает служащий. — С вами все в порядке, господин?

 — Да, — отмахивается Тэцуро, устремляясь к выходу. — Заработался.

 И в следующую секунду почему-то Тэцуро понимает все. Картинка складывается в один миг, больше не заставляя его задаваться идиотскими вопросами, почему все вокруг него так выглядит. Тысяча девятьсот шестнадцатый год. Он на Токийском вокзале сто лет назад! Да это же буквально спустя пару лет после его открытия. Тогда ясно, почему вагон был таким древним, вокруг все сплошь из дерева, а эти люди вырядились кто во что горазд.

 Он спит. Весь день работал, потом засиделся до ночи с дневником Цукисимы, вот сознание и отправило его в увлекательное путешествие на сто лет назад. И эта мысль Тэцуро нравится. Уж лучше прогуляться по старому ночному Токио, чем всю ночь видеть сны про работу и прочую чушь.

Площадь перед вокзалом совсем не узнать: никаких заграждений и строительных работ, ни одного небоскреба с крышей, упирающейся в облака. Пространство вокруг больше напоминает огромное поле с редкими островками посаженных деревьев и кустарников. Со всех сторон стекаются рикши, повозки и автомобили. Яркий свет фар смешивается со скупым светом фонарей и позволяет лучше рассмотреть вечерний город. Тэцуро уверенно ступает на площадь, с головой окунаясь в общий шум.

По знакомой-незнакомой улице он прогуливается к острову, где расположен императорский замок. А в этом Токио дышится гораздо легче! Меньше выбросов, да и бесчисленные небоскребы не сдерживают ветер. От канала вдалеке веет прохладой и сыростью.

 Сразу за трамвайными путями он находит скамейку и присаживается. Свет фонарей на тротуаре и каменном мосту пятнами колыхается на взволнованной воде. Треск повозок, рев автомобилей — все остается вдалеке, у вокзала. А здесь все окутано тишиной, совсем непривычной для Токио. Редкие прохожие торопятся на трамвайную остановку, кто-то так же, как и Тэцуро, отдыхает, прогуливаясь вдоль канала. Никто не обращает на него внимания, вечерняя темнота отлично скрывает его непохожесть. А с другой стороны, какой смысл беспокоиться — это ведь его сон, и все вокруг в нем гости.

 Но Тэцуро готов поклясться, он никогда не видел таких реалистичных снов.

 Так он сидит около получаса, а может, и больше, пока любопытство не берет свое. Тэцуро поднимается со скамьи и бредет вдоль путей, слушая удаляющееся дребезжание трамвая. Сколько еще ему отмерено здесь? Этот Токио целиком и полностью — его, Тэцуро, и он может делать тут все, что заблагорассудится. Здесь нет удушливой влажности, роя неотличимых друг от друга служащих, заполонивших улицы. Нет работы, обязательств, авторов и горящих сроков. И почему он смог попасть сюда только во сне!

 За спиной раздается звон трамвая. Тэцуро вздрагивает и открывает глаза в той самой последней электричке. Привычный голос объявляет: «Прибываем на станцию Тамати». Печально улыбаясь сам себе, Тэцуро спокойно поднимается и следует к выходу.


	3. Chapter 3

— Скорее всего, я не успею за эту неделю.

 Рабочее утро начинается не с самого приятного звонка.

 — Эй, ты обещал мне в прошлую пятницу! — Еще немного, и Тэцуро перестанет контролировать свой тон, а пока остается что есть силы сжимать карандаш. А было бы гораздо больше толку, запусти он им в Дайсё. Кто знает, вдруг бы подействовало.

 — У меня были проблемы, — прямо сообщает тот, но в голосе — ни единой попытки оправдаться.

 — Что мешало тебе сообщить мне об этом раньше?

 — Может быть, то, что ты был недоступен весь вечер субботы? — отвечает Дайсё вопросом на вопрос, а потом добавляет: — И ночью.

 В груди неприятно колет. Дайсё не прочь время от времени продемонстрировать, как хорошо его знает. Он даже готов примешать сюда ревность — лишь бы только не просить прощения за то, что в очередной раз просрал сроки.

 — Я заеду к тебе после работы, идет? — смягчается Тэцуро. Они могут препираться сколько угодно, но новый выпуск журнала все равно должен оказаться на прилавках. Вот и приходится первым идти на мировую.

 — Идет. И купи заодно что-нибудь пожрать.

 — Обойдешься, — бросает Тэцуро и отключается.

 Одной проблемой больше; когда же они начнут решаться так же стремительно, как и появляются? Тэцуро в который раз укоряет себя за то, что пару лет назад нарушил установленное самим же собой правило: не трахаться с авторами и критиками, с которыми работает.

 Когда-то он посчитал, что Дайсё — исключение. Наверное, потому что языком тот работал вне всякого сравнения. И речь не только о спорах и художественных приемах. А отношения эти вышли, как ни странно, удобными: без особой ревности — ну разве что для острастки, — обязательств и клятвенных обещаний быть вместе до скончания времен. Другого не выдержал бы ни один из них.

 Тэцуро откидывается на спинку кресла и потягивается в предвкушении. Если это была провокация, то уже можно сказать, что она удалась. Все же надо заезжать к Дайсё почаще.

 — Можно?

 В тишине из-за приоткрытой двери раздается голос Яку. Не дожидаясь ответа, тот деловито заходит внутрь и недоумевает:

 — Ты что, спишь?!

 — Пытаюсь, но ты меня отвлекаешь.

 — Тогда не забудь выписать мне премию в следующем месяце!

 — Это еще за что? — Тэцуро выпрямляется.

 — За то, что спасаю будущий выпуск от неминуемой гибели. — Яку огибает диванчик, специально предназначенный для посетителей, и присаживается рядом, на стул. — Совсем плохо? А то макет уже готов.

 — Вот как раз сегодня и выясню после работы, — Тэцуро кривится в усмешке, и Яку, кажется, все поняв, закатывает глаза. — Так что пока не спеши рвать волосы.

 — А вот тебе бы не помешало, — равнодушно хмыкает тот. — Так, из эстетических соображений. Передавай привет этому засранцу, скажи, пусть научится работать без шантажа.

 — Обязательно.

 Так случилось, что Яку был в курсе их отношений с Дайсё: невовремя вернулся на работу за забытым телефоном, ну и заодно решил узнать, почему Тэцуро все еще не ушел домой. Так и застал их — на этом самом диване, после чего всегда старался держаться от него (дивана) подальше. Только это и изменилось между ними.

 — Ты посмотрел макет? — Яку возвращается к работе. — Что скажешь?

 — Кое-где хочу внести правки, — оставляя колкости, Тэцуро переходит на рабочий тон. — А вот обложка, если честно, жуткая. Что за бледное пятно на полстраницы?

 — Фукунага хотел изобразить цукими*.

 — Хорошо, а эти кролики внизу зачем?

 — Он их любит… — Яку вздыхает, поджимая губы, но не спорит. — Так, что еще?

 Они довольно быстро разбираются с макетом — за три года привыкли понимать друг друга с полуслова. Потом Яку отправляется к себе, перед этим пообещав все-таки поговорить с Фукунагой. Парень слишком себе на уме, Тэцуро вообще не помнит дня, чтобы тот нормально изъяснялся.

 Вечером, перед выходом из офиса, он кидает сообщение Дайсё: «Все в силе?». «Если ты купил еду», — отвечает тот без промедления. Квартиру Дайсё снимает аж в Сугинаме — и это основная причина, почему Тэцуро всегда лень тащиться к нему после работы. Восемнадцать станций метро, да еще и с пересадками. Но Дайсё не был бы Дайсё, если бы с ним было все просто.

 В единственном комбини по пути Тэцуро покупает два бэнто и несколько сэндвичей. В такую жару он обычно даже смотреть на еду не может, но сегодняшний день прошел без обеда, и желудок настойчиво напоминает о себе.

 Дом Дайсё — пятиэтажное серое здание, унылое и безликое, как и большая часть Токио. Перед глазами вспыхивает картинка из сна прошлой ночью: утопающий в тусклом свете вокзал, аккуратно насаженные кусты, грохочущий вдоль канала одинокий трамвай. Оказаться там снова, после рабочего дня, — лучше не придумаешь.

 Тэцуро жмет на звонок, и спустя полминуты из-за двери показывается Дайсё. Вид у него заспанный: всклокоченные волосы, которые он, по всей видимости, пытался наспех пригладить, следы от подушки на щеке. Он пускает Тэцуро внутрь, одобрительно кивая на пакет с едой.

 — Опять спишь весь день? — Тэцуро спихивает ему покупки и начинает разуваться.

 — Прилег на полчаса, — отмахивается тот. — Знал, что ты все равно прокопаешься.

 — Долго придумывал эту отговорку?

 Тэцуро проходит в гостиную, где Дайсё уже шуршит пакетом. Никаких следов плодотворной работы — скорее наоборот. Ноутбук на столе — в спящем режиме, рядом — две баночки любимого какао; скомканный плед на диване, кажется, еще хранит тепло спящего тела.

 — Ну вот, и за каким хреном мне твои сэндвичи с луком? — недовольно фыркает Дайсё через плечо.

 — Лук полезен, — усмехается Тэцуро.

 — Мне пофигу, я его терпеть не могу, как будто ты не знаешь. — Дайсё прищелкивает языком, а потом разворачивается и буравит Тэцуро сердитым взглядом. — Ну и?

 Тэцуро подходит к нему совсем близко, напирает, прижимая к кухонной тумбе. А когда протискивает колено между ног, притираясь, Дайсё захлебывается воздухом. Но не сопротивляется — обеими ладонями вцепляется в столешницу и с вызовом задирает подбородок. Язык в явном предвкушении облизывает бледные тонкие губы, которые, наконец, растягиваются в улыбке.

 — Соскучился? — Дайсё даже не пытается скрыть вспыхнувшее в глазах желание, но хладнокровно выжидает.

 — А ты нет? — Тэцуро запускает руку ему под футболку, медленно ползет к груди, перебирая пальцами по теплой коже. — Или мне уйти? — Он пытается отстраниться, но Дайсё хватает его за галстук.

 — Только попробуй, — почти шипит он, притягивает Тэцуро ближе и прижимается к губам в поцелуе. Во рту сластит после какао, хотя кого-кого, а Дайсё язык не повернется назвать «сладким».

 Им не знакома нежность, даже поцелуи скорее напоминают сражение, чем ласки. Дайсё настойчиво проталкивает язык в рот Тэцуро, скользит по кромке зубов. Одной рукой он так и продолжает стискивать галстук, а другую запускает в волосы и с силой сжимает на затылке, не жалея.

 — Соскучился? — задыхаясь, спрашивает Тэцуро, когда Дайсё отрывается.

 — Просто заткнись уже, — дрожащим от возбуждения голосом предупреждает тот.

 С этого и стоило начинать. Тэцуро разворачивает Дайсё лицом к столешнице, обхватывает вокруг талии, прижимаясь теснее. Зарывается в выстриженный затылок, вдыхая знакомые отголоски кондиционера, водит носом по колючим волосам. Ладонью мягко разминает позвонки, движется от шеи ниже, надавливает между лопаток, заставляя прогнуться в спине. С губ Дайсё срывается приглушенный стон, который больше похож на ворчание; он водит руками по столешнице, словно в поиске за что бы ухватиться. Ожидание для обоих становится невыносимым.

 Они трахаются прямо здесь, даже не раздевшись; Тэцуро только скидывает пиджак и сдирает с задницы Дайсё домашние штаны. Вколачиваясь в податливое, гибкое тело, Тэцуро отпускает себя, прекращает сдерживаться. Сейчас он может позволить себе полностью выкинуть из головы все мысли о работе и сроках, благополучно проваливает которые он как раз по вине Дайсё. Дайсё, который в этот миг бессовестно стонет под ним, подаваясь бедрами навстречу.

 Кончая, Тэцуро наваливается на Дайсё и замирает. Ловя отголоски крупной дрожи, он старается впитать все, без остатка. В такие моменты хочется верить, что они могли бы попробовать — по-настоящему. Отбросить маски, бесконечные колкости и сказать друг другу, что чувствуют на самом деле. Внутренний голос так и просит шепнуть Дайсё на ухо что-нибудь теплое — совершенное безумство. Тэцуро уже раскрывает рот, но тот опережает его:

 — Давай уже, слезай, — нетерпеливо толкает он локтем прямо в живот. — Жрать хочу.

 За ужином они почти не разговаривают. Тэцуро изо всех сил борется со сном — сказывается пробуждение в шесть утра, — не без удовольствия наблюдая, как Дайсё придирчиво выбирает кусочки лука из сэндвича. Свой бэнто Тэцуро буквально проглатывает, сейчас и не вспомнит, что там было кроме свиной котлеты.

 — Ну так что со статьей? — Тэцуро усилием воли возвращается к работе. Хотя еще утром стало понятно, что толку от этого визита не будет.

 — Ничего нового, — пожимает плечами Дайсё, не отрываясь от лука.

 — Ты обещал, — нажимает Тэцуро, хотя прекрасно знает, что это, как правило, не работает.

 — Я помню, — отмахивается Дайсё, но после паузы делает глубокий вдох и внимательно смотрит на Тэцуро. — Дай мне еще немного времени.

 — Сколько?

 — Ну… до пятницы, — тот задумчиво скребет указательным пальцем подбородок, поднимая глаза к потолку.

 — И я должен тебе поверить?

 — У тебя нет выбора.

 — Хорошо, — твердо кивает Тэцуро, заодно пообещав и себе, что это — в самый последний раз.

 — С одним условием. — Губы Дайсё расплываются в недоброй змеиной улыбке. Опешив от такой наглости, Тэцуро не успевает ничего вставить, как тот добавляет: — Останешься на ночь.

 Предложение Тэцуро, естественно, принимает, но в ушах стоит треск: это рушатся последние надежды отоспаться.

 

Пробуждение выходит еще тяжелее, чем обычно, и Тэцуро без всякого стеснения проклинает весь мир. Завистливо покосившись на спящего Дайсё, которого, к слову, проклинает сильнее всех, он все-таки заставляет себя встать. В комнате темно; лучи утреннего солнца еле просачиваются внутрь из-за плотно задернутых штор. Тэцуро уверенно раздвигает их под недовольное ворчание Дайсё и приступает к поискам разбросанной одежды. Брюки небрежно свисают со спинки стула, галстук болтается на ночнике, а скомканная на полу рубашка измята так сильно, что на сегодня придется забыть о том, чтобы снять пиджак.

Одевшись и на бегу поправляя волосы, Тэцуро покидает квартиру. Но дверью старается хлопнуть погромче: не одному же страдать в это утро. Ругательств Дайсё он уже не слышит — так быстро сбегает по лестнице.

По дороге он успевает перехватить кофе и свежую выпечку, но завтрак проходит на ногах. Дожевывая последний кусок дынной булки, Тэцуро все-таки отправляет Дайсё сообщение: «Мог бы и встать, чтобы сварить мне кофе».

«Не отвлекайся от работы», — приходит от него, когда Тэцуро уже дергает дверь офиса.

В этой суматохе он опять забывает про дневник. А новый друг все это время молчаливо дожидается в портфеле, лишенный всякой возможности напомнить о себе.

Ближе к обеду звонит Кай.

— Ну что, есть новости? — доносится из трубки бодрый голос.

— Пока нет. Черт, прости, я заработался.

— Все нормально, я тебя не тороплю. — Тэцуро так и представляет эту ни на что не намекающую улыбку на другом конце линии.

— Чуть позже попробую поискать его в интернете. Если ничего не найду, то в выходной засяду в библиотеке.

— Я знал, к кому обратиться, — довольно тянет Кай. — Если что, с меня еще одно пиво!

— Ловлю на слове, — смеется Тэцуро и отключается.

До интернета он добирается только к концу рабочего дня, но, как и стоило ожидать, по запросу «Цукисима Хотару» ничего не находит. Вряд ли бы Кай просил о помощи, если бы все было так легко. Будь информация на поверхности, он бы отыскал ее сам.

 Тэцуро открывает одну страницу за другой, не пропускает ничего — ну должна же быть хоть какая-то зацепка. Но все варианты неизменно ведут к истории района Цукисима в Токио, но никак не к поэту. Который, к слову, мог бы и издать свои стихи в парочке известных журналов, чтобы хоть как-то упростить им с Каем задачу.

 — Что же с тобой делать, Цукки, — бормочет Тэцуро себе под нос, продолжая продираться через стройные ряды иероглифов, от которых уже рябит в глазах.

 Домой он так и возвращается ни с чем: нужный ему Цукисима отсутствует даже в базах крупнейших библиотек Токио. Значит, придется искать его в сборниках или статьях — не мог же он взять и исчезнуть!

 Переодевшись в домашние штаны и футболку, Тэцуро берет дневник и забирается на кровать. Ни одна библиотека не расскажет ему больше, чем эти страницы, пусть даже истина и скрывается где-то между оборванными строками. Тэцуро открывает то место, где оставил закладку в прошлый раз, готовится погрузиться в чтение, но тишину нарушает сигнал входящего сообщения.

 Акааси, как всегда, краток и бесстрастен:

 «Выслал черновик главы. Возвращаемся на следующей неделе»

 Тэцуро тянется за ноутбуком. И правда, в рабочем ящике уже высвечивается новое письмо.

 «О, Бокуто удалось заставить тебя поработать?» — набирает Тэцуро ответ, скачивая текстовый файл.

 «Сообщу ему об этом, когда вернется из бара»

 «Так он еще и заставил тебя работать одного?»

 Тэцуро не может скрыть улыбку; за столько лет Акааси ни разу не подвел его и не дал повода усомниться в себе. Они учились в одном университете — Тэцуро на год старше, — но часто пересекались на лекциях или в библиотеке. Их дружбу и тогда сложно было назвать близкой; Акааси не из тех, кто легко подпускает к себе людей. Бокуто появился уже гораздо позже — шумный, неусидчивый, с резкими перепадами настроения, — и порой казалось, что это не он агент Акааси, а как раз наоборот. Но, как ни странно, это работало, и его главной задачей с самого первого дня было не дать Акааси засохнуть.

 «Кстати, слышал когда-нибудь о поэте по имени Цукисима Хотару? Тайсё или Сёва», — не то чтобы Тэцуро надеется на успех, но Акааси всегда много читал, еще со времен университета, может, и вспомнит.

 «Нет, что-то не припомню. А кто это?»

 «Самому бы хотелось узнать»

 «Из какого он общества? К какой школе принадлежал?»

 «Без понятия… Ладно, неважно. Но сообщи, если вдруг что-то вспомнишь»

 «Боюсь, мне нужно больше информации»

 — Мне бы тоже не помешало, — бросает Тэцуро в пустоту, откладывая телефон на тумбочку.

 «5 августа,

Душно, горло словно сжимают невидимые лапы дикого животного. И лишь с наступлением вечера, когда на сумрачном небе разливает свое сиянье луна, я чувствую дыхание жизни. Работать в ночи до рассвета — вот истинное удовольствие»

_Открываю лунную ночь,_

_Как огромную книгу_ _с белыми страницами._

_Песнь цикады за окном,_

_Треск повозки — всего лишь_

_иероглифы, написанные красивым шрифтом..._

 Каждый раз, когда среди записей попадается что-то глубокое, пропущенное через самое сердце, Тэцуро ловит себя на мысли, что он как будто бессдытно подглядывает через замочную скважину. Такое не каждому придется по душе, а замкнутому Цукисиме уж точно.

 «15 августа,

Кого только ни встретишь на улицах столицы. Не перестаю убеждаться, как чужды мне современные модные течения».

 Тэцуро вздрагивает от гудка автомобиля и шарахается в сторону, стараясь не потерять равновесие. Противно скрипит под подошвами домашних тапок песчаная насыпь и, набиваясь внутрь, покалывает голые пятки. Прямо на него глазеют несколько прохожих, и все бы ничего, но они снова одеты как на тематической вечеринке «Вспомним Мэйдзи!». Или он опять спит, как тогда, в электричке? Из последних воспоминаний в голове только бледный свет ночника, тепло кровати и страницы дневника, последние записи которого уже как в тумане.

 Тэцуро оглядывает себя: он по-прежнему в домашних штанах и мятой растянутой футболке, — и вертит головой по сторонам. Токийский вокзал уже во второй раз встречает его тусклым мерцанием фонарей в вечерних сумерках и оживленной возней на площади. В одном ряду с автомобилями, скрипя колесами, катится карета, за ней — несколько людей на велосипедах. Прежде Тэцуро никогда не снилось одно и то же, да еще и подряд. Но какой смысл задумываться об этом сейчас?

 Погруженный в городскую суматоху, он прогуливается вдоль вокзала, с наслаждением вбирая в себя жизнь давно ушедшей эпохи: частицу за частицей. В груди все замирает от восхищения; его окружает Токио прошлого века, таинственный и неизведанный, хотя и воображаемый. Пусть Тэцуро и прибыл сюда во сне, да еще и в таком виде.

 Вдалеке все так же грохочет трамвай. Тэцуро пересекает уже знакомую площадь, прямо по Гёко-доори направляется к остановке, которую заметил еще в прошлый раз, сидя на лавочке. Даже странно, что тут ничего не поменялось: канал, деревья вдоль тротуара, линии электропередач — все так же удивительно реалистичны. По всей видимости, подсознание вырывает из памяти увиденные когда-то фотографии или гравюры и достраивает картину.

 — Куда он едет? — спрашивает Тэцуро у стоящих на остановке студентов, кивнув в сторону приближающегося трамвая.

 — В Сиба, — вежливо отвечают те, с любопытством разглядывая его из-под надвинутых на лоб фуражек.

 В голове мгновенно возникает идея. Почему бы не прокатиться до своего дома, ну или того места, где в реальном мире он уже крепко спит в своей постели. Раз уж ему представилась такая возможность — увидеть все в особом антураже.

 Он заскакивает в трамвай, вновь собирая на себя изучающие взгляды. И почему его присутствие вызывает у этих людей такую реакцию, если они всего лишь часть его сна? Он ведь может делать тут все, что захочет: заговорить с любым из пассажиров, громко запеть на весь вагон, станцевать, да даже не платить за проезд и обругать кондуктора! Того самого пожилого мужчину, который прямо сейчас движется в его сторону, чтобы потребовать плату.

 Трамвай набирает ход, покачиваясь и стуча по рельсам. Чувствуя укол совести, Тэцуро по инерции обшаривает пустые карманы. Все же это какой-то неправильный сон, но делать нечего. Тэцуро быстро оглядывает салон: рядом едут все те же студенты и несколько бабуль, просить деньги у которых — не уважать себя даже в собственном сне.

 И тут возле окна он замечает молодого человека, которого при всем желании сложно упустить из виду. На студента он не похож; высокий, на голову выше стоящих вблизи мужчин, в массивных очках, стоит и отстраненно смотрит куда-то вдаль. Стройный, одет по-европейски: никаких юкат или хакама, лишь светлая льняная рубашка, заправленная в брюки из светло-серой шерсти и перетянутая ремнем на узкой талии. Одежда сидит мешковато, отчего он кажется худее, чем есть на самом деле.

 Тэцуро не может толком объяснить, почему решает обратиться к нему, но из всех пассажиров этот парень почему-то кажется ему наиболее интересным персонажем.

 — Эй, извини, тут такое дело, — начинает Тэцуро, пробравшись к нему. — Не одолжишь на проезд?

 Тот вздрагивает и оборачивается, меряя Тэцуро долгим взглядом. Темные глаза настороженно сужаются.

 — Что, простите?

 — Да кошелек где-то потерял, вот только сейчас заметил, — Тэцуро хлопает себя по карманам штанов. — Выручишь?

 Тот медлит, а потом советует:

 — Вам лучше обратиться в полицию. — Несмотря на вежливый тон, ни в голосе, ни в глазах нет даже намека на желание помочь. Можно не сомневаться, он замечает, что Тэцуро выглядит необычно, но не позволяет себе смотреть дольше.

 Сложно сказать, что заставляет его передумать, но парень все-таки лезет в свой портфель, тяжело свисающий с плеча, лениво перебирает бумаги и, выудив из внутреннего кармана несколько монет, протягивает Тэцуро.

 — Вот, возьмите.

 — Спасибо! — Тэцуро пытается натянуть приветливую улыбку, но в ответ получает лишь короткий кивок. Уж лучше бы обратился к студентам.

 — Постарайтесь впредь быть внимательнее, — монотонно тянет парень и отворачивается к окну, как будто хочет скорее закончить этот диалог.

 Еще некоторое время Тэцуро не сводит с него взгляда: от этого парня так и веет ощущением дискомфорта. Даже примостившись в углу, он сутулится и втягивает голову в плечи, словно изо всех сил хочет слиться с окружающими, не выделяться на общем фоне со своим ростом. А может, он полукровка? Потомок каких-нибудь заезжих европейцев или американцев? Тэцуро ловит себя на мысли, что если бы встретил его в баре, мог бы и пропустить вместе пару стаканчиков.

 Наконец расплатившись, Тэцуро тоже всматривается в окно: важно понять, где они вообще едут. Но чем дальше от вокзала, тем освещения становится меньше, и местность совсем не узнать. По идее, недалеко от вокзала должен быть парк Сиба, но в темноте мелькают лишь смазанные очертания.

 — Эй, а далеко еще до Сиба? — Тэцуро решает вновь заговорить с парнем в очках.

 — Нет, — бросает тот. — Но все зависит от того, куда вы следуете.

 Хороший вопрос! Даже если бы в этот сон каким-то образом попала карта старого Токио, никто не знает, насколько бы она соответствовала реальности.

 — Третий квартал, — выдает Тэцуро. Должен же где-нибудь в этом мире существовать этот третий квартал.

 — Третий? Прибудем туда минут через семь, — все так же скучающе сообщает парень, но вдруг уточняет: — Не сочтите за навязчивость, но куда именно вы направляетесь? — От формальных конструкций у Тэцуро аж скулы сводит.

 Так и хочется сказать «домой», но он вовремя одергивает себя.

 — В гости к другу, — выдает Тэцуро первое, что приходит на ум.

 — И где же изволит проживать ваш друг?

 — Я точно не знаю, — говорит Тэцуро, но вовремя исправляется: — Ну, он плохо объяснил.

 И почему в этот момент в голове ясно представляется Бокуто?

 — Но как же в таком случае вы намерены его отыскать?

 — Да уж как-нибудь отыщу.

 — Если вам в третий, то можно выходить сейчас, — говорит парень и сам начинает продвигаться к выходу.

 Он спускается первым — Тэцуро за ним — и, ничего не сказав, направляется прочь от остановки, постепенно растворяясь в темноте. Проводив его взглядом, Тэцуро осматривается. Вокруг одни жилые кварталы: бесконечные одно- и двухэтажные домики, нависающие над ними раскидистые ветви деревьев и фонари, отбрасывающие на дорогу бледные пятна. Глупо было даже мечтать о том, чтобы отыскать где-то здесь свой дом. Который вообще может и не существовать в этом мире.

 — Эй, погоди! — кричит он парню в очках, но тот не оборачивается, продолжая свой путь вдоль деревянных заборов. — Да притормози же ты!

 Ну и скверный же проводник ему попался. Тэцуро нагоняет его около развилки.

 — Куда ты идешь? — напрямую спрашивает он, пытаясь отдышаться.

 — К себе домой. — Даже в темноте на лице парня ясно читается негодование, хоть он и пытается его скрыть. — Прошу прощения, но у меня много работы, поэтому позвольте…

 — Буддийский храм, — перебивает его Тэцуро. — Рэндзёдзи, кажется. Он же где-то здесь?

 — Да, недалеко от места, где я проживаю. — Кажется, он совсем не рад, что так и не придумал, что бы соврать.

 — Отлично, проводишь меня до него, а дальше сам разберусь как-нибудь. — Тэцуро поднимает большой палец вверх, но в ответ получает лишь бурчание.

 — Хотелось бы в это поверить.

 Свернув с главной дороги в проулок, они бредут вдоль живой изгороди из померанцевых кустов. Здесь почти нет фонарей, и путь освещают лишь редкие желтоватые ореолы домашних светильников, выглядывающие из окон. Сейчас бы фонарик или хотя бы мобильный телефон — разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, а то даже никаких воспоминаний не останется.

 — Как вы тут вообще ходите? — замечает Тэцуро, на что парень только чуть слышно фыркает.

 — Не все кварталы освещены так же хорошо, как центральные улицы. Неужто ваш друг не рассказал вам?

 — Не-а, забыл, наверное.

 — У вас странный вид, — вдруг выдает тот. Очевидно, хотел сказать это с самого начала, но все не решался.

 — Это какой же? — Тэцуро и сам, без всякой помощи, даст ответ на этот вопрос, но отчего-то вытянуть его из своего немногословного попутчика кажется гораздо интереснее.

 — Как будто вы не отсюда, — после недолгой паузы говорит он и поджимает тонкие губы, так, словно собирается с мыслями, взвешивает каждое слово. — Вы прибыли издалека?

 — Можно и так сказать, — усмехается Тэцуро. Он может притворяться сколько угодно, даже скрывать свою одежду в вечернем мраке, но современная речь заметно отличается от той, на которой говорили в начале века. И ее вряд ли можно принять за диалект. Хотя стоит признать, он слишком переживает по пустякам. — Меня, кстати зовут Куроо. Куроо Тэцуро, а тебя?

 Знакомиться во сне ему еще не приходилось, но именно поэтому происходящее кажется еще забавнее.

 Пока его новый знакомый не отвечает:

 — Цукисима. Цукисима Кэй.

 — Что?!

 Кричит Тэцуро, по всей вероятности, слишком громко, потому что в следующую же секунду подскакивает уже у себя на кровати. Последнее, что он видит, — застывшее, обескураженное лицо Цукисимы в полумраке. А сейчас его вновь окружают привычные вещи реального мира. Тэцуро трясет головой, пытаясь отогнать сонный морок. Он всего лишь задремал и теперь проснулся, но усталость сковывает тело еще сильнее, чем когда он ложился. Каким бы ни был этот сон, он получился слишком выматывающим.

 Интересно, почему Цукисима представился во сне именно таким? Гораздо моложе, худощавее и в этих громоздких очках. В ушах все еще звучит монотонный скучающий голос, да, наверное, так и должен разговаривать вечно недовольный редактор. Хотя Тэцуро бы от души посоветовал ему развеяться: сходить выпить в какую-нибудь забегаловку или еще куда, где развлекалась тогдашняя молодежь. Но вряд ли ему представится такая возможность.

 Тэцуро откладывает дневник и дает себе установку: не читать после работы или перед сном — не давать подсознанию пищу, дабы избежать подобных сюрпризов. До самого утра снов он больше не видит — или видит, но они гораздо больше похожи на обычные, не такие детальные и красочные. И уж точно без Цукисимы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цукими — обряд любования луной.


	4. Chapter 4

Утро проходит в спешке: проспав лишних полчаса, Тэцуро мечется по дому, не зная, за что хвататься. Нет, он бы всерьез задумался о переезде к Дайсё, согласись тот варить ему кофе по утрам.

 Выйдя из дома, он снова попадает в вакуум, созданный духотой. Цукисиме такое и в страшном сне не могло привидеться. А Тэцуро бы сейчас все отдал, чтобы вместо протоптанного за много лет пути от дома до станции прогуляться по ночному Токио девятьсот шестнадцатого.

 В офисе все выглядят примерно так же, как и он сам, хотя, наверняка, размышляют не о прогулках во времени. Да и Тэцуро не стоит — особенно в преддверии дедлайна. Только Лев скачет от одного к другому, показывая с телефона какое-то видео. Тэцуро уже и забыл, когда последний раз выходил в соцсети.

 — Совещание через пять минут, — объявляет он и скрывается в кабинете.

 Сделав несколько глотков холодного чая, купленного по пути сюда, Тэцуро раскладывает перед собой нужные бумаги и пытается сконцентрироваться. Но работа совсем не клеится, одна за другой вспышками в голове возникают картинки вчерашнего сна. И стоит дать волю мыслям, как он мгновенно погружается в них.

 Хлопок.

 Перед глазами темнеет. Проходит секунда, за которую невозможно что-либо понять, и вот Тэцуро уже стоит посреди улицы с одно- и двухэтажными деревянными домами — такими же, какие видел вчера во сне. Шумно. Мужчины и женщины в разномастной одежде, обходя его стороной, спешат по своим делам. Под соломенным навесом в ожидании клиентов дремлют рикши. Хрустит песок под колесами повозок, шаркают сандалии. Сейчас, при дневном свете, Тэцуро видит и слышит все. И разумные доводы враз теряют свое значение.

 — Куроо-сан? — слышит он за спиной знакомый негромкий голос и стремительно оборачивается.

 Цукисима шарахается от него и обводит растерянным взглядом. Одет он так же, как вчера: в свои серые брюки и рубашку, прилежно застегнутую на все пуговицы, — вот только какой-то взъерошенный. Словно, как и упоминает в дневнике, большую часть ночи посвящает работе.

 — Ты что здесь делаешь? — выдыхает Тэцуро, не отрывая от него взгляда.

 — Я проживаю в этом районе. Помнится, говорил вам вчера, — недоверчиво тянет Цукисима. — А вы?

 — Неважно, — бросает Тэцуро. Действительно неважно, потому что он сам понятия не имеет, что тут вообще происходит.

 Цукисима недоверчиво поджимает губы, потом отвешивает короткий поклон и уже собирается уходить, но Тэцуро по инерции хватает его за рукав.

 

 — Эй, а ты куда?

 — На работу. Потому прошу меня извинить…

 — Да постой же! — не отпускает Тэцуро.

 — Извините меня, Куроо-сан, мне нельзя опаздывать, — гнет свое Цукисима, пытаясь высвободить руку.

 — Ты это мне говоришь? Черт, да я сейчас вообще должен проводить совещание, а не торчать в этом гребанном сне! — взрывается Тэцуро, сильнее сжимая ладонь. — Ты это понимаешь?!

 — Сне? — теперь Цукисима смотрит на него как на умалишенного. Стоит признать, для простой фантазии все заходит слишком далеко.

 — Да, ведь это все мне снится, — продолжает Тэцуро, скорее пытаясь убедить самого себя, нежели Цукисиму.

 — С вами все в порядке? — Цукисима хмурит брови, как будто Тэцуро и вправду несет полную чушь, но потом смягчается. На его лице ясно отпечатывается сочувствие, от которого хочется съежиться и вмиг исчезнуть отсюда. — Куроо-сан, вам нужен отдых. Сегодня еще такая невыносимая жара.

 — Что? Да причем тут это?!

 — При том, что вчера вы внезапно исчезли прямо посреди улицы, а сейчас появляетесь вновь и говорите, что вам это снится.

 — Но ведь так и есть!

 — Куроо-сан, — Цукисима старается говорить с ним как можно спокойнее, точно как с психом. — Прошу вас, я очень спешу.

 Он делает шаг в сторону, Тэцуро не успевает ничего сказать, как раздается еще один хлопок. Глаза вновь застилает чернота, но через мгновение он уже стоит посреди своего кабинета. И он готов поверить во что угодно, даже в то, что заснул в разгар рабочего дня, но в сжатом кулаке что-то подозрительно колется. А когда Тэцуро разжимает его, внутри все холодеет.

 Пуговица. Крошечная, цвета слоновой кости, с изображением хризантемы. Что бы с ним ни произошло, ее точно не было здесь несколько минут назад. Или все-таки была? Откуда она вообще взялась?

 — У вас все в порядке? Все ждут в конференц-зале.

 Тэцуро вздрагивает, когда дверь приоткрывается и в кабинет просовывается голова Инуоки.

 — Да, да, сейчас, — рассеянно кивает он, не поднимая головы. Специально ведь зашел к себе, чтобы собраться с мыслями, а вышло совсем наоборот.

 — Что-то случилось? — в голосе Инуоки нарастает волнение.

 — Нет, сейчас приду.

 Тэцуро подходит к кулеру, набирает полстакана воды и выливает на голову. В груди еще тлеет слабая надежда, что он просто перегрелся.

 Совещание он проводит на автомате: в голове полнейший вакуум, да и чертова пуговица никак не дает покоя. Ему нужно остаться наедине с самим собой в полнейшей тишине и еще раз все проанализировать. Тэцуро торопливо раздает все необходимые указания на день, выслушивает предложения и комментарии, напоминает об отчете в пятницу. После чего просит всех заняться работой и возвращается в кабинет.

 Черновик Акааси Тэцуро так и не посмотрел, и сейчас это, как и все остальное, отходит на второй план. Выкинуть весь этот бред с Цукисимой из головы так просто не выходит, как и отправить пуговицу в мусорное ведро. Вертя ее в пальцах, Тэцуро забирается на диван и рассматривает крошечный кусок перламутра, теряясь во времени.

 А что если Цукисима прав, и это не сон? Вдруг Тэцуро действительно угораздило попасть в прошлое, и все эти прогулки около Токийского вокзала, катание на трамвае и даже знакомство с владельцем дневника — совсем не плод его фантазии? Но тогда как? Машину времени пока не изобрели (если только со своей работой он не отстал от достижений современной науки), а магических способностей он в себе не припомнит. Хочется позвонить Каю и отчитать его за то, что к дневнику не прилагается инструкция: что делать, если попал в прошлое и встретился с автором лично.

 А если путешествия продолжатся? Он вроде не регистрировался ни на каких сайтах, типа «Туры в прошлое любой давности, недорого и с комфортом!». Хотя про комфорт можно и поспорить, вспоминая, в чем он прибыл на привокзальную площадь вчера. Да и гид из Цукисимы, мягко говоря, не самый приветливый.

 И все же слишком много совпадений: Кай просит его разузнать что-нибудь о Цукисиме Кэе, которого как будто стерли из всех источников, а через пару дней этот самый Цукисима Кэй расплачивается за него в трамвае и провожает от остановки. Если бы Тэцуро было десять, он бы охотно поверил, что у мироздания все продумано. Но жизнь уже слишком долго доказывала ему обратное.

 А вот что думает по этому поводу Цукисима? Если учесть, что Тэцуро и правда уже дважды сначала появлялся не пойми откуда, а потом исчезал посреди разговора, парень, скорее всего, считает, что тронулся умом. Интересно, встретятся ли они еще, если Тэцуро опять угораздит попасть в прошлое?

 Тэцуро мелко трясет головой; только этого ему сейчас не хватало. Это правда, время от времени он задумывался о том, что жизнь протекает бесцветно, а сам он несется по этому течению, едва шевеля конечностями. Но вот такого он точно не просил: путешествий во времени или расстройства психики — он еще до конца не понял.

 Раздается звонок телефона, Тэцуро машинально принимает его, даже не взглянув на экран.

 — Хэй-хэй! — гремит по ту сторону Бокуто. В голосе столько жизни — видимо, после хорошей пьянки проснулся только к обеду. — Что делаешь?

 — Схожу с ума, — прямо говорит Тэцуро.

 — Эй, еще рано, — негодующе тянет Бокуто. — Сойдешь после выпуска номера, а пока я тебе запрещаю.

 — Так я тебя и послушал.

 — Акааси говорит, что еще вчера выслал тебе черновик. Ты посмотрел? Он старался!

 — Нет еще. Я забыл, — сознается Тэцуро, хлопая себя раскрытой ладонью по лбу.

 — Я не узнаю тебя! Ты что, заболел?

 — Подозреваю, что да, — Тэцуро подносит пуговицу к глазам. — Скажи, вот ты веришь в путешествия во времени?

 — Это типа как в «Назад в будущее»? — смеется Бокуто. — Ну, я бы не отказался прошвырнуться по Ёсиваре*. А ты?

 — Не знаю, как-то не думал об этом.

 — А почему спросил?

 — Да просто так, забей. — И чего он добивался этим вопросом? Бокуто скорее подумает, что Тэцуро окончательно спятил на своей работе, чем поверит в то, что он уже трижды путешествовал по Токио прошлого века.

 — Эй, ты там совсем заработался? — в голосе Бокуто появляются тревожные нотки. — Тебе надо отдохнуть. Возьми выходной!

 — Да ты спятил, — Тэцуро чуть не поперхнулся от этой идеи. И так весь сегодняшний день только и делает, что ничего не делает. — В отличие от тебя, я не могу вот так взять и свалить в Аомори.

 — Тогда сходим куда-нибудь вместе — ты, я и Акааси? Давно уже не собирались.

 Предложение и вправду отличное, вот только как понять, когда его выкинет в прошлое в следующий раз? А вдруг это произойдет прямо посреди улицы или, еще хуже, в баре? Тогда придется постараться, чтобы доказать Бокуто и Акааси, что у них не поехала крыша.

 — Сначала отчет, — Тэцуро пытается вернуть себе рабочий тон.

 — Эй, мы же везем тебе булочки!

 — Это всего лишь компенсация за нанесение морального ущерба.

 Тэцуро отключается и делает глубокий вдох. Постепенно узел в груди ослабевает, возвращается рабочий настрой, а мысли о путешествии во времени удается затолкать подальше. Все-таки не зря говорят, что беседа с другом помогает лучше, чем любые психоаналитики и успокоительные. Бокуто в этом списке уж точно на одной из самых верхних строчек.

 Буквально следом приходит напоминание от Акааси про черновик. Вот в чем еще Бокуто нет равных, так это в передаче информации. Тэцуро открывает текстовый файл и погружается в чтение.

 Добравшись домой, он открывает пачку любимого сэмбэи* и садится за ноутбук. Всегда есть шанс, что найдется объяснение всему происходящему, не может не быть. И правда, по запросу «путешествия во времени» yahoo щедро выдает огромные списки научно-фантастических фильмов, литературы и последних исследований. Кротовые норы, временные петли, гравитация — так много объяснений, и некоторые  даже не кажутся полным бредом. Вот только ни в одном из них не сказано про старый дневник, с появлением которого и начинается вся эта неразбериха.

 Тэцуро больше к нему не притрагивается. Что бы ни происходило, все началось именно с того, как он начал читать. Может, если не открывать дневник, то и перемещения прекратятся? Но опять же, это вряд ли сработает, если он попросту спятил.

 «Может, и правда спятил?» — спрашивает сам себя Тэцуро весь следующий день. Ведь это выход — он обратится к врачам, пройдет курс лечения, наконец отдохнет от работы хоть немного. А идею про перемещения во времени подкинет Акааси, хоть тот и не любит фантастику. Сплошные плюсы.

 Но когда вечером Тэцуро, закрывая кабинет, проворачивает ключ в замке, то слышит знакомый хлопок. И тут же машинально стискивает в ладони дверную ручку — вдруг сумеет удержаться. Но все без толку: в следующую секунду он опять стоит посреди узкой улочки, подсвеченной редкими пятнами бумажных фонарей.

 — Ну нет, и что я теперь должен делать?! — не сдержавшись, восклицает Тэцуро. Прохожие с удивлением озираются на него, но предпочитают не связываться.

 В закатных сумерках ориентироваться сложнее. На первый взгляд он стоит там же, где и вчера, а может, и на другом конце города — в Токио слишком много кварталов, похожих друг на друга как две капли воды. Если он вообще в Токио. Конечно, всегда можно попросить рикшу отвезти его куда-нибудь в центр, но вряд ли тот принимает кредитки или суйку*. С трамваями та же история. Вот где Цукисима, когда он так нужен?

 Эта мысль приходит сама собой, но, если разобраться, не просто же так они столкнулись в прошлый раз. Раз во всех перемещениях как-то замешан дневник, то понятно, почему он дважды перенес Тэцуро именно туда, где тот мог встретить Цукисиму. Или это всего лишь совпадение?

 Тэцуро с силой щиплет себя за руку, так, что на коже остаются красные пятна, но наваждение не проходит. Он все еще стоит посреди улицы и, по всей вероятности, выбраться отсюда так просто не сможет.

 — Скажите, а где трамвайная остановка? — обращается он к пожилой женщине в кимоно.

 — Прямо по улице, — она указывает рукой вперед. — Вон там, на углу, поверните направо.

 — Спасибо, — кивает ей Тэцуро и скользит взглядом вдоль дороги.

 Навстречу ему стройными рядами идут служащие, в костюмах и шляпах, видимо, остановка и правда недалеко. Заняться все равно нечем, и Тэцуро всматривается в толпу в надежде, что рано или поздно над головами покажется растрепанная макушка. И злорадствует про себя: сам виноват, что так вымахал, Цукки. Главное, чтобы тому в голову не пришло задержаться на работе. Тогда при таком освещении Цукисима легко ускользнет от Тэцуро незамеченным.

 Проходит минут двадцать или около того, и на противоположной стороне улицы взгляд выхватывает из толпы высокую худощавую фигуру. Цукисима идет, смотря прямо перед собой и все так же вжимая голову в плечи. Как будто чувствует, что его ищут, но никак не желает быть узнанным.

 — Эй, Цукки! — громко зовет Тэцуро. Цукисима моментально поднимает голову, вертит из стороны в сторону в поисках источника голоса, а заметив Тэцуро, вмиг съеживается и ускоряет шаг.

 — Да погоди ты, — оттесняя прохожих, Тэцуро прорывается к нему и хватает за локоть. Люди вокруг подозрительно косятся на него, но продолжают свой путь.

 — Прошу меня извинить, мне нужно идти, — сквозь зубы цедит Цукисима — от вчерашней вежливости остается лишь слабое напыление. В глазах одно-единственное желание: оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. — Отпустите меня.

 — Что с тобой?

 Тэцуро отнимает руку и замирает в надежде, что Цукисима тоже остановится. Но тот, улучив момент, срывается с места — насколько получается в людном месте. Видно, прошлые появления и исчезновения Тэцуро не прошли просто так. Цукисима, наверное, только-только убедил себя, что все происходящее — лишь плод его фантазии и результат работы по ночам.

 — Ты что, убегаешь от меня? — Тэцуро нагоняет его и теперь идет за спиной, стараясь не отставать.

 — Да, — отрезает Цукисима, не оборачиваясь.

 — Почему?

 Ответа нет.

 — Думаешь, что сбрендил, да? Послушай, тогда и я тоже! — Тэцуро разводит руками, не особо надеясь на понимание.

 Цукисима останавливается, так что Тэцуро чуть не впечатывается ему в спину, и поворачивает голову.

 — С… сбрендил? — переспрашивает он, очевидно не понимая смысла нового слова. — Куроо-сан, кем бы вы ни были и откуда, я нижайше прошу вас оставить меня в покое. Еще раз извините.

 Цукисима кланяется, и от притворной вежливости в груди неприятно тянет. Никто и не обещал, что при попадании в прошлое у Тэцуро будет личный экскурсовод, но даже на страницах дневника Цукисима не казался таким нелюдимым. Сейчас же все в нем так и кричит: уйди, отстань от меня, не трогай. Удивительно, что при всей отстраненности и нежелании идти на контакт, строки его стихов, наоборот, словно просят спасти от одиночества.

 — Хорошо, как скажешь, — Тэцуро демонстративно отступает. В конце концов, он здесь гость, а у Цукисимы своя жизнь. И он не подписывался развлекать случайного попаданца из будущего. — Но обещай написать обо мне стих, хотя бы хокку!

 Кинув это в спину, Тэцуро разворачивается и без оглядки идет в другую сторону. Уж он-то придумает, чем себя занять, не маленький. Да будет гулять всю ночь, пока то, что забросило его сюда, не сжалится и не отправит обратно.

 Шагая вдоль улочки, Тэцуро осторожно заглядывает в окна домов и приоткрытые калитки — прямо как в исторической деревне или музее под открытым небом! И проходящие мимо него жители — всего лишь переодетые актеры, слишком правдоподобно играющие свои роли. Где-то за углом возвышается сцена, на которой раз в час студенты актерского факультета показывают спектакли по пьесам Тикамацу Мондзаэмона, а рядом, в крошечном магазинчике под навесом из клена, продают данго размером с кулак.

 Тэцуро сворачивает за угол: здесь тихо, людей мало, лишь случайные прохожие, что спешат домой или на поиски приключений. За спиной отчетливо слышатся неуверенные шаги. Кто-то все-таки приметил в нем чужака? Тэцуро останавливается, лезет в сумку, как будто что-то забыл, а шаги стихают. Тэцуро оборачивается и не может сдержать сочувствующего смешка: прямо под фонарем стоит Цукисима, с таким видом, словно мечтает сбежать, но что-то неведомое притащило его сюда и удерживает силой.

 — Что случилось? Я что-то обронил?

 — Откуда вы знаете про мои стихи? Вы следите за мной? — вместо ответа прямо спрашивает Цукисима. Даже в тусклом свете видно, как в его глазах проскальзывает интерес. Цукисима поправляет очки, как будто все еще надеется спрятаться за ними.

 — Нет, я их читал.

 — И где же? — напирает Цукисима, но тут же берет себя в руки и продолжает спокойнее: — Прошу прощения за излишние расспросы, но ответьте, пожалуйста.

 — Уже и не вспомню, — Тэцуро демонстративно скребет пальцем по виску. — В сборнике, наверное.

 — Я не издавался в сборниках.

 — Ну, это пока. Какие твои годы, издашься еще! — лукавит Тэцуро, а про себя вздыхает: эх, Цукки, Цукки.

 — Кто вы? — Цукисима пристально смотрит на Тэцуро.

 — Я же представился тебе вчера, — Тэцуро прекрасно понимает, что хочет от него Цукисима, но вряд ли тот готов узнать все сразу. Тем более Тэцуро и сам до конца не уверен в том, что происходит.

 — Я имел в виду совершенно другое. Как вы прочитали мои стихи, если я их не издавал? Это как-то связано с тем, что вы постоянно появляетесь и исчезаете, когда вздумается? — Цукисима старается говорить все так же монотонно, но подрагивающий голос выдает его нетерпение.

 — Ты все равно не поверишь, — Тэцуро не может сдержать улыбки, особенно когда Цукисима так сосредоточен.

 — Я попытаюсь.

 — Ну ладно, сам напросился. В общем… — Тэцуро до конца не верит, что говорит это: — Я из будущего, Цукки. Не знаю, как так вышло, но время от времени меня переносит сюда.

 — Из будущего? — блекло переспрашивает Цукисима.

 — Ага, из две тысячи шестнадцатого.

 — Через сто лет? Это что, камикакуси*?

 — Кто знает.

 Цукисима медленно кивает: то ли поверил, то ли еще больше убедился в том, что Тэцуро — городской сумасшедший. Склонив голову набок, он уже без всякого стеснения оглядывает Тэцуро и тянет после недолгого молчания:

 — Значит, и ваша одежда…

 — Ну да.

 — А я все думал, для чего вы изволили пошить столь тесные брюки…

 Тэцуро не сдерживается и гогочет, отчего Цукисима лишь растерянно моргает. А потом мрачнеет, словно хочет спрятаться в заветный панцирь, которого не существует. Но стоит отдать ему должное — он больше не сбегает.

 — Послушай, я понимаю, что ты мне не веришь, — Тэцуро пытается хоть немного рассеять напряжение, потому что собственное волнение оседает комом в горле, а ладони взмокли так, что приходится вытирать их о брюки. — Я сам до сих пор не понял, как работает эта штука. Забрасывает меня сюда, когда хочет, вот и все. И уже в третий раз я натыкаюсь на тебя.

 — Изволите обвинять меня в случившемся? — на губах Цукисимы появляется невеселая усмешка.

 — Нет, всего лишь предлагаю провести время с пользой. Что ты обычно делаешь вечером, после работы?

 Вероятнее всего, в этом районе не то что клуб, приличную забегаловку сложно найти, но как-то же местные развлекаются. Хотя, вспоминая вечера Цукисимы, о которых он писал в дневнике…

 — Мне нужно домой, — в который раз за эти несколько дней повторяет Цукисима.

 И эта отговорка уже успевает изрядно надоесть.

 — Ты что, бросаешь меня? — Тэцуро сужает зрачки, наслаждаясь тем, как Цукисима неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. — Цукки, ты ведешь себя как старик! Сколько тебе?

 — Двадцать шесть.

 — Двадцать шесть? И ты бежишь домой с наступлением темноты? Да тебе что, совсем неинтересно поболтать с человеком из будущего?

 Цукисима тяжело вздыхает. Сложно сказать, что заставляет его передумать, но он кивает головой в сторону, откуда пришел, и бросает:

 — Хорошо, но только сегодня. Запомните это, когда в следующий раз решите скоротать вечер вне дома. Следуйте за мной.

 Он приводит Тэцуро в одну невзрачную забегаловку. Небольшой зал, сплошь заставленный столами, лавками и табуретами. Обитые деревом стены увешаны рекламными плакатами пива и фотографиями красоток в кимоно. Стоит им появиться в проходе, официантка через весь зал кричит «Добро пожаловать!» и спешит проводить за свободный столик.

 — Два пива, — по привычке заказывает Тэцуро, но Цукисима качает головой.

 — Прошу прощения, я не пью.

 — Совсем не пьешь?

 — Совсем.

 — Ну ладно, тогда одно пиво, — Тэцуро поднимает лицо на официантку, та понимающе улыбается и скрывается за чем-то напоминающим барную стойку. Тэцуро переводит недоуменный взгляд на Цукисиму и прищелкивает языком: — Даже старики пьют алкоголь, Цукки!

 — Простите, но могли бы вы не называть меня таким образом? Звучит так, словно мы с вами старые приятели.

 — А ты против?

 Вопрос, очевидно, ставит Цукисиму в тупик. Пару секунд он прикидывает варианты, скорее всего ищет тот, что доступнее, но потом сдается и бросает:

 — Вам пиво несут.

 Официантка ставит перед Тэцуро пустой граненый стакан и сама наливает пиво из бутылки. Наполнив до краев, она снова кланяется и, пожелав приятного вечера, убегает к другим посетителям.

 В воздухе распространяется знакомый запах хмеля, и все вокруг уже не кажется совсем чужим. Тэцуро не спешит пробовать — повертев стакан в руках, подносит к глазам: на вид более мутное. Отхлебнув пену с самой верхушки, он перекатывает ее на языке, сравнивая. Цукисима наблюдает за ним, очевидно, в ожидании вердикта.

 — Почти без горечи, — без слов понимая его вопрос, выдает наконец Тэцуро.

 — Это хорошо?

 — Да, почему нет, — Тэцуро пожимает плечами. — Кстати, а кем ты работаешь?

 — Редактором поэтической страницы, — говорит Цукисима, и кажется, вот-вот добавит: «скукота, ничего особенного». — А вы? Или там, откуда вы пришли, уже никто не работает.

 — Еще как работает, — горько усмехается Тэцуро. — Я редактор литературного журнала.

 Брови Цукисимы мгновенно взлетают вверх — такое совпадение не могло остаться незамеченным.

 — И как выглядят журналы… там, у вас? — намеренно или нет, но он не использует слово «будущее».

 — Да почти так же, бумага разве что поменялась.

 Мысли возвращаются к сентябрьскому номеру. Если каким-то образом протащить его в прошлое, Цукисима точно поверит ему. Но даже и без журнала есть то, что просто обязано заинтересовать редактора начала двадцатого века. Возможно, Цукисима как раз из тех, кто верит только тому, что видит собственными глазами. Тэцуро лезет в сумку, находит там распечатанный черновик Акааси и протягивает Цукисиме.

 — Вот, смотри.

 Цукисима вопросительно смотрит на Тэцуро и, получив уверенный кивок, осторожно касается листов кончиками пальцев. Сдержанность в нем дает трещину, и на лице вмиг появляется профессиональная заинтересованность. Взяв черновик в руки, он какое-то время ощупывает бумагу, не спеша проводит ладонью по печатному тексту.

 — Написано справа налево, — он удивленно поднимает глаза.

 — Да, сейчас многие так пишут.

 Цукисима задумчиво кивает и окунается в текст: сосредоточенно вчитывается, цепко вытягивает что-то из стройных рядов иероглифов, прокручивает в голове.

 — Чрезвычайно много катаканы*, — тянет он. По голосу не разобрать: одобряет или осуждает — даже сейчас далеко не всем нравится то, с какой скоростью заимствованные слова вытесняют японские. Цукки в этом смысле видится большим консерватором. — Будьте добры, объясните, а что такое «синкансэн»?

 — Это такой поезд, очень быстрый. — Тэцуро мог бы показать ему фото, но вряд ли здесь ловит мобильный интернет или вай-фай.

 — Ясно. А «мобильник»?

 — Телефон без проводов. Вот такой маленький, — Тэцуро показывает пальцами. — У меня с собой есть, хочешь посмотреть?

 — Нет, — Цукисима предостерегающе поднимает ладонь. — Не стоит. Хватит на сегодня впечатлений.

 — Хорошо, — усмехается Тэцуро и допивает пиво.

 Цукисима продолжает читать, но больше вопросов не задает — видимо, и правда перегружен на сегодня информацией. А Тэцуро не может никак отогнать от себя стойкое ощущение, что они уже сидели вот так, вдвоем, за обсуждением чьего-либо произведения, и Цукисима так же деловито взвешивал каждое написанное слово, словно снимал пробу. Тэцуро вглядывается в его лицо: проницательные глаза, очки, сползающие на острый кончик носа, плотно сжатые губы. Чтение дневника создало иллюзию, что с Цукисимой они знакомы уже несколько недель, хотя на самом деле видятся всего лишь третий раз, а нормально беседуют вообще впервые. Такое странное заочное знакомство, ну прямо как в соцсетях или на сайтах брачных агентств.

 — Акааси?.. — подает голос Цукисима и указывает на фамилию и имя под заголовком.

 — Кэйдзи. Мой университетский друг, сейчас время от времени пишет рассказы. Понравилось?

 — Если быть честным, сложно вчитаться с первого раза. Но если позволите…

 — Хочешь взять домой?

 — А это возможно?

 — Конечно.

 — Премного благодарен. — Цукисима аккуратно складывает рукопись в портфель. На первый взгляд он кажется спокойным, но не нужно быть эмпатом, чтобы ощутить, как его переполняют эмоции. Не меньше, чем самого Тэцуро.

 Пока Цукисима шуршит бумагами, Тэцуро оглядывает зал: большая часть столиков уже опустела, последние посетители заметно поутихли и допивают остатки алкоголя. Наверное, заведение вот-вот закроется. Подумать только, он совершенно потерялся во времени.

 Тэцуро усмехается сам себе: никогда еще эта фраза не использовалась так буквально.

 — Что-то случилось?

 — Нет, просто подумал о том, что уже, наверное, пора.

 И тут Тэцуро вспоминает об оплате. А точнее, о том, что местные деньги по-прежнему есть только у Цукисимы.

 — Да, скоро уже закроются, — соглашается Цукисима, но денег предлагать не спешит. То ли забыл, то ли ждет, что будет делать Тэцуро.

 — Послушай… — вариантов у Тэцуро только два: либо просить Цукисиму расплатиться, либо исчезнуть. Но если и есть какой-то портал, то он точно заточен так, чтобы забрасывать его туда-обратно как можно внезапнее. Тэцуро лезет в портфель за кошельком, а Цукисима лишь вопросительно смотрит на него в ожидании продолжения. Выудив кошелек, Тэцуро достает оттуда кредитку и протягивает ему: — У меня только это.

 — Очевидно, вы не сможете расплатиться ею, — понимающе качает головой Цукисима, разглядывая карточку, не притрагиваясь к ней, но и только.

 — Поэтому я рассчитываю на тебя, — Тэцуро виновато поджимает губы.

 — Куроо-сан, мне кажется, у вас неверное представление о том, какова зарплата редактора в наше время, — вздыхает Цукисима, но притягивает к себе портфель.

 — В следующий раз привезу тебе сувенир из будущего.

 — Я все же надеюсь, что ваши скитания во времени на этом закончатся. — Цукисима вымучивает что-то наподобие улыбки и опускает на стол тяжелую серебряную монету.

 — Ну и куда теперь? — интересуется Тэцуро на выходе.

 — Я направляюсь домой, а Куроо-сан волен поступать, как душе угодно, — в глазах Цукисимы застывает искреннее непонимание. Перехватив портфель поудобнее, он направляется прочь от забегаловки.

 — И ты вот так запросто оставишь меня одного в незнакомом городе? — кидает Тэцуро ему в спину.

 — Токио не такой уж и незнакомый для вас, — парирует Цукисима. — К тому же...

 Но вторую часть фразы Тэцуро дослушать не успевает. Раздается знакомый хлопок, и ему приходится вновь ухватиться за ручку двери, но теперь чтобы устоять на ногах. От спонтанных перемещений уже начинает укачивать, и, кажется, у него даже поднялось давление. Хотя в этот раз стоит отдать должное его таинственной машине времени — ночь он сможет провести дома и хорошенько выспаться.

 Пока Тэцуро закрывает кабинет, раздается звонок телефона. Даже не взглянув на экран, он подносит его к уху и принимает вызов.

 — С-слушаю.

 — Сегодня вышлю, — лениво доносится из динамика голос Дайсё. — Что у тебя с голосом? Я не вовремя?

 — Нет, нет, — Тэцуро пытается собраться. — Просто задумался.

 — Задумался, — повторяет Дайсё. Тэцуро так и представляет, как тот многозначительно кивает головой. — Заедешь?

 Вопрос ставит в тупик. Особых причин отказываться нет, но Тэцуро как будто все еще где-то там, в старом Токио, под монотонный голос Цукисимы пьет пиво в дешевой забегаловке, насквозь пропахшей табаком и хмелем. И перестроиться обратно не так-то просто.

 — Слушай, я хотел прямо сейчас отправиться домой и выспаться.

 — Как знаешь, — хмыкает Дайсё. — Только постарайся не оказаться случайно в клубе. Как обычно с тобой бывает.

 — Если бы в клубе, — выдыхает Тэцуро. Сложно спланировать даже поход в клуб, когда в любую секунду тебя может выкинуть в прошлое.

 — Что?

 — Да так, забей.

 — Приятных снов, — хмыкает Дайсё и отключается.

 — Спасибо, — бормочет Тэцуро в пустоту и упирается лбом в дверное стекло.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ёсивара — район «красных фонарей» эпохи Эдо.
> 
> Сэмбэи — рисовое печенье.
> 
> Суйка — транспортная карта, которой также можно рассчитываться и в некоторых магазинах.
> 
> Камикакуси — досл. «Спрятанный духами», так в Японии говорят про внезапно исчезнувших людей.
> 
> Катакана — японская азбука для записи иностранных слов.


	5. Chapter 5

— Есть минутка?

 — Конечно, а у тебя есть новости? — Кай заметно оживляется.

 Наплевав на возможность проспать до обеда, Тэцуро с самого утра сидит в центральной библиотеке, закопавшись в старые номера литературных газет, в одной из которых все-таки находит следы Цукисимы. Мелким шрифтом на обороте: редактор поэтической страницы — Цукисима Кэй. И только это, ни одного стиха в тогдашних сборниках, ни одного упоминания в базах данных.

 Это сложно назвать «новостями», Кай выбирает неправильное слово. Конечно, всегда можно рассказать про массивные очки в пол-лица и нелюбовь к алкоголю, но вряд ли его интересует именно это.

 — Его зовут Цукисима Кэй, с тысяча девятьсот шестнадцатого работает редактором поэтической страницы в газете. Но его имя встречается только в выпусках за шестнадцатый год, за семнадцатый — уже нет.

 — Ясно, значит все-таки Кэй, — довольно тянет Кай. — Ну, всякое могло случиться. Работу сменил или уволили.

 — Кто знает.

 Единственная найденная ниточка выскальзывает из пальцев, поселяя в душе тревогу. Цукисима мог найти себе другую работу или вернуться в Мияги — бессмысленно беспокоиться попусту из-за каких-то газет.

 — А что в дневнике? — спрашивает Кай.

 — Я не успел прочесть до конца, — витиевато отвечает Тэцуро. После случившегося он пока не притронулся к дневнику. Ему необходимо время, чтобы со всем смириться. — Но ближе к середине там вроде бы одни стихи, я пролистал.

 — Ясно. Кстати, а как ты узнал, что его имя читается «Кэй»? В газетах, насколько я помню, об этом не пишут.

 — Не заставляй меня раскрывать все секреты, — лукавит Тэцуро. Признаться: «Кай, я просто выпивал с ним прошлым вечером», — вариант не из лучших.

 — Хорошо-хорошо! Звони, если удастся раскопать что-то еще.

 — Непременно.

 Тэцуро откладывает телефон и обводит взглядом стопки печатных изданий на столе. Знал бы Цукисима, чем он занимается в свободное от работы время.

 Ближе к вечеру Тэцуро звонит Дайсё, чтобы вытащить куда-нибудь. И как ни странно, тот соглашается, но настаивает, что место выберет сам. А предпочтения у него всегда были довольно специфическими, и спорить бессмысленно — проще вообще никуда не ходить.

 Но сегодня тому все-таки удается удивить. До последнего не разглашая тайну, Дайсё приводит Тэцуро в неизвестный бар на Синдзюку. Стены и потолок обиты резными деревянными панелями; мебель, посуда, светильники — все как из Европы позапрошлого столетия. Словно они попали на прием к аристократу эпохи Мэйдзи, уже полностью обжившему свой особняк в духе новомодных западных поветрий.

 Они занимают места у барной стойки — вскарабкиваются на высокие деревянные стулья с округлой решетчатой спинкой, — и Тэцуро впервые за долгое время заказывает виски. Дайсё предпочитает джин; медленно потягивает его через трубочку, поигрывая кусочками льда и ломтиками лайма. Они сидят в тишине, лишь изредка переговариваясь, чтобы не разрушать атмосферу, желая погрузиться в нее с головой.

 С каждым глотком в груди сильнее разливается приятное тепло; Тэцуро отнимает руку от холодного запотевшего стекла, скользнув под стойку, поглаживает Дайсё по бедру. Тот еле заметно вздрагивает, но не сопротивляется — все так же меланхолично потягивает свой джин. Звучит саксофон, его песня лениво тянется по залу, и Тэцуро окончательно плывет. Он прикрывает глаза; вновь накатывает это неповторимое ощущение вне времени и пространства — словно медленно размываются границы эпох.

 — Эй, с тобой все нормально? — тихий голос Дайсё над самым ухом частично возвращает его к реальности.

 — Начинаю сходить с ума, — мурлычет Тэцуро, не открывая глаз.

 Он чувствует, как Дайсё придвигается к нему: горячий язык ныряет в ушную раковину, а шепот обжигает:

 — Как насчет сэкономить уйму времени и сойти с ума прямо сейчас?

 Они запираются в туалете; тут даже не кабинки, а отдельные комнатки. Дайсё сам припирает Тэцуро к кафельной стене, впивается губами в шею, прикусывает зубами тонкую кожу — и плевать, что останется след, а с собой нет даже легкого шарфа. Тэцуро обнимает его за плечи, руки блуждают по худощавой спине. Дайсё поднимает на него немигающий взгляд, зрачки ошалело расплываются по темно-изумрудной радужке. Через динамик просачиваются звуки из зала, все так же тоскливо поет саксофон. И Тэцуро тонет в нем, в холодном аромате лайма на губах Дайсё, в его прерывистом дыхании. Он утрачивает себя в этом густом мареве, даже не успевает вовремя осознать, когда Дайсё спускает с него брюки — нет, когда он спускает брюки с них обоих.

 — Ты точно скоро съедешь со своей работой, — говорит Дайсё уже гораздо позже, сидя верхом на Тэцуро на его же кровати.

 — Ну, ты ведь сам предложил, — Тэцуро с удовольствием наблюдает, как ловкие пальцы избавляют его от остатков одежды.

 — Ты все умудряешься понять не так, — вздыхает Дайсё.

 Эту ночь они проводят почти без сна, словно другая неведомая сила отсылает их в прошлое, к самому началу отношений.

***

 В Токио Тэцуро перевели почти три года назад, до этого он был заместителем редактора в небольшом филиале, в Нагое, а еще раньше — агентом в Сидзуоке, носился от одного автора к другому, не видя дня и ночи. То время было настоящей проверкой на прочность, когда до финиша доходили лишь избранные. Но в первые месяцы работы в Токио, выгребаясь из-под бесконечных бумажных завалов, Тэцуро часто предавался ностальгии по тем чудным денькам, когда нес ответственность только за порученных ему авторов и их тексты.

 В команду на новом месте он влился быстро (спасибо Бокуто с его отчаянным нежеланием нарушать пятничную традицию номикая) и сразу попытался наладить контакты со всеми, кто работал удаленно. С Дайсё он познакомился сначала по переписке — как раз за день до отправки номера в печать.

 — Предыдущий начальник его на дух не переносил, вот именно за это, — Ямамото пытался то ли успокоить Тэцуро, то ли заставить рвать на себе волосы. — Статьи у него крутые, но сам до жути противный и тянет всегда до последнего.

 — Мне, видимо, оказана особая честь. — Тэцуро приказал себе думать, что все это лишь обряд инициации.

 Текст он все-таки получил — когда уже готов был объявить на весь отдел, что о премии можно забыть. Он не спал большую часть ночи, внося необходимые правки, а наутро, гордый собой, отослал все в отдел печати. Тогда он еще был уверен, что справился на ура.

 Спустя несколько дней после выпуска журнала в офисе появился Дайсё. Без приглашения вошел в кабинет, расположился на диване, бесцеремонно закинув ногу на ногу — в узких джинсах, непристойно облегающих подтянутую задницу.

 — Так значит, это вы Куроо Тэцуро, — вместо приветствия протянул он, критически оглядывая Тэцуро с ног до головы.

 — Вы что-то хотели? — Тэцуро старался говорить как можно увереннее и спокойнее, хотя в груди понемногу разгорался огонек бешенства.

 — Вы исправили мой текст без спроса. — И можно не пояснять, какой, Тэцуро сразу же все понял.

 — Я внес только необходимые правки, — с нажимом произнес он, не теряя бдительности. — Это была крайняя мера, вы должны понять, Дайсё-сан.

  — Эта дискуссия не имеет смысла, я уже видел, во что превратилась моя статья, — отмахнулся Дайсё. — И я заглянул сюда, чтобы лично попросить вас впредь быть более аккуратным. В моих рецензиях каждое слово на вес золота. — Он наклонился вперед, растягивая губы в самодовольной ухмылке.

 — Дайсё-сан, — скрипнув зубами, Тэцуро вымучил улыбку. — Осмелюсь высказать предположение, что моя дальнейшая аккуратность будет полностью зависеть от того, как строго вы будете соблюдать сроки.

 На лице Дайсё мелькнула яростная тень, но видимыми усилиями ему удалось взять над собой контроль. Он продолжил самоуверенно лыбиться, словно проверял на прочность. И Тэцуро еще никогда в жизни так сильно не хотелось ударить человека.

 — Мне нужно работать, — с нажимом произнес он и был готов поспорить, что отчетливо слышал скрежет зубов Дайсё.

 Последующая совместная работа в основном сводилась к обмену короткими сообщениями: сухие формальности — только то, что требует этикет, и ничего лишнего. В офисе Дайсё тоже больше не появлялся, и Тэцуро почти удалось выкинуть его из головы. Но через пару недель они столкнулись в баре, оба без компании и с красными от усталости глазами — отличный повод продолжить общение. По паре бокалов они пропустили в молчании, затем перешли к обмену любезностями, а под конец вечера возбужденные и почти ничего не соображающие сосались в кабинке туалета. Тэцуро клялся себе не заводить отношения с сослуживцами, но джинсы на Дайсё были все еще слишком облегающие, а улыбка после нескольких порций джина — не такая уж и ехидная.

 За это время они успевают пожить вместе — хватает на несколько недель, — разойтись и сойтись вновь. Они предпринимают бесчисленное количество попыток строить отношения как все нормальные пары, но, очевидно, слишком сумасшедшие, чтобы даже мечтать об этом. Тэцуро твердит себе изо дня в день: это удобно — никаких обязательств, никаких претензий.

 «Это только секс», — фраза, произнесенная Дайсё после той самой ночи в баре, не теряет своей актуальности и поныне.

 «Это только секс», — звенит в тишине, даже когда Тэцуро обнимает липкого от пота Дайсё и прижимает к груди. Тот так и засыпает, прижавшись к нему, хотя вечно жалуется на жару. А Тэцуро снова не может свободно дышать.

***

 — Думал уже про следующий номер? — спрашивает Дайсё за завтраком.

 Уткнувшись взглядом в тостер, он осторожно отхлебывает кофе и, подержав немного во рту, глотает. Тэцуро нравится такое утро: тихое, неторопливое, наполненное горьковатым ароматом свежесваренного кофе и жужжанием кухонных приборов. Теплой волной укрывает умиротворение — неужто счастье может таиться в таких мелочах?

— Нет еще, — отвечает он. — А что, есть идеи?

 Дайсё редко сам заводит разговор на рабочие темы, скорее наоборот, старается увести в другое русло.

 — Нет, просто ты вчера все твердил про личный дневник какого-то поэта.

 Внутренности съеживаются от мысли, что вчера он мог по пьяни выложить все Дайсё. Но тогда тот вряд ли сидел бы сейчас здесь, мирно попивая кофе и спрашивая про работу. Или Тэцуро уже лежал бы в специальной палате.

 — Когда?

 — Когда мы, ну… — помявшись, Дайсё обращает на Тэцуро испытующий взгляд, видимо, в надежде, что тот вспомнит сам, но, не дождавшись ответа, закатывает глаза: — Когда я собирался трахнуть тебя на письменном столе, а там оказался этот дневник и тонна каких-то копий.

 — Точно, — вспоминает Тэцуро. Он так и не разобрал все материалы, которые приволок из библиотеки — руки не дошли. И он тем более не рассчитывал, что вечер в баре закончится здесь, в квартире, да еще и на письменном столе. — Но мы можем компенсировать после завтрака, — Тэцуро похлопает по крышке стола, подмигивая Дайсё.

 Тот только еле заметно улыбается краешком рта — то ли принимает предложение, то ли пропускает мимо ушей — и возвращается к своему вопросу:

 — Так что за дневник?

 — Кай притащил из музея, попросил найти хоть что-нибудь про автора, — отмахивается Тэцуро. Большего он все равно рассказать не может, даже Дайсё.

 — Ну и? Там есть что-то интересное?

 — Да не особо, обычные записки редактора поэтической страницы в газете. Ну разве что стихи иногда попадаются. О погоде, о Токио… Ну, знаешь, такие типичные хокку ни о чем.

 — Можно взглянуть?

 — Смотри, — спокойно разрешает Тэцуро. Вряд ли дневник переносит в прошлое всех, кто к нему прикасается, так что беспокоиться не о чем.

 Отставив кофе, Дайсё поднимается со стула и шлепает босыми ногами по деревянному полу к письменному столу. Прежде чем прикоснуться к дневнику, он вытирает ладони о джинсы и только потом осторожно приоткрывает обложку.

 — Цукисима… Хотару? — он в сомнении сдвигает брови.

 — Кэй.

 — Странное имя, родители хотели завести светлячка? — хмыкает Дайсё и углубляется в чтение.

 Первые страницы он пролистывает, почти не задерживаясь, — лишь изредка выхватывает для себя что-то интересное. Постепенно его лицо обретает все большую сосредоточенность; пальцы ловко бегают по строчкам, как будто Дайсё пытается не только прочесть, но и прочувствовать. Профессионализм не оставляет его даже после бурной ночи.

 — Ха-х, — наконец выдает он. — О природе, говоришь? — Дайсё приподнимает голову, на лице его смешиваются удивление и откровенное довольство.

 — Что там?

 — Да твой Цукисима, похоже, втрескался по уши.

 — Что, правда? — Тэцуро аж подскакивает, но Дайсё жестом просит его остаться на месте.

 — Вот послушай, записи за сентябрь: «О, если б знал я при встрече, какие сильные чувства овладеют мной...». Или еще: «Гляжу на луну, томленье проникает в самое сердце...». — Дайсё старается читать серьезно, нараспев, но еле сдерживает смех. — И слово-то какое, «томленье».

 — Тебе не понять, — издевательски вставляет Тэцуро, но Дайсё продолжает:

 — Нет, ты только посмотри, да его сильно торкнуло. — Он пролистывает вперед, доходит до середины и цокает. — Да тут, похоже, несчастная любовь, страдания так и плещут. Прямо даже интересно, что там за дамочка.

 Тэцуро тоже интересно. Но приходится потрудиться, чтобы представить влюбленного Цукисиму. Он вообще меняется рядом с любимым человеком? С лица сходит привычное равнодушие? Или он, как и обычно, делает вид, что этот мир ему мало интересен? Тогда неудивительно, что его чувства могут остаться без ответа.

 И вообще, подозревает ли тот Цукисима, с которым он виделся, о том, что влюбится в ближайшем будущем? То есть прошлом. Почему-то Тэцуро уверен, что это еще не произошло.

 — Ты завис? — оставляя дневник в покое, Дайсё подходит к Тэцуро и становится у него за спиной. Обнимает за плечи, пальцами поглаживая шею, и дует на макушку. — Так что там насчет компенсации за вчерашнее?

 — Начитался про любовь? — Тэцуро насмешливо выгибает бровь, поворачиваясь к нему.

 Но вместо ответа Дайсё зарывается лицом ему в волосы и прикусывает кожу на затылке.


	6. Chapter 6

В начале недели Тэцуро получает пробный экземпляр журнала, и большая часть дня уходит на проверку. Обсудив с иллюстраторами отдельные страницы, где стоило бы внести исправления, Тэцуро намечает график последующей работы и отпускает всех домой — завтра ему нужны свежие головы. А сам уходит только после того, как еще на раз прочитывает журнал от корки до корки и помечает все то, что нуждается в доработке.

 Распластавшись на кровати и вглядываясь в черноту, Тэцуро никак не может заснуть. Пытается отвлечься, подумать о чем-то абстрактном, но мысли все равно возвращаются к перемещениям. Какая бы сила ни отправляла его в прошлое, в последнее время она относилась к нему с пониманием: никаких скачков посреди рабочего дня или перед сном. Портал захлопнулся? Или, может, Тэцуро просто наскучил мирозданию?

***

 Тэцуро стоит посреди знакомой улочки, по обе стороны кучно застроенной деревянными домиками. Воздух наполнен свежестью, словно после ночного дождя, а привычные машинные выхлопы не перебивают аромат акаций, что мягко обволакивает все вокруг.

Знакомый хлопок раздается утром. Земля резко уплывает из-под ног, как будто что-то невидимое подхватывает Тэцуро, и на миг он полностью теряет контроль над собственным телом. Но приземление выходит удачным. Не останавливаясь, Тэцуро продолжает свой путь, как если бы шел на станцию, которую, правда, не выкопают еще ближайшие пятьдесят лет.

В нескольких метрах от него со скрипом отворяется калитка, и из-за высокого забора показывается Цукисима. Заметив Тэцуро, он чуть склоняет голову в знак приветствия и дожидается его, не двигаясь с места.

 — Гляжу, вы все еще не нашли способа совладать со своими перемещениями? — звучит не слишком приветливо, но сам вопрос уже подразумевает, что Цукисима хоть немного верит в его историю.

Поравнявшись с ним, Тэцуро ухмыляется — насколько это вообще возможно с утра:

— А может, мне стало скучно?

— В Асакуса нынче полно развлечений, — находится с ответом Цукисима.

— Ты часто там бываешь?

— Не особенно, для этого, как-никак, нужны деньги и время, — вздыхает Цукисима и отводит взгляд. На его лице появляется тень сожаления.

— Вот и отлично, теперь мы знаем, чем заняться вечером, — бодро уперев руки в бока, Тэцуро пытается встряхнуть его, хотя и сам бы не отказался от встряски. Или от еще одной чашки кофе.

Быстрыми шагами они преодолевают уже хорошо знакомую улицу и направляются к трамвайной остановке. Тэцуро без стеснения рассматривает прохожих, краем глаза подмечая, что для японца этого времени ноги у Цукисимы необычайно длинные. Он старается рассматривать его как можно незаметнее, но время от времени ловит ответные взгляды — по-видимому, они оба все еще не могут свыкнуться с этим странным знакомством.

— Где ты работаешь? — спрашивает Тэцуро.

— В Канда, — отвечает Цукисима и спустя пару мгновений добавляет: — И вы, вероятно, захотите отправиться туда со мной?

— Ну раз уж ты приглашаешь! — невинно разводит руками Тэцуро. — Деньги-то только у тебя.

— Боюсь, что скоро мне придется ходить пешком, — ворчит Цукисима.

Позвякивая, подходит трамвай, а когда открываются двери, Тэцуро вслед за Цукисимой поднимается внутрь. Сейчас, утром, пассажиров гораздо больше, чем тем вечером: одни счастливцы, отвоевав себе обитые велюром сиденья, негромко переговариваются, другие пытаются урвать законную порцию сна, а те, кому не повезло, стоят, держась за ремешок, и отрешенно смотрят кто куда.

Пока Цукисима расплачивается за проезд, Тэцуро пробивается к окну, чтобы при дневном свете как следует разглядеть пейзаж за окном. Все те же нескончаемые домики, утопающие в зелени, крошечные храмы и садики. Улицы гораздо уже, чем в современном Токио, спуски круче, а трамвайная линия более изломанная, так что временами приходится с удвоенной силой цепляться за ремешок.

Цукисима, покачиваясь, пробирается к нему и молча протягивает билет. За окно даже не смотрит, приваливается спиной к передней стенке, обитой деревом, и начинает что-то перебирать в портфеле. И тут Тэцуро посещает мысль, что, уже несколько месяцев живя в Токио, дыша его воздухом, Цукисима этот Токио не видел и не знает. Как и Тэцуро, он каждый день ездит одним и тем же путем, запертый в душном вагоне. Наверное, так же угнетен постоянным недостатком времени и не замечает ничего, кроме улицы, на которой живет. Да и та постепенно растворяется в памяти, оставляя лишь четкие ориентиры: тут повернуть, тут перейти дорогу. А может, он вовсе не страдает от своей занятости? Если только по вечерам, открывая дневник и выпуская на его страницы все, что скопилось за день.

— Вот, благодарю за то, что позволили прочесть. — Цукисима протягивает ему тот самый распечатанный черновик Акааси. Интересно, он захватил его с собой по чистой случайности или носил с того самого дня в ожидании встречи?

— Что скажешь? — Тэцуро тут же засовывает его в портфель, чтобы не привлекать внимания.

— Мне понравилось, но, увы, не удалось постигнуть все тонкости вашего мира, — честно признается Цукисима. — Так много образности, временами создается впечатление полнейшей нереальности происходящего. Вы понимаете меня? Хотя, возможно, дело во всех этих словах. Комби…

— Комбини, — улыбается Тэцуро. — Нет, дело не только в них. Акааси именно такой. Если хочешь, принесу тебе еще что-нибудь из его работ.

— Буду премного благодарен.

Искоса наблюдая, как Цукисима безучастно скользит взглядом по рекламным плакатам вдоль стен, Тэцуро вспоминает строки из дневника, зачитанные Дайсё. В какой момент Цукисиму угораздит влюбиться и в кого — об этом Тэцуро вряд ли узнает. Но примеряя написанное к его нынешнему образу, никак не может отделаться от диссонанса.

И его почему-то совсем не удивляет, что Цукисиме понравился рассказ Акааси. Тот такой же умелец заталкивать свои эмоции как можно дальше и выпускать их только на бумагу. Будь они знакомы друг с другом, возможно, смогли бы подружиться. Если только каждый не ушел бы в себя так глубоко, что Тэцуро пришлось бы самому вытаскивать обоих из их уютных маленьких мирков.

К тому времени, как трамвай прибывает на Токийский вокзал, Тэцуро успевает прочесть все объявления в вагоне. Прямо над головой — рекламный листок фирмы по перевозке вещей, рядом — реклама газовых плит, а за ним — плакат, где белыми иероглифами на красном фоне выведено «Кинофильм “Вечные снега”». От похода в кино он бы точно не отказался, достать бы еще денег.

— Скоро прибудем, — сообщает Цукисима.

Сойдя с трамвая, они попадают на широкую улицу, и дышать становится труднее. Из-за огромного числа повозок и рикш здесь очень пыльно. Прочистив горло, Тэцуро оглядывается вокруг и не может сдержать восхищенного вздоха. Вместо тесно прижатых друг к другу крошечных деревянных домиков по обе стороны дороги выстроились высокие статные здания самых разных архитектурных стилей. Наблюдая, как Тэцуро вертит головой из стороны в сторону, Цукисима хмыкает:

— Неужто все так сильно поменялось?

— Сейчас я и сам в это не верю. — Он переводит восторженный взгляд на Цукисиму. — Куда дальше?

— Вдоль по улице, до того кирпичного здания, — тот вытягивает руку, указывая путь.

По дороге вниманием Тэцуро завладевает с десяток витрин, но мимо одной он никак не может пройти. За стеклом со вкусом расставлены европейские книги: красные, синие, зеленые, с золотыми буквами и узорчатыми переплетами. И так хочется заглянуть хоть в одну из них, что кажется, будто он снова попал в юношеские годы, когда по несколько часов пропадал в книжных магазинах. Тэцуро отрывает взгляд от витрины и смотрит на Цукисиму, который все это время терпеливо стоит рядом.

— Не опоздаешь?

— У меня есть еще несколько минут, — отвечает тот, но все это время, наверное, только и думал, как бы распрощаться повежливее и уже наконец свинтить.

— Я задержусь тут пока. У тебя есть обед?

— Да, в полдень.

— Если не вернусь обратно, встретимся около твоей работы? Покажу тебе кое-что. Ну, если захочешь.

Во взгляде Цукисимы мелькает заинтересованность, он коротко кивает, после чего разворачивается и идет прочь, оставляя Тэцуро одного. Но собственное одиночество Тэцуро совсем не заботит, он уже знает, чем займется в ближайшее время.

Зайдя внутрь книжной лавки, он словно попадает в старый европейский фильм. Звенит дверной колокольчик, оповещая о прибытии посетителя, и тут же на Тэцуро обращаются несколько пар глаз потенциальных покупателей или тех, кого, как и его самого, заманивают внутрь яркие книги с витрины. К нему выходит хозяин лавки, пожилой мужчина в потертом черном костюме и круглых очках. Он вежливо кланяется, наверное, принимая Тэцуро за одного из тех богатеев, кто, побывав в Европе, привозит с собой невиданные ранее фасоны одежды и обуви.

Поклонившись в ответ, Тэцуро подходит к одному из стеллажей и уверенно проводит пальцами по новеньким корешкам. Гёте, Андерсен в переводе Мори Огай — да он бы ползарплаты выложил за них! Аккуратно вытащив с полки томик «Фауста», Тэцуро неспешно перелистывает его. Хрустит переплет, от свежих страниц, совсем недавно вышедших из-под типографского станка, ощутимо веет стариной, и приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не зарыться в них носом. Тэцуро поглаживает напечатанные иероглифы — совсем так же, как Цукисима, когда взял в руки черновик Акааси. Вот только Цукисима в праве не верить в то, что прикоснулся к частичке будущего, воспринимать это как розыгрыш, а Тэцуро уже окутан атмосферой прошлого со всех сторон.

Он проводит в лавке час, а может быть, и два. Время утрачивает свое значение, когда Тэцуро расхаживает вдоль стеллажей, выбирая, в какую же книгу заглянуть на этот раз. В своем мире, с работой, у него катастрофически не хватает времени, чтобы, как сейчас, затеряться между полок — погрузиться в чтение и не выныривать, точно старшеклассник около стойки с «Джампом» или порнографическими журналами. Постоянно что-то отвлекает, перебивает желание; так оно и исчезает, оставляя только ностальгическое послевкусие.

Он покидает лавку, ничего не купив, чем наверняка очень сильно удивляет хозяина. От книжного Тэцуро следует дальше по улице, останавливается напротив витрины часового магазина и окидывает взглядом множество золотых часов и цепочек, отдавая должное многообразию оттенков и форм. Большие и совсем маленькие, строгие и изящные, с ярлыками на шелковых ниточках, где указаны цены. Но скудные познания в истории денежной системы Японии не дают прикинуть, насколько это дорого.

Переместившись от часового магазина к магазину европейской одежды, Тэцуро задерживается на галстуках. Еще один сувенир из прошлого, который он бы не прочь забрать с собой. Совсем не похожи на те, что он носит на работу. Он оглядывает себя: унылые, блеклые цвета — как раз для офисного служащего, да и качество не самое лучшее.

Постепенно улица превращается в сплошной людской поток, быстрый и бурлящий. Прохожих все больше, из бесконечных рядов служащих выделяются зеваки, которые праздно шатаются по улице, словно попали на ярмарку: на лицах спокойствие и безмятежность. Солнце движется к зениту, тают тени зданий, и земля, кажется, пышет жаром. Полдень близко. Тэцуро смотрит на часы, стрелки показывают половину двенадцатого, но он не сверял время, когда перенесся сюда — может быть, он уже опаздывает.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — бросает он в толпу, толком ни к кому не обращаясь.

— Десять минут первого, — отвечают ему, и, кивнув, Тэцуро бросается на другую часть улицы.

Цукисима дожидается его под навесом, около дверей. Скрестив руки на груди, он отстраненно наблюдает за прохожими, больше напоминая мраморную статую — такой же бледный и безэмоциональный. Увидев Тэцуро, он отмирает и нетерпеливо прищелкивает языком.

— А я уж понадеялся, что вы воротились к себе.

— Я тоже рад, что ты нашел для меня время, — улыбается ему Тэцуро. — Есть предложения, куда пойдем?

— Поблизости есть раменная.

— Нет, я больше не буду есть за твой счет, — вскинув руки, протестует Тэцуро, но желудок предательски урчит. Цукисима со злорадным сочувствием качает головой.

— Поверьте, Куроо-сан, если вы умрете от голода, ваши похороны обойдутся гораздо дороже.

Пока они шагают в направлении раменной, Тэцуро продолжает разглядывать витрины. Внимание привлекает журнальный прилавок на углу: прямо под карнизом крыши вывешено полотно с рекламой книжных новинок, а рядом пестрит еще десяток самых разных брошюр. На ходу Тэцуро успевает прочесть написанное крупным шрифтом объявление о выходе нового сборника стихов Ёсии Исаму и еще нескольких романов от незнакомых авторов. А потом взгляд цепляется за худощавого молодого мужчину с вытянутым лицом и крупными чертами лица. Просунув руки в рукава юката, он неспешно прогуливается по тротуару.

— Эй, — Тэцуро чуть наклоняется к Цукисиме и незаметно указывает пальцем на мужчину. — Только не говори мне, что это Акутагава!

— Да, его частенько можно встретить в этом районе, — сообщает Цукисима как само собой разумеющийся факт. — Вы читали его рассказы?

— Конечно, они даже в школьную программу сейчас входят! «Бататовая каша», «Табак и дьявол», «Паутинка»…

— Паутинка?

— Ах да, он же ее позже напишет. Забудь.

Хмыкнув, Цукисима задирает подбородок, мол, ну и сдались мне ваши тайны. Хотя кто знает, может, он смущается. Тэцуро известно все, что будет происходить в ближайшие сто лет, а Цукисиме выпала судьба слышать только обрывки. Кто знает, что он чувствует на самом деле?

— Так что вы собирались показать мне? — все-таки напоминает тот.

— Уверен, что хочешь это увидеть? Не боишься, что придется окончательно мне поверить?

— Признаться, я уже сбит с толку.

— Решать тебе.

Наступает пауза; Цукисима молча шагает рядом, глядя под ноги и поджав губы. Наверное, пытается все взвесить, прикинуть, есть ли еще шанс к отступлению. Но в конечном счете любопытство берет верх, он поднимает лицо и уверенно произносит:

— Хорошо, я готов.

— Окей.

Но стоит Тэцуро полезть в портфель, Цукисима дергает его за рукав и оторопело шепчет:

— Только не здесь, идемте.

Он заводит их в проулок между домами и встает спиной к прохожим, загораживая обзор. Все время, пока Тэцуро возится с портфелем, не отводит глаз — прищурившись, выжидает, что же покажется изнутри.

— Постойте-ка, это же... — только и выдыхает он, когда Тэцуро протягивает журнал. Сжав его обеими ладонями, Цукисима тут же всматривается в дату на обложке и произносит: — Две тысячи шестнадцатый.

— Да, а я о чем говорю.

— Никто не должен его увидеть. — Цукисима подтягивает сумку и принимается бережно вкладывать журнал между других бумажек. — Когда его нужно вернуть?

— Да когда угодно, но если больше не появлюсь, сожги.

— Хорошо. — Цукисима с сожалением опускает глаза на портфель, явно надеясь, что не придется прибегать ко второму варианту.

Внутри крошечной раменной дышится еще тяжелее, чем на улице. Воздух влажный от пара и пропитан запахами лапши, мясного бульона и пота. Из-за узких занавешенных окон солнце почти не проникает внутрь, и помещение освещается керосиновыми лампами. Посетителей здесь не меньше, чем на обеденном перерыве в современных Гиндзе или Уэно, и свободный стол приходится чуть ли не отвоевывать.

Не сдержавшись, Тэцуро достает из кармана носовой платок и проводит им по столешнице и лавке. Не то чтобы он не доверял местному сервису, но объявиться в офисе с пятном от рамена столетней давности — не самая вдохновляющая перспектива. Бокуто точно будет отпускать шуточки до конца рабочего дня.

— Не обессудьте, что не европейский ресторан в Гиндза… — пристыженно бурчит Цукисима, а пока они ждут заказ, спрашивает: — Кого вы еще читали кроме Акутагавы?

— Да много кого, я диплом писал про литературные кружки.

— Правда? — в этом вопросе больше одобрения, чем удивления. Насколько Цукисима вообще способен кого-то похвалить.

— Ага, помню, что особенно залипал на романы Фтабатэя, Нацумэ, ну и Мисимы, конечно.

— Мисимы?

— Ну да, Мисима Юкио, — поясняет Тэцуро, но в следующую же секунду до него доходит: — Черт, он же еще не родился. Но ты обязательно прочти его, понял? Лет так через тридцать...

— Так и умереть недолго, — Цукисима скучающе подпирает щеку ладонью, но потом весь меняется в лице: — Куроо-сан, так вы скорее всего осведомлены и о дате моей кончины?

Он спрашивает это как что-то само собой разумеющееся, но от этого становится еще более неловко.

— Ничего я тебе не скажу, — Тэцуро натягивает уверенную улыбку и пытается сменить тему: — И с чего вдруг такая заинтересованность? Неужто и вправду поверил, что я из будущего?

— Вариантов у меня немного…

Цукисиму прерывает официантка, подошедшая с подносом, и принимается расставлять тарелки на столе. Даже не верится, что наконец-то удастся поесть. В прошлый раз была одинокая бутылка пива — большего Тэцуро не мог и не хотел себе позволить, тем более в компании непьющего Цукисимы. А сейчас перед ним настоящий рамэн, горячий и ароматный.

— Ну а что ты подумал обо мне тогда, в трамвае? — возвращается к теме Тэцуро, зачерпывая бульон: на вид почти такой же, как и сейчас, только без всяких добавок типа кунжута и прочей ерунды. — Заметил же, как я одет.

— Я не присматривался, — Цукисима осторожно отхлебывает из ложки. — Это невежливо. К тому же здесь, в столице, многие одеваются столь же… кричаще.

— Да ладно, выкладывай как есть!

— Хорошо, как скажете. Я решил, что вы сошли с ума и вам как можно скорее нужно в больницу, — с серьезным лицом выдает Цукисима, а потом прыскает в ладонь. — Простите, но даже сейчас я все еще задумываюсь об этом.

— Ну и засранец же ты, Цукки, — хохочет Тэцуро, и щеки Цукисимы вспыхивают румянцем, который едва заметен из-за плохого освещения. То ли ему жарко, то ли это реакция на ругательство.

— А что еще я должен был подумать? — вполголоса шипит Цукисима. — На вас были те странные штаны и сорочка без рукавов… что это?

— Моя домашняя одежда. Я лежал на кровати и вдруг очутился на Токийском вокзале. Ты же помнишь, я был уверен, что сплю.

— И вправду. Кто ж еще, будучи в здравом уме, сядет в трамвай без денег?..

— Вот видишь, как знал, что ты окажешься там, — самодовольно заключает Тэцуро, и Цукисиме остается лишь покачать головой в знак капитуляции. — Но согласись, я хоть немного скрасил тебе вечер?

— Ну если только самую малость. Я вроде не мечтал сопровождать гостя из будущего, еще и за просто так.

— Ничего не за просто так! А как же увлекательная беседа?

— Ну вот еще.

***

День в офисе проходит тяжело: сказываются и ночной недосып, и утреннее путешествие. После обеда в рамэнной Тэцуро провожает Цукисиму до работы и, распрощавшись, отправляется дальше изучать торговые улочки. Еще пару часов он бродит по жаре в одиночку, время от времени заглядывая в какой-нибудь магазин, но потом мироздание, сжалившись, отправляет его обратно.

Тэцуро деловито всматривается в экран монитора, но мозг отдает команды через раз, поэтому процесс сдвигается с мертвой точки только к обеду. Работу других Тэцуро тоже комментирует вяло. Бокуто все удивляется, где он успел весь пропахнуть рамэном, а Яку отпускает едкий комментарий: «Снова бары на всю ночь и тарелка рамэна под утро?».

После работы Бокуто удается затащить его в бар, и вечер грозит пойти по сценарию Яку. В ожидании Акааси Тэцуро заказывает себе огромный бокал пива и окончательно сливается с окружающей реальностью. С каждым прыжком во времени адаптироваться все сложнее; вот он с аппетитом поглощает рамэн, обсуждая с Цукисимой любимых писателей, а в следующий миг снова в пути на работу. Незаметно в жизни Тэцуро появляются два Токио: один стремится задушить его сроками и бумажной волокитой, а другой позволяет рассмотреть себя, изучить, прочувствовать. Вот только привыкнуть к смене этих состояний не так просто.

— Да что с тобой сегодня? — звучный голос Бокуто выдергивает его из размышлений. — Не спал всю ночь? — заговорщически прищуривается он.

— Нет, просто допоздна читал журнал.

— А журнал ты этот подцепил в клубе в Синдзюку? — не унимается Бокуто.

— Нет, — отрезает Тэцуро. — Послушай, я не был вчера в клубе.

Бокуто пытается что-то вставить, но тут к столу подходит Акааси. Они не виделись уже больше месяца, но стоит признать: поездка на север пошла ему на пользу. Из темных глаз исчезла безысходность, возникшая под давлением мегаполиса. Порой казалось, что Акааси, как и сам Тэцуро, задыхался в этом городе, как будто что-то неведомое сжимало горло и перекрывало кислород. Радовало, что хоть одному из них удалось вырваться из этой рутины и сделать глоток свежего воздуха.

— Давно ждете? — спрашивает Акааси, присаживаясь рядом с Тэцуро. — Еле смог залезть в вагон.

— Я пытаюсь выпытать у Куро, где он был прошлой ночью, а он не сознается, — жалуется Бокуто, насупившись как ребенок.

— Почему вы не сознаетесь? — Акааси обращает лицо к Тэцуро. Он так и зовет его на «вы» — привычка, оставшаяся с университетских времен, — но цепляет Тэцуро это именно сейчас. В голове тут же всплывает Цукисима, хотя Акааси при всем желании не переплюнуть того в обмене формальностями.

— Потому что нигде я вчера не был, я просто устал, — Тэцуро смотрит на него, мысленно умоляя: ну хоть ты мне поверь.

— Он говорит, что нигде не был, — Акааси поворачивается к Бокуто, и тот разочарованно вздыхает. Воспользовавшись паузой, Акааси спрашивает у Тэцуро: — Как ваши поиски? Вы нашли поэта, о котором спрашивали меня? Цукисима?..

— Кэй, — кивает Тэцуро. — Да, нашел кое-что.

Акааси заинтересованно склоняет голову, как бы прося продолжать.

— Переехал из Мияги в Токио в шестнадцатом году, работает редактором поэтической страницы в одной газете. В свободное от дел время пишет стихи, хотя почему-то даже не пытается их опубликовать.

— И почему же?

— Вот это я и хочу выяснить. Хотя склоняюсь к тому, что он просто не уверен в себе.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто он все еще жив, — недоумевая, вклинивается Бокуто.

— Что?

— Ты рассказываешь о нем в настоящем времени, но ведь он уже давно умер? — поясняет тот, и Тэцуро замирает.

И правда, для Бокуто, для Акааси — для всего мира — Цукисима Кэй уже часть истории. Его не встретишь на улице, не попросишь мелочи на проезд. С ним нельзя, вот как сейчас, выпить пива или съесть по тарелке рамэна, обсудить любимые произведения. Цукисима Кэй — всего лишь частица давно минувшей эпохи. И за несколько недель он становится для Тэцуро настолько реальным, что язык не повернется назвать его просто частицей.

— Эй, я сказал что-то не то? — Бокуто обеспокоенно вертит головой. — Акааси, он точно перегрелся сегодня!

— Заткнись, — беззлобно тянет Тэцуро, легко пиная его под столом.

Возможно, как раз Бокуто и стоило бы рассказать об этих перемещениях. Но он потом еще долго будет ворчать о несправедливости и как его ждут в ночных кварталах Эдо. И Тэцуро бы с удовольствием прошвырнулся с ним по этим улицам, пестрящим красными фонарями, но портал, по всей видимости, — путевка только для одного.

— Я хотел бы предложить вам первую часть своей повести для нового выпуска, — удачно меняет тему Акааси и протягивает Тэцуро флешку. — Я написал ее еще во время отпуска, посмотрите, как будет время?

— Конечно. — Тэцуро убирает флешку в карман портфеля.

— Ну нет, только давайте не будем говорить о работе, — Бокуто смотрит на них с негодованием. Тэцуро подавляет зевок, и тот взрывается: — Акааси, ты глянь, он же так не протянет и до конца года!

Замечая краем глаза, как подрагивают плечи Акааси, Тэцуро и сам начинает смеяться. Хотя слова Бокуто уже не кажутся просто шуткой.


	7. Chapter 7

С выходом журнала появляется пара дней, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох и настроиться на следующий выпуск. Пока большая часть отдела прославляет жизнь без дедлайнов, Тэцуро общается с прессой, строит график работы на следующий месяц и просматривает присланные рукописи. Уже после первого прочтения большая часть отправляется в стопку «вернуть», но несколько работ он все же откладывает. Остается только связаться с авторами и обсудить правки. С поэзией в этом месяце пока полный провал, как будто в жизни закончились темы кроме несчастной любви и сексуальной неудовлетворенности. Если так пойдет и дальше, они ничем не будут отличаться от низкопробных интернет-сайтов.

 Но разобраться с парой десятков авторов-неумех все же не так сложно, как с перемещениями во времени. Скачки происходят бессистемно: никакой привязки к месту, где в тот момент находится Тэцуро, или ко времени суток. И единственная константа в этих перемещениях — Цукисима Кэй. Узнавать его на улицах старого Токио становится все проще. И он довольно быстро смиряется со своей участью, хоть и старается не выказывать особого восторга.

 Их встречи порой минутны — только кивнуть на бегу или кинуть быстрое приветствие и разойтись по делам. Но иногда Тэцуро выбрасывает вечером, и им удается прогуляться несколько кварталов в сторону Сиба, обмениваясь комментариями о литературе, моде или архитектуре. Порой кажется, словно они — члены литературного кружка, собирающегося по выходным.

***

 Стоя в ванной комнате с зубной щеткой в зубах, Тэцуро пытается выдворить из головы мысли о работе — все до одной. Тихое журчание воды из-под крана успокаивает, настраивает на сон грядущий. 

«Что делаешь?», — быстро набирает он Дайсё, не выпуская щетку изо рта. Этот вечер он решает провести дома и как следует выспаться, а вот завтра можно и придумать что-то поинтереснее. 

Через полминуты телефон вибрирует. Тэцуро лезет во входящие, чтобы прочесть ответ, как вдруг его подбрасывает на ровном месте. Мигает свет, окружающий мир в одну секунду становится похож на бешеный калейдоскоп, но длится это, как и всегда, не дольше пары мгновений.

 Тэцуро проваливается в душный полумрак; прохладный кафельный пол под босыми стопами сменяет шероховатый настил, скорее всего татами, шум воды — громкая возня за стенкой. Постепенно глаза привыкают к темноте, и Тэцуро осматривается: по своему размеру помещение больше напоминает подсобку комбини — в таких тесных комнатушках не ютятся даже в Токио. Но в том, что это не подсобка, не остается никаких сомнений, когда за спиной раздается знакомый голос:

 — Чувствуйте себя как дома.

 Тэцуро вздрагивает — хотя пора бы уже и привыкнуть — и оборачивается. Возле занавешенного окна за низким столиком сидит Цукисима, весь подобравшись и не сводя глаз с Тэцуро. В скупом свете настольной лампы его лицо кажется мрачнее обычного. Не ожидал, наверное, гостей посреди ночи, да еще и в таком виде: в одних трусах и с телефоном в руке. Тэцуро хохочет:

 — Ну, спасибо, хоть не из душа.

 — Душа? — переспрашивает Цукисима.

 — Да, такая… штука, — Тэцуро пытается рукой изобразить насадку, — из которой вода льется.

 — Ах штука… — задумчиво повторяет Цукисима. — Так вы собирались ко сну?

 — Ага, как раз сегодня мечтал выспаться. Редкие мгновения между подготовкой нового выпуска.

 Цукисима только хмыкает — ни грамма сочувствия — и вновь опускает глаза в лист перед собой. Он не обманывал, когда твердил, что у него много работы: весь стол завален ворохом бумаг, — еще немного, и можно вызывать спасателей, чтобы вытащили его из-под этих завалов.

 — Я думал, ты редактируешь поэтическую страницу в газете? — Тэцуро подходит к столу и наклоняется, всматриваясь в лист вверх ногами.

 — Не только, — говорит Цукисима, не поднимая лица. Губы его подрагивают, он что-то еле слышно бормочет себе под нос, водя пальцем вверх-вниз вдоль строки. На стихи точно не похоже, скорее на статью.

 — Что это? — Тэцуро не может удержаться от расспросов.

 — Перевод английской статьи для экономического журнала, один знакомый попросил помочь.

 — Ты переводишь с английского?

 — Нет, только проверяю переведенный текст на наличие ошибок. — Цукисима распрямляет плечи и устало выдыхает, чуть запрокидывая голову. Одной рукой он разминает затекшую шею, другой сжимает переносицу. Неудивительно, что он почти нигде не бывает, если каждый вечер дома ждет сверхурочная работа. Да и условия у Цукисимы не самые подходящие.

 Тэцуро присаживается на пол и обводит взглядом комнату. Жилище Цукисимы больше напоминает логово: закопченные сёдзи на хлипких конструкциях, потертые татами — а при дневном свете все, наверное, выглядит еще хуже. Большую часть противоположной от окна стены занимает комод, старый, но вытесанный из добротной древесины, с тонким рисунком. Рядом с ним — узкая постель, которая сегодня вряд ли дождется своего хозяина. К стенам прибиты доски; полумрак скрадывает груды какого-то хлама и, конечно же, книги. Книг у Цукисимы уж точно больше, чем всего остального. Стопками они пылятся на полках, возле комода, даже под столом. Тэцуро с интересом берет в руки первую попавшуюся и вглядывается в название: «Автомобилестроение».

 — Не думал, что ты увлекаешься машинами.

 — Это брат принес.

 — У тебя есть брат?

 — Да, в Мияги.

 — А, точно. — Лишь единожды Тэцуро встречает на страницах дневника упоминание о брате, и то вскользь.

 — Я не говорил вам, что я из Мияги, — вскользь замечает Цукисима, не отрываясь от работы. И не дав Тэцуро даже придумать какую-нибудь отмазку, добавляет: — Или я стану настолько известным, что мое жизнеописание будут изучать в школе?

 — Ах-ха, не льсти себе, впереди долгий путь, — шутя осаживает его Тэцуро. — Но все равно я…

 — Ничего мне не расскажете, — заканчивает за него Цукисима и понимающе кивает.

 — То-то же.

Тэцуро укладывается прямо на татами и прикрывает глаза. Соседи за стенкой постепенно затихают; тихий скрип пера Цукисимы перебивает лишь стрекот цикад за окном. Все это успокаивает Тэцуро, и он с удовольствием погружается в сладкую дремоту.

 — Куроо-сан? — слышится над головой, и Тэцуро распахивает глаза. — Вы знаете английский?

 — Учил в школе и немного в универе, но уже, наверное, все забыл. А что? — Тэцуро переворачивается на бок и подпирает голову рукой.

 — Не могу разобраться с одним предложением, кажется, здесь слово переведено неправильно.

 — А оригинал у тебя есть?

 — Да, вот, — Цукисима шуршит бумагами и достает какой-то иностранный журнал.

 В голове моментально возникает решение проблемы, и Тэцуро подскакивает с пола.

 — У меня же словарь есть!

 — Только не говорите, что ходите в ванную со словарем, — подозрительно косится на него Цукисима. — Или у вас так принято?

 — Ну почти. Смотри.

 Тэцуро обходит стол и, примостившись рядом с Цукисимой, бедром заставляет его подвинуться. Тот что-то бурчит, но отсаживается. Тэцуро кладет телефон прямо на лист со статьей и пристально смотрит на Цукисиму в ожидании реакции.

 — Вы извлечете словарь оттуда? — Цукисима наклоняется к телефону, чуть ли не касаясь его кончиком носа, так что очки съезжают с переносицы, но пальцами предусмотрительно не касается.

 — Почти угадал. — Тэцуро снимает режим блокировки и открывает меню. Отыскав там нужный значок, запускает программу. — Вот, англо-японский, и если понадобится, японско-английский. Этой кнопкой поменяешь язык. Ясно?

 Цукисима замирает, уткнувшись в телефон. Глаза завороженно вспыхивают черным, влажным блеском; стена безразличия, которую он выстраивает вокруг себя каждый раз, когда Тэцуро заводит разговор о будущем, дает заметную трещину.

 — Что это?

 — Это, — Тэцуро обводит пальцем телефон, — называется «смартфон», а вот это, — тычет в экран, — электронный словарь.

 Цукисима, не отрываясь, разглядывает диковинный прибор.

 — Погасло! — ахает он, когда телефон переходит в режим ожидания.

 — Просто разблокируй, — показывает Тэцуро.

 — И вы хотите сказать, что в будущем книги можно читать… вот так? Но тогда кто же покупает ваш журнал?

 — На самом деле, до сих пор полно тех, кто предпочитает бумажный вариант электронному, так что можешь не беспокоиться, — объясняет Тэцуро. — Так, ты собираешься болтать или работать? Время — деньги, Цукки. — Он легко хлопает ладонью по статье.

 Выходит почти так же, как с ребятами на работе, и, если судить по выражению лица Цукисимы, это приводит в замешательство обоих.

 — Я забочусь о твоем финансовом благополучии. — Поднимаясь, Тэцуро смущенно треплет Цукисиму за плечо и усаживается за противоположную часть стола. Он бы мог помочь, но в ситуации со старым языком лучше не мешать.

 Цукисима послушно погружается в работу: выискивает слово в оригинале и подносит палец к телефону.

 — Смелее, коснись нужной буквы, — мягко наставляет Тэцуро. — Да, вот так.

 Цукисима трогает экран — неуверенно, словно все еще ждет подвоха, — и, удостоверившись, что все получилось, переходит к следующей букве — и так, пока не набирает слово целиком.

 — Что дальше?

 — Поиск.

 Сработало или нет, можно не спрашивать. Когда словарь выдает результаты, Цукисима с детской радостью округляет глаза. Он всматривается в экран, затем в оригинал и статью и закусывает губу.

 — Проведи пальцем снизу вверх, чтобы увидеть весь список. Если хочешь проверить другое слово, нажми «очистить».

 Чтобы не отвлекать, Тэцуро опять заваливается на пол и разглядывает Цукисиму исподтишка. Работает тот небыстро, но кропотливо: вчитывается в каждую строчку по несколько раз, прокручивает туда-обратно переводы слов. На миг Тэцуро даже жалеет, что дал ему такую игрушку, — теперь Цукисима начинает перепроверять каждое второе слово, вызывающее сомнение. Не исключено, что ему просто нравится тыкать пальцем в экран и смотреть, как телефон выдает ему результаты на японском. Извечные уныние и безжизненность исчезают без следа, так что хочется дернуть его за рукав и выпытать, кто он такой и куда дел Цукисиму Кэя.

 — Чему вы улыбаетесь? — вдруг спрашивает тот, будто почувствовав взгляд Тэцуро на себе.

 — Нравится смотреть, как ты работаешь, — честно говорит Тэцуро.

 — Что же тут может нравиться? — Цукисима косится на него в недоумении.

 — Сейчас ты выглядишь сосредоточеннее, чем половина моего отдела за день до выпуска журнала.

 — А вы считаете себя хорошим начальником, Куроо-сан?

 — Хм, никогда особо не задумывался об этом. А что, захотелось поработать под моим началом?

 — Боже упаси, — Цукисима закатывает глаза.

 — Эй, и после всего, что я для тебя сделал! — Тэцуро тянется к нему под столом и щипает чуть выше колена. Цукисима шипит и дергает ногой.

 — Если бы вы соизволили скоротать этот вечер дома, я бы уже давно закончил.

 — Тогда я пойду спать, — заключает Тэцуро и отползает к расстеленному на полу футону. — А ты только попробуй не закончить к утру!

 — Поступайте, как знаете, — Цукисима даже не протестует, когда Тэцуро забирается под одеяло.

 — Спокойной ночи, Цукки. Работай хорошо.

 Поначалу Тэцуро еще слышит возню Цукисимы, но очень скоро его точно накрывает невидимым куполом, который отсекает все звуки. Сон приходит быстро, обволакивает, как смола, погружая в темноту. Перед глазами мелькают обрывочные картинки офиса, который почему-то расположен по соседству с тем самым книжным, в Канда. Вот Бокуто расхаживает по кабинету в хакама, зазывая в веселый квартал, Акааси в университетской форме Мэйдзи и фуражке что-то выводит пером у себя в тетради, а Яку, не скупясь в выражениях, ругает партию друзей конституционного правительства*.

 

Будит Тэцуро громкий разговор — похоже, сосед за стенкой опять поссорился со своей девушкой. Тэцуро морщится, не открывая глаз, и ерзает на постели: еще поспать или подниматься? Сегодня ведь выходной, какой смысл спешить? Вытянув руки вперед, он упирается пальцами во что-то мягкое. Или в кого-то. Опять подцепил в клубе или все-таки вытащил Дайсё? Но на месте прошлой ночи полный провал. Вот как можно всю ночь трахаться с кем-то и даже не вспомнить наутро?

От мерного сопения под боком накатывает умиротворение. Тэцуро подгребает лежащего рядом к себе и вжимается в теплое сонное тело. Утыкается лбом в точеные позвонки, водит носом промеж острых лопаток, вдыхая незнакомый аромат трав. Нет, это точно не Дайсё, у того одеколон с горьковато-терпким ароматом. Значит, опять клуб. Правда, сейчас это не сильно беспокоит Тэцуро. Он ползет рукой вверх по худощавому бедру, сминая ткань, подбирается к ягодицам, как вдруг чужая ладонь останавливает его.

— Куроо-сан, что вы делаете? — сонный голос Цукисимы переполнен смятением.

И вот оно-то окончательно и будит Тэцуро.

Распахнув глаза, он тотчас же убирает руки и отодвигается к стенке. Рядом с ним, притулившись у самого края — так, что рукам и ногам попросту не хватает места на постели, — лежит Цукисима. Перекатившись на спину, он лениво привстает на локтях и рассеянно оглядывает Тэцуро из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Невыспавшийся, взъерошенный, да еще и без очков, он совсем не похож на прежнего себя — собранного и выдрессированного, не позволяющего ни единой эмоции нарушить этот безупречный образ. Вместо застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашки, тщательно заправленной в брюки и перетянутой поясом, — полураспахнутая юката и оби, ослабший во время сна. Солнце мягко золотит оголенные участки бледной кожи и пушистый ворох волос, и Тэцуро понимает, что никак не может выбраться из сна. Потому что из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не запустить ладонь в эти непослушные пряди.

 В этот самый миг Цукисима — кем бы он ни был, приключением из прошлого или порождением больной фантазии, — живее всех живых.

 — Куроо-сан, что с вами?

 — Извини, я не хотел, — встряхнув головой, Тэцуро вымучивает улыбку в попытке перевести все в шутку. — Приснился кое-кто, вот я и перепутал.

 — Экое расстройство, должно быть. — Цукисима с наигранным сочувствием качает головой. Его взгляд осторожно скользит вниз, и щеки вмиг покрываются румянцем. — Оно и видно.

 Тэцуро вслед за ним тоже оглядывает себя и закатывает глаза.

 — Ой, вот только не говори мне, что у тебя не бывает утренних стояков.

 — Я бы предпочел не выставлять это напоказ.

 — Ну что поделать. — Тэцуро рывком поднимается и, перешагнув через Цукисиму, идет к окну. Нужно как можно быстрее начать этот день, чтобы развеять неловкость утреннего недоразумения.

 Но стоит раздвинуть занавески полностью, как Цукисима морщится и прикрывает глаза ладонью.

 — Оставьте как было.

 — Нет, потому что пора вставать. Подъем, Цукки! — бодро командует Тэцуро.

 — Оставьте свои приказы для подчиненных. — Тот поворачивается спиной и с головой зарывается в постель, так что на виду остаются лишь голые пятки.

 — А я думал, ты покажешь мне Токио, — разочарованно тянет Тэцуро.

 — Весь снедаем нетерпением, — глухо доносится из-под одеяла.

 Тэцуро блуждает взглядом по комнате в поисках способа вытащить Цукисиму, но тут замечает на столе, поверх вчерашних листов, знакомую книжечку в кожаном переплете. Еще совсем новая, насыщенного оливкового цвета и без потертостей. Тэцуро склоняется над ней.

 — О, а что это тут у тебя?

 Он собирается прикоснуться к дневнику, чтобы окончательно подтвердить свои догадки, но Цукисима, словно почувствовав опасность, вскакивает.

 — Не трожьте!

 — Хорошо-хорошо, как скажешь. — Тэцуро демонстративно поднимает руки и отступает на полшага. — Цукки, да ты хранишь у себя дома секретные архивы правительства?

 — Нет, — ворчит Цукисима и отшвыривает одеяло. — Это моя записная книжка.

 Путаясь в полах юкаты, он все-таки поднимается и спешит к столу. Взъерошенный, нахохлившийся: краешек рта кривится от недовольства, а на лбу проступают морщинки. Схватив дневник, Цукисима прячет его в один из ящиков комода.

 — Куроо-сан, вас учили, что трогать чужие вещи непозволительно?

 — Зато ты полностью проснулся, так что цель оправдывает средства, — парирует Тэцуро. — Ну так что, куда идем?

Цукисима мог бы проявить больше энтузиазма, но тогда он, наверное, не был бы Цукисимой. Когда он заходит за ширму, на которой висят брюки и рубашка, на лице ясно читается: в вашем возрасте люди должны быть в состоянии сами себя развлечь. Край ширмы едва закрывает грудь, и когда Цукисима стягивает юкату, взгляду Тэцуро предстают точеные ключицы. Что ни говори, а линия плеч и шеи у него прекрасная — поменьше бы только сутулился.

 — Вы голодны? — спрашивает он, глядя куда-то вдаль, за окно, в своей излюбленной манере.

 — От завтрака не откажусь.

 Тэцуро следит, как длинные пальцы ловко управляются с пуговицами на рубашке, а потом замечает на манжете одну потемнее — вместо той, которую он случайно сорвал и утянул с собой в будущее. Или настоящее — как теперь разграничивать?

 — Я знаю одно кафе, в Гиндзе. — Слово «кафе» Цукисима произносит намеренно с акцентом. — Там можно выпить кофе.

 — Ты любишь кофе?

 — Не особо, — хмыкает Цукисима, выходя из-за ширмы. А в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Тэцуро лишь пожимает плечами: — Ну нельзя же любить все, что привезли гайдзины. Это свойственно лишь молодежи.

 — Ты говоришь так, как будто тебе сорок и у тебя кризис среднего возраста, — недоумевает Тэцуро.

 — Кризис?..

 — Да, почаще думай об этом.

 — А вы подумали уже, в чем пойдете? — Цукисима критически оглядывает Тэцуро. — Конечно, может и сойти за последнее веяние моды, но я не слишком сведущ в этих вопросах.

 — А у тебя есть предложения?

 — Да. Например, я могу оставить вас здесь и насладиться прогулкой в одиночестве. — Он косится на Тэцуро.

 — Отклоняется!

 Цукисима вздыхает и подходит к комоду. Кинув короткое «позвольте», он начинает копаться в нижнем ящике; сначала достает темно-оливковый сверток, задумчиво вертит в руках и, поразмыслив, прячет обратно. За ним идет темно-синий, серый, пока, наконец, он не извлекает юкату темно-бордового цвета.

 — Вот, должна быть впору. — Цукисима протягивает ее Тэцуро и поднимается с пола. — Но в следующий раз извольте явиться со своей.

 Комнату Цукисима снимает на втором этаже небольшого дома, построенного еще во времена Эдо, если не раньше. В плохо освещенном узком коридоре душно и пахнет пылью, все загромождено какой-то старой рухлядью, какую не сыщешь сейчас даже в музее. Но, похоже, что никому это особых неудобств не причиняет. Повсюду хлопают сёдзи, снизу раздается топот чужих ног.

 Цукисима в спешке преодолевает коридор, маня за собой рукой, спускается по лестнице на второй этаж и направляется к выходу. Проходя мимо сгорбленной пожилой женщины — скорее всего хозяйки, — он кланяется и желает ей доброго утра. На вопрос: «Изволили привести друга?» отвечает без тени промедления: «Это мой коллега по работе. Вчера засиделись с переводом статьи». И этого, как ни странно, оказывается достаточно; хозяйка понимающе кивает.

Выйдя за калитку, они направляются к трамвайной остановке. Солнце нещадно припекает, хоть лето и осталось позади, и Тэцуро даже рад, что на нем легкая юката, а не душный офисный костюм. Еще бы обувь поудобнее, а не тесные жесткие гэта, но уж лучше они, чем закрытые кожаные туфли. В традиционной одежде, он сам как гость из прошлого — засланец откуда-нибудь из Эдо, а Цукисима в своей песочной шляпе с узкими твердыми полями и руками, небрежно опущенными в карманы, наоборот, — воплощение идеала своей эпохи.

 Воскресная Гиндза поражает не меньше, чем Канда в будний день. Без единой высотки она совсем не похожа на современную, но безоговорочно соответствует репутации «самой благородной улицы», как принято называть ее в эту эпоху. По обеим сторонам дороги выстроились здания в колониальном стиле, вперемешку со старыми постройками; ухоженные аллеи отделяют тротуар от центральной проезжей части, где вовсю гремят трамваи и повозки. Не сдержавшись, Тэцуро лезет за телефоном, который удачно спрятал в рукаве юкаты, и незаметно делает несколько снимков.

 Уже с самого утра улицу наводняют толпы народа. Девушки в легких фланелевых кимоно, статные дамы в широкополых шляпах под руку со своими кавалерами, юнцы в расклешенных брюках и цветастых рубашках, прилюдно обнимающие своих подружек в полупрозрачных платьях — все они неспешно перемещаются из одного магазина в другой, оседают в кафешках и ресторанах, пытаясь соответствовать современной моде. Многие девушки, как вспоминает Тэцуро из романов Танидзаки, подражая европейкам, уже выбеливают кожу и даже сбривают лишнюю растительность на лице.

 — Вы пялитесь, словно сельский невежда, — поддевает его Цукисима.

 — Посмотрел бы я на тебя, окажись мы сейчас в современной Гиндзе! Стоял бы, разинув рот, как ребенок, впервые увидевший самолет.

 — Да я их до сих пор не видел.

 — Ну и нашел чем хвалиться.

 Чтобы попасть в нужное кафе, им приходится еще прождать некоторое время на улице. Что точно не меняется в Японии с годами — так это любовь к очередям. Найми двух-трех человек для имитации толпы, и никому даже в голову не придет сомневаться в качестве твоего продукта.

 Заведение оказывается крошечной кофейней, и ароматы свежемолотых зерен и сдобы сражают уже на подступах. Рядом с входной дверью Тэцуро замечает вывеску и смеется про себя: очень изобретательно, Цукки. На бледно-синем фоне изображен вздыбившийся кот и большими красными буквами катаканы выведено «Кафе черный кот».

 Внутри тесновато, но светло и благодаря вентилятору не так душно, как снаружи. Клетчатый пол весь заставлен круглыми столиками и стульями с коваными спинками, вокруг посетителей вертятся официантки в хрустящих белых фартуках. Одна из них отводит их к освободившемуся месту возле окна и спешит предложить меню.

 — Полагаюсь на тебя. — Тэцуро присаживается, подбирая полы юкаты. Все-таки среди этих модников он выглядел бы гораздо уместнее в своей обычной одежде — глядишь, и пример бы подал.

 Цукисима опускается на свой стул и, стянув шляпу, мелко трясет головой. Влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу и смешно встопорщились на макушке, так и прося пригладить. Тяжело выдыхая, Цукисима расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на воротнике и промокает лицо платком. Меню он оставляет без внимания, а вместо этого обводит взглядом помещение, задерживаясь на компании молодых мужчин, расположившихся у противоположной стены.

 — Взгляните, прямо за вами, — шепчет он, наклоняясь к Тэцуро через стол. — Они из поэтического сообщества.

 — Из Сиракабы, что ли? — Тэцуро возбужденно озирается.

 — Вряд ли, но я уже несколько раз их тут видел. Обычно они подолгу читают стихи или рассуждают о политике.

 — А сам почему к ним не присоединишься?

 — Они, должно быть, выпускники престижного университета, — говорит Цукисима. — Для них я не более чем бестолковый провинциал, ничего не смыслящий в литературе.

 — Но ведь это не так?

 И кажется, ответ уже давно известен и заучен, так что отскакивает от зубов, но плечи Цукисимы заметно поникают. Он отводит взгляд к окну и бросает в никуда:

 — Кто знает…

 — Нельзя судить о результате, даже не попытавшись, — продолжает Тэцуро, не давая ему погрузиться в себя. Стоило вытягивать Цукисиму наружу, чтобы хоть немного встряхнуть, если он даже здесь нашел повод залезть обратно в свою скорлупу. Тэцуро легко пихает его коленкой под столом. — Творчество — это всегда риск, ведь так?

 — А искусство — мрачная бездна, — выдыхает Цукисима.

 — Акутагава?

 — Он самый.

 Цукисима заказывает у подошедшей официантки кофе и что-то из сдобы — Тэцуро не следит, потому что пытается вникнуть в разговор молодых людей. Один, открыв утреннюю газету, громко зачитывает заметку о столкновении с китайской армией в Чжэнцзятуне, а другие наперебой комментируют. Каждый так старается продемонстрировать собственную осведомленность в политике и истории, что Тэцуро еле сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться или не сфотографировать их.

 — А вы не боитесь рисковать, Куроо-сан? — Цукисима сцепляет руки в замок и кладет на них подбородок.

 — В редакции без этого никак, ты не хуже меня знаешь.

 — Я привык тщательно взвешивать свои решения.

 — Не поверишь, я тоже! — Тэцуро понижает голос, придвигаясь ближе: — А потом черт знает что отправляет меня на сто лет назад, и тут хоть завзвешивайся.

 — Как знать…

 — М?

 — Скажите, вы пытались управлять этим? — Цукисима переходит на шепот, хоть и никому нет до них дела: все внимание приковано к компании поэтов.

 — Да как? Меня закручивает, как в водоворот, и выбрасывает сюда.

 — Но ведь должно же существовать какое-то объяснение всему происходящему? — на лице Цукисимы появляется настороженность. — Хотя бы тому, почему вы постоянно оказываетесь поблизости от меня.

 — Если б я знал, — шипит Тэцуро. И это правда лишь отчасти, а насколько, он и сам не знает, но все равно пока не готов признаться Цукисиме, что читал его дневник.

 — Вы должны понимать, что у меня есть все основания не доверять вам, Куроо-сан, — предупреждает тот.

 — Но ведь что-то заставляет тебя сидеть сейчас здесь со мной? — Тэцуро приподнимает брови и улыбается, пробуя уйти от серьезного разговора. И ловит себя на том, что получает удовольствие, ставя Цукисиму в тупик прямыми вопросами.

 — Чистейшая благотворительность, — отнекивается тот.

 — Послушай, — Тэцуро ловит его взгляд и старается говорить как можно серьезнее: — Что бы это ни было, рано или поздно я обязательно узнаю, как это работает. И клянусь, Цукки, ты будешь первым, кому я расскажу об этом. Поэтому у тебя нет причин не доверять мне.

 Цукисима ничего не отвечает, но дыхание его становится напряженнее. Вмиг он съеживается: то ли не может так легко справиться со своими подозрениями, то ли, наоборот, корит себя за излишнюю доверчивость. Но за чашкой кофе он понемногу успокаивается, как ни пытается делать вид, что вся эта пришлая культура его не особенно интересует. Сделав глоток, он откидывается на стуле и прислушивается к разговорам поэтов.

 Тэцуро буквально вгрызается в принесенную булочку, утопая в аромате свежей сдобы. Желудок тотчас же благодарно отзывается, принимая пищу, и ведь не зря говорят, что город становится гораздо роднее, если в нем поесть и поспать. И этот старый Токио, залитый золотом сентябрьского солнца, наполненный дыханием запада, но все еще не утративший себя в новом амплуа, принимает Тэцуро. Токио, в котором в ближайшие семьдесят лет для него нет места, гостеприимно распахивает свои двери перед чужаком, затерявшимся во времени.

 Из задумчивости выводит тихий стук, с которым Цукисима опускает свою чашку на стол. Тэцуро поднимает глаза и не сдерживает ухмылки: прямо над верхней губой у того осела кофейная пенка, с которой он так и уйдет, если не сказать.

 — Что? — Цукисима непонимающе моргает.

 — Ничего.

 Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Тэцуро протягивает ладонь к его лицу и легко снимает пенку большим пальцем.

 На улице их вновь затягивает в жаркий вакуум; солнце палит нещадно, и Цукисима предлагает отправиться в парк. Среди высоких деревьев зной смягчается — уже не обжигает, как под открытым небом, — но не только они забредают сюда в поисках укрытия. Людей в парке не меньше, чем на главной улице: одни отдыхают на лавочках, другие бродят по дорожкам в поисках развлечений. Многие толпятся вокруг фокусников и акробатов или шатров с фехтовальщиками.

 На одной из аллей они видят поэта, без стеснения представляющего прохожим свое творчество. Стоя на возвышении, он с напыщенной торжественностью вещает о страданиях японских подпольных христиан.

 — Довольно… занятные стихи, — говорит Тэцуро Цукисиме, стоит им отойти подальше.

 — Отвратительные, давайте будем честны, — отзывает тот, кривясь в усмешке.

 — Точно. Но сейчас же в моде националистические мотивы?

 — Нет, в моде — хорошая поэзия, только и всего.

 — Да, тут не поспоришь, — хохочет Тэцуро. — Китахара Хакусю сейчас в гробу переворачивается.

 — Он еще жив! — протестующе вскидывается Цукисима.

 — И правда. — Тэцуро виновато чешет затылок, а потом осторожно поддевает Цукисиму локтем. — Но зато тот писака не прячется, в отличие от некоторых.

 — У меня нет привычки выставлять на всеобщее обозрение каждую строчку, что приходит в голову. Тем более не самую удачную. — Вздернув подбородок, Цукисима подносит раскрытую ладонь к лицу и смотрит сквозь пальцы на небо.

 — Признайся, ты просто боишься критики, — нараспев тянет Тэцуро и, подойдя вплотную, кладет ладонь на плечо Цукисимы. Излюбленный прием — даже на Дайсё действует время от времени.

 — Отнюдь, — тот невольно вздрагивает и ведет плечом, стараясь говорить как можно непринужденнее. — Не все рождены великими поэтами, вот и все.

 — Как вернусь домой, напечатаю эти слова на растяжке и повешу над входом в офис!

 — Только не забывайте об авторских правах.

 Сделав еще несколько шагов по протоптанной дорожке, Цукисима останавливается около незанятой лавочки и легким кивком головы предлагает присесть. Под раскидистыми ветвями гинкго дышится полной грудью — солнце почти не пробивается сквозь кроны, и даже странно, что такое место пустует.

 Цукисима опускается на лавочку и лезет в карман, откуда достает оливкового цвета коробочку с нарисованными деревьями и надписью «Сикисима». Что это такое, становится понятно, только когда он приоткрывает ее и вытягивает сигарету. На вид она почти не отличается от современной, разве что золотым узором на белой бумаге. Прикурив, Цукисима довольно прикрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку.

 — Я вновь подумал о вашем журнале, — говорит он, выпуская в небо полупрозрачную струйку дыма, и воздух вокруг них наполняется горечью. От нее веет прошлым — с повышением популярности антитабачных законов в современном Токио редко встретишь кого-то непринужденно дымящим посреди парка. В памяти сразу же всплывают университетские годы: бессонные ночи, пол, устланный конспектами, и бесчисленное множество выкуренных сигарет.

 — И что же?

 — Так странно: в ваше время люди не говорят ни о политике, ни о войне. Почему? — Цукисима поворачивает голову к Тэцуро.

 — В этом нет необходимости, — говорит он первое, что приходит в голову. — Сейчас Япония — мирная страна.

 — И поэтому все пишут про цикад, подсолнухи и котов?

 — Ты тоже можешь попробовать писать про котов. Это в любом случае лучше, чем ничего.

 — Только не говорите мне, что я выпущу целый сборник, посвященный котам? — Цукисима недоверчиво сужает глаза.

 — Даже если и так! Эй, не ты ли ничего не хотел знать о будущем?

 — Я и так уже узнал достаточно из того, что прочитал. Например, про фотоаппараты внутри ваших… как вы говорите, _смартфонов_.

 — Ну, это обычное дело.

 — И что, они больше не высасывают душу? — Цукисима вскидывает брови, хотя говорит несерьезно, а затем указывает рукой на окруженную людьми палатку в сотне метров от них. — Вон, взгляните, там фотомастерская, хотя многие предпочитают оставаться наблюдателями. Не все так легко доверяют технике.

 — А сам что думаешь?

 — Не знаю, не доводилось еще там бывать.

 — Хочешь проверить? — предлагает Тэцуро и лезет в рукав за телефоном. — Не боишься?

 — Высосете мою душу, Куроо-сан? — Цукисима с любопытством следит за его рукой.

 — Предлагаешь? — без задней мысли кидает Тэцуро, только потом осознавая, как же пошло это звучит. И почему это лезет в голову именно сегодня? — Так, сиди как сидишь, только голову чуть разверни на меня. — Тэцуро выставляет свободную ладонь вперед и поднимается.

 Уровень зарядки все ближе к нулю, но на пару фотографий хватит. Тэцуро медленно обходит лавочку, приседает в поисках хорошего кадра, словно что-то в этом понимает. Никогда не находил у себя особых талантов, но этот снимок хочется сделать как можно качественнее — раз уж собрался продемонстрировать Цукисиме современное фотоискусство. От душного запаха трав и сигаретного дыма сознание уплывает; повинуясь шестому чувству, Тэцуро прикрывает глаза и жмет на экран, затем еще раз.

 — Можешь дышать, — улыбается он, выпрямляясь.

 — И это все? — с сомнением тянет тот и стряхивает с сигареты скопившийся пепел.

 — А ты чего ждал? Хотел, чтобы что-нибудь взорвалось? — Тэцуро подходит к лавочке и демонстрирует экран с фотографией. — Ну как?

 Цукисима отдает ему сигарету и осторожно принимает телефон двумя руками.

 — Такая крошечная, что в ней разглядеть? — спрашивает он, всматриваясь в экран. — Какое-то бесполезное занятие.

 — Можно напечатать любого размера. Давай еще кое-что покажу.

 Тэцуро падает на лавочку, подсаживается ближе к Цукисиме и, вернув себе телефон, включает фронтальную камеру.

 — Смотри сюда, — тычет он пальцем в экран.

 — Зачем вы показываете мне зеркало? — Цукисима недоуменно разглядывает свое отражение. — Они были в Японии еще с древности, не пытайтесь удивить меня этим.

 — Просто улыбнись, Цукки. Это будет селфи!

 Щелчок, второй.

 Тэцуро успевает заметить, как прищуривается Цукисима, а потом его знакомо подхватывает. Полуденная жара сменяется прохладой ванной комнаты, скрипят гэта по кафелю, и приходится схватиться рукой за раковину, чтобы устоять на ногах. На экране — все еще режим камеры, и первым делом Тэцуро лезет в папку с фотографиями. Как ни странно, все они сохраняются, только последняя выходит смазанной — по-видимому, из-за перемещения. Остальные же можно спокойно нести в печать и при случае вручить Цукисиме.

 Тэцуро не успевает даже обидеться на мироздание за прерванную прогулку, как телефон взрывается сообщениями и оповещениями о пропущенных входящих. Черт, он ведь пытался списаться с Дайсё вчера вечером, перед тем как его выкинуло в прошлое. Но ведь раньше время двигалось только там, а мир будущего застывал, словно в ожидании возвращения Тэцуро. Что происходит?

 Тэцуро боязливо лезет в диалоги.

 «Эй, ну и зачем ты спрашиваешь, если не берешь трубку?»

 Тут же всплывает еще одно:

 «Ну окей, дело твое»

 И последнее за вечер:

 «Ну и урод же ты»

 Пытаться что-то объяснить — бессмысленно. Большего скептика, чем Дайсё, не найти во всем Токио. И даже если показать ему фотографии с Цукисимой, он, скорее всего, закатит глаза со словами: «Если опять склеил кого-то на ночь, так и говори, а не пори чушь». И все же Тэцуро набирает его — уже в комнате, подключившись к зарядке.

 — Скорость реакции у тебя просто поразительная, — говорит Дайсё вместо приветствия. Его голос звучит совершенно ровно, но Тэцуро уверен, что тому стоит немалых усилий держать себя в руках.

 — Извини, телефон сдох, пришлось срочно тащить в ремонт, — придумывает Тэцуро на ходу.

 — Не буду спрашивать, что мешало тебе воспользоваться компьютером, — фыркает Дайсё. — Во избежание еще одной идиотской истории.

 — Но мы ведь можем все исправить, м? — Тэцуро отчаянно пытается вывернуться из неловкой ситуации, но безрезультатно.

 Дайсё бросает лишь: «Подумаю об этом на следующей неделе», — и отключается. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Партия друзей конституционного правительства (Риккэн Сэйюкай) — одна из основных политических партий в довоенной Японии.


	8. Chapter 8

— Только что пришло письмо из головного офиса, что в следующем месяце наше издательство проводит литературный фестиваль, — громко объявляет Тэцуро, замечая на лицах коллег нестерпимое желание зажать уши руками — понедельник не щадит никого. — Так что наша задача — начать подготовку как можно скорее.

 Сообщение не вызывает особого энтузиазма. Бокуто устало вытягивается на стуле, Кэмма, улучив момент, утыкается в телефон, а Яку озадаченно чешет затылок и меряет недобрым взглядом Льва — единственного из всех, кого эта новость, похоже, взбодрила.

 — Что-то ты подозрительно бойкий для утра понедельника, — качает головой Бокуто.

 — И у тебя может получиться, друг мой, — не поддаваясь на провокации, Тэцуро продолжает: — За сегодняшний день все агенты должны связаться с авторами и предложить им принять участие. Да, Бокуто, даже не думай свинтить, Акааси точно будет.

 — Преда-а-атель, — ворчит тот, делая короткую запись в блокноте.

 Обведя взглядом кабинет, Тэцуро тяжело вздыхает. Формат подобного рода мероприятий всегда предсказуем и однообразен, а потому самое подходящее для него слово — «пресный». Издательство арендует небольшой холл, где собирается человек двести-триста, которые уже через полчаса начинают задумываться о том, как бы незаметно сбежать по своим делам. Да и интерес самих участников не многим больше: уже не раз авторы честно признавались, что понятия не имеют, о чем разговаривать с аудиторией. А чтобы завлечь молодежь, нужно придумать что-то совсем новое — не приевшееся с годами.

 — Лев, активизируй сайт, — отдает распоряжения Тэцуро. — Нам нужно яркое объявление, чтобы заинтересовать как можно больше людей. Придумай какой-нибудь опрос! Да, только сначала покажи мне.

 — Ты точно не смастерил себе клона за выходные? — с недоверием косится на него Яку.

 — Если учесть, что он собрался организовывать мероприятие, то не меньше трех! — подхватывает Бокуто.

 — Нам нужен новый формат, — игнорирует их Тэцуро. — Что-нибудь модное.

 — Это точно не литература, — закатывает глаза Яку. — Можем расходиться.

 — Понятно, что не литература, но мы можем стилизовать ту же встречу с авторами под что-нибудь. Ну, например… — Тэцуро щелкает пальцами в поисках ответа. — Есть идеи? Что-то популярное.

 — Покемон-гоу? — Кэмма выныривает из телефона.

 — Нет, лучше не продолжай. Чем еще увлекаются молодые люди, Инуока? Сибаяма?

 — Инстаграмят еду? — те переглядываются.

 — Да, и просиживают большую часть жизни в кафе, — бурчит с заднего ряда Фукунага.

 — Кафе?.. — переспрашивает Тэцуро, хотя все прекрасно слышал. В голове тут же оживают воспоминания о вчерашнем походе в «Черного кота» и кружке поэтов, на весь зал зачитывающих сводку из газеты. — А ведь это мысль.

 — Что, вместо нашего мероприятия предложим им в очередной раз сходить в кафе и заинстаграмить свой заказ? — непонимающе смотрит Яку.

 — Нет, но мы можем организовать литературное кафе. В стиле какой-нибудь из эпох. Мэйдзи или Тайсё, например. — Тэцуро вопросительно оглядывает остальных, но не встречает поддержки.

 — Нам нужно хорошее оформление, — начинает Инуока.

 — На организацию которого придется убить уйму времени, — заключает Яку.

 — Не так много, как тебе кажется. Все-таки у нас будет стилизация, а не филиал литературного музея. В общем, все подумайте над этим сегодня. — Хлопнув в ладоши, Тэцуро отправляет всех по своим делам. Пререкаться они могут долго, проще сразу раздать всем обязанности.

 Следующие несколько часов он роется в сети, пытаясь найти побольше старых фотографий. План кафе можно набросать по памяти, но для передачи атмосферы этого будет мало. Одну за другой он открывает картинки прошлого: черно-белые и цветные — сейчас они роднее, чем когда бы то ни было. Вот Гиндза, привычно окутанная пылью от машин и телег, Асакуса, утопающая в зелени, и даже Канда, все так же манящая своими европейскими магазинчиками. Кажется, присмотрись он повнимательнее, обязательно разглядит в толпе Цукисиму, деловито шагающего на работу, зажав под мышкой портфель. Окликни, и он обязательно повернет голову и протянет: «А-а, Куроо-сан, это снова вы».

 — Вот эту я бы пригласил на чашку кофе, — внезапно возникший за спиной Бокуто тычет пальцем в красивую девушку в кимоно на экране. Надо же, умудрился рассмотреть ее в толпе, идущей к Сэнсодзи*, — вот уж у кого глаз-алмаз.

 — Подумай лучше о работе, — не оборачиваясь, говорит Тэцуро. — Если все получится, попросим Сирофуку-сан надеть кимоно.

 За плечом Бокуто издает невнятный звук, но и без слов понятно, что он будет очень доволен.

 — Ты уже звонил ей?

 — Нет пока, она просыпается ближе к обеду.

 — Ох уж эти совы, — качает головой Тэцуро. — Тогда поговори с ней вечером. Ну или ночью, — он криво усмехается.

 — У тебя только одно на уме! — негодует Бокуто, обходя стол и падая на диван. — Нет у нас ничего и не было.

 — Я слышу небывалую печаль в твоем голосе. — Тэцуро выглядывает из-за монитора. — Может, самое время начать? Такой повод.

 — С каких пор тебя интересует чья-то личная жизнь, кроме собственной? Давно не тусовался?

 — Предлагаешь?

 — Нет, нет, нет, даже не проси. — Бокуто выбрасывает пятерню в протесте. — Ты ведь тогда никого не склеишь, потому что все вокруг будут уверены, что у тебя уже есть такой охрененный я.

 — Я даже думать об этом не хочу!

 Выпроводив Бокуто из кабинета, Тэцуро садится за составление сметы, а позже звонит в головной офис и согласовывает свою идею. По его просьбе информационный отдел делает рассылку всем внештатным сотрудникам с просьбой откликнуться, и уже к вечеру начинают поступать ответные сообщения. Большинство отзывается об идее положительно, но свое участие подтверждает меньше половины. Парочка молодых поэтесс делает это, только чтобы лишний раз встретиться с Тэцуро лично, а Дайсё ограничивается емким: «Полная фигня, я пас».

 И даже вечером, лежа дома, на кровати, Тэцуро не отлипает от экрана телефона. На часах уже почти полночь, а он все пролистывает исторические заметки, рассматривает фотографии и гравюры. Это напоминает ностальгию по далекой стране, где он побывал некоторое время назад и куда рано или поздно вернется снова. Но чем дольше он находится здесь, в настоящем, тем сильнее эти путешествия напоминают сон.

 Интересно, а что сейчас делает Цукисима? Вернувшись с работы, он, наверное, запирается у себя в комнате, читает или пишет в дневник, а может быть, опять редактирует переводы. О чем он думает? Готов ли встретиться снова? Тэцуро тяжело вздыхает: нет для Цукисимы никакого «сейчас». Он и весь его мир как будто заперты за невидимой дверью, которая открывается лишь тогда, когда захочет. С ним нет никакой связи, даже короткого сообщения не отправишь, не говоря уже о звонке или видео. Ну, почти никакой.

 Тэцуро лезет за дневником и сжимает в ладонях в ожидании. Минуты тянутся, сменяя друг друга, но ничего не происходит — он все еще лежит у себя в комнате. Как бы он ни пытался управлять перемещениями, ничего не выходит. Тэцуро пытается сконцентрироваться, подумать о прошлом, представить темную комнатушку и самого Цукисиму, сидящего за столом, как в прошлый раз, но портал не открывается. Может, у него вообще истек срок годности.

 Тэцуро принимается листать дневник; ближе к середине записи исчезают, остаются только стихи и пояснительные записки. Но даже здесь Цукисима не спешит раскрываться. Изо всех сил прячет чувства за строгой формой, в четко выверенном ритме пять-семь-пять: не сказать лишнего, оставить лишь напоминание — самую яркую эмоцию, аффект. Запереться в этих скупых строках, но не дать чувствам выплеснуться наружу. Он борется, отрицает, словно влюбленность — наивысшее страдание, держится до последнего. А потом понимает, что внутреннюю плотину вот-вот прорвет, — так и рождаются новые стихи.

_Т_ _равой забвенья_

_Хочу я свою пищу приправить_

_Этой лунной ночью_

Постепенно Цукисима позволяет себе вырваться из рамок хайку и начинает экспериментировать со свободным стихом. Получается, конечно, не так блестяще, как у Такамуры Котаро, хотя в таком размере Цукисиме дышится заметно легче. Но только в творчестве — в своих чувствах он как будто погибает с каждым днем. Увядает, не в состоянии принять их, без шанса встретить взаимопонимание.

_Вы проникли в мою жизнь_

_Без спроса,_

_Заполнили ее собой._

_Все в моем доме напоминает о вас,_

_Но вы ведь даже не спросили,_

_Желаю ли я этой судьбы..._

 В груди жжет от горечи, сколько ни повторяй: это работа и ничего больше. Тэцуро все яснее ощущает, как заступает туда, куда не следовало, проникает слишком глубоко, не спросив разрешения. Цукисима не из тех людей, кто так просто готовы рассказать, что у них на душе, и сейчас он как никогда открыт, сокровенные чувства выставлены напоказ. А ведь он не объект для изучения, он живой человек, с настоящими эмоциями, каким бы хладнокровным ни хотел казаться. И Тэцуро бы с радостью предложил ему сейчас пропустить по стаканчику, чтобы развеять уныние. Ведь это всего лишь влюбленность, сколько еще таких будет. Сегодня тебе кажется, что ты готов умереть, а завтра открываешь для себя что-то новое. И в этом смысле Цукисима вряд ли отличается от большинства.

 Отложив дневник, Тэцуро гасит свет и пытается подумать о чем-нибудь приятном перед сном. Но в голове навязчиво вертится одна и та же мысль: находясь рядом с ним, Цукисима постоянно думает о ком-то другом. И почему-то это не дает расслабиться.

 Возникшая из ниоткуда тяжесть в груди не отпускает и на следующий день, и через день. Она лишь отступает на работе, когда они дружно, всем офисом, пытаются продумать план будущего кафе: когда Бокуто после всего жмется в коридоре, в углу, полушепотом интересуясь по телефону у Сирофуку, наденет ли та кимоно; когда Лев громко зачитывает почту от поклонниц, которых интересует только, кем будет «Куроо-сама»; и когда Яку бурчит, как же бедняжки ошиблись с выбором.

 Вечером они с Бокуто все-таки оседают в баре, недалеко от работы. Уже за вторым бокалом пива навязчивые мысли притупляются, и Тэцуро с интересом выслушивает на десять раз пересказанные истории про «суперкрутые» рафтинг-туры в Аомори и даже не задает вопроса, работали ли они вообще.

 После десяти Бокуто отправляется домой, а Тэцуро перебирается за барную стойку, где ему недвусмысленно подмигивает сидящий рядом молодой парень. Худощавый, в растянутой футболке и потертых джинсах, больше похожий на студента. Тэцуро бы вряд ли угостил его выпивкой, если бы не огромные, в пол-лица, очки с черной оправой. И не сказать, чтобы они ему шли — просто дань моде, — но Тэцуро подзывает его.

 — Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он, зная, что наутро это имя выветрится вместе с алкоголем.

 — Кэйскэ, а тебя? — улыбается тот, не прибегая к формальностям.

 — Тэцуро, — помедлив, отвечает Тэцуро, не в состоянии выкинуть из головы чертово «Кэй». Но паренек, видимо, воспринимает промедление как флирт и притирается плечом, поправляя свои чертовы очки.

 А ближе к полуночи, когда они мчатся в такси, Тэцуро сам стягивает их и всматривается в затуманенные хмелем глаза. В них одна лишь надежда на красочное продолжение вечера — стандартно до тошноты. Тэцуро приводит Кэйскэ в свою квартиру — не выбрасывать же на полпути, — но стоит переступить порог, как зудящее в паху возбуждение исчезает. Голова трещит от неразрешенных вопросов, и Тэцуро небрежно кидает:

 — Диван — там, — и скрывается в ванной комнате.

 Наутро, когда он выпроваживает случайного гостя, раздается звонок от Кая.

 — Привет, не разбудил?

 — Нет, уже нет, — отвечает Тэцуро, поторапливая Кэйскэ ладонью. И дождавшись, пока захлопнется дверь, продолжает: — Но если ты по поводу Цукки, то вынужден тебя огорчить.

 — Цукки? — непонимающе переспрашивает Кай. — А, это ты про Цукисиму? Нет, я немного по другому поводу, хотя и по этому тоже.

 — М-м? Ты уже на станции?

 — Да, сейчас на Токийском вокзале, до конца следующей недели буду в командировке, в Кобэ.

 — Серьезно? У работников музеев бывают командировки? — смеется Тэцуро,

 — Представь себе! Так вот, я подумал, что если дневник тебе больше не нужен и ты вдруг решишь завести его в музей…

 — На самом деле, все еще нужен, — перебивает его Тэцуро, и только потом понимает, как нелепо это может звучать.

 — Нужен? — удивленно переспрашивает Кай. — Послушай, я польщен, что ты так прикипел к этому поэту, даже Цукки его называешь, но не нужно так усердствовать.

 — Да дело не в этом, — Тэцуро усиленно соображает. Других причин держать у себя дневник, кроме той, чтобы еще раз встретиться с Цукисимой, у него нет. — Я хочу… использовать его в одном проекте!

 Правильная мысль приходит как раз вовремя — даже сойдет за правдоподобную отмазку.

 — Каком проекте?

 — Хотим оформить литературное кафе, дневник бы очень пригодился, — придумывает Тэцуро на ходу и не ощущает ни малейших угрызений совести.

 — Это здорово, — тянет Кай, но без особого энтузиазма. — А когда оно у вас?

 — В следующем месяце.

 В трубке отчетливо слышно, как Кай вздыхает.

 — Придется выкручиваться, — мнется он. — Ладно, скажу, что отдал его на экспертизу в Токийский университет на кафедру литературы.

 — Вот видишь, я знал, что ты обязательно что-нибудь придумаешь!

 На миг подступившая паника исчезает — а еще месяц назад Тэцуро ни за что бы не поверил, что так тяжело будет расстаться с дневником. Всего лишь частичка прошлого, случайно угодившая к нему в руки, но это единственное, что связывает его с Цукисимой и за что он начинает отчаянно цепляться, как за жизненно необходимое. Но с каких это пор Цукисима стал для него жизненно необходимым?

 Эта мысль неотступно тянется за ним весь путь до работы.

***

 Он закупается в комбини по соседству и идет домой с двумя набитыми пакетами: там и продукты, и готовые блюда для ужина, и несколько банок пива — может, удастся все-таки в ближайшее время затащить к себе Дайсё после работы. Хотя в сложившихся обстоятельствах строить планы становится все рискованнее.

 Поднимаясь по лестнице в свою квартиру, Тэцуро теряет равновесие и изо всех сил пытается удержаться на ногах. Снова набор знакомых ощущений, только теперь к ним примешивается еще и предвкушение. Невидимая дверь снова открывается, и послерабочую угрюмость как рукой снимает — на сегодняшний вечер у него спонтанно образовалась компания.

 Следующий шаг он делает уже на лакированное дерево. Знакомый коридор, охваченный полумраком, закопченные сёдзи и удушливый запах пыли — резкий контраст кружит голову. Тэцуро быстро осматривается в попытке найти ту самую комнату, вспоминает, как шел оттуда к лестнице несколько дней назад. Можно окликнуть Цукисиму; услышав знакомый голос, тот обязательно высунется из своей каморки, и не нужно будет гадать. Но азарт берет свое, и Тэцуро уверенно толкает перегородку. Та отъезжает, застревая пару раз, и скрип выдает непрошенного гостя.

 Цукисима сидит на полу, спиной к двери, и смотрит через распахнутое окно в сумрачное небо. Из источников света — только масляный светильник, одиноко стоящий на углу стола. Цукисима оборачивается на шорох и замирает, а Тэцуро готов поклясться: темные глаза, не скрытые под плотными стеклами очков, вспыхивают. Они встречаются взглядами, не проронив ни слова. Молчание тянется, и Тэцуро слушает, как в тихом пыльном полумраке стучит собственное сердце. А потом Цукисима моргает, неловко ерзает, и время возобновляет свой ход.

 Ноздри улавливают горьковатый запах, и даже при плохом освещении Тэцуро замечает в пальцах Цукисимы сигарету.

 — Пожара не боишься? — скидывая туфли, он переступает порог.

 — Я всегда аккуратен. — Цукисима демонстративно стряхивает последний пепел в глиняную чашку и тушит сигарету. — А вам снова дома не сидится?

 — Точно. Внезапно подумал, что ты будешь очень рад меня видеть, вот, даже купил кое-чего по дороге, — Тэцуро ставит пакеты на пол перед Цукисимой. — Смотри!

 Тот разворачивается и, поплотнее запахнув юкату, обводит их долгим взглядом, но не притрагивается.

 — И что же там?

 — Все для холостяцкого ужина.

 — Вы живете один? — Цукисима цепляет кончиком пальца пакет и рассматривает содержимое, а заинтересовавшись чем-то, запускает руку внутрь.

 — Да, один.

 Цукисима молча кивает и выуживает из пакета пачку чипсов.

 — Картофель? — он сжимает ее, явно пытаясь понять, что внутри, и, когда вместо клубней нащупывает соломку, его взгляд становится совсем подозрительным.

 — Открывай, — торопит Тэцуро, потому что самому не терпится увидеть реакцию Цукисимы.

 Тот вертит упаковку, пытаясь понять, как именно она открывается: дергает с разных сторон, переворачивает. Усмехнувшись, Тэцуро забирает пачку из его рук и дергает на месте разрыва. Цукисима лишь озадаченно хмыкает и повторяет за ним. Поначалу пальцы соскальзывают с непривычки, но он быстро разбирается, и в следующую секунду воздух наполняется насыщенным запахом специй.

 — Что это? — Цукисима кончиками пальцев вытягивает полоску картошки и принюхивается.

 — Картофельные чипсы.

 — Они съедобны?

 — Конечно!

 Цукисима пробует на язык и осторожно надкусывает.

 — Соленые. — Сначала по его лицу сложно понять, нравится ему вкус или нет. Он откусывает еще, медленно жует и, наконец, глотает. — И часто вы их едите?

 — Да нет, обычно только с пивом. — Тэцуро лезет в пакет и достает оттуда две банки, одну протягивает Цукисиме. — На, держи.

 — Я же говорил, что не люблю пиво. — Тот смотрит на банку, но потом все-таки берет в руки и тут же опускает на пол. — Холодно!

 — Конечно, она же из холодильника, дурачок. Открывай давай, — Тэцуро поддевает металлическое кольцо, выжидает, пока Цукисима сделает то же самое, и дергает вверх. И схлебывает, когда с приятным шипением наружу проступает скопившаяся пена. Цукисима повторяет движение в точности, и Тэцуро не может сдержать улыбки.

 Они раскладывают еду на полу, и вокруг почти не остается свободного места. На столе Цукисима не разрешает — трясется за свои бумажки, которых, к слову, с прошлого раза меньше не стало. Одну за другой Тэцуро достает из пакета упаковки с закусками, прозрачные контейнеры с готовой едой, попутно объясняя, что это и как есть. Цукисима берется то за одно, то за другое, теряется в новых звуках, запахах, вкусах, но на лице отчетливо проступает желание нагнать упущенное: всего лишь сто лет, какой пустяк. Тэцуро удовлетворенно потягивает пиво, наблюдая за ним.

 — Погодите, вы хотите сказать, что это бэнто? — Цукисима постукивает по крышке контейнера, которая легко прогибается под его пальцами.

 — Ну да, таких сейчас полно в магазинах.

 — В будущем совсем не останется деревьев, и коробочки будут делать из этого?

 — Нет, просто эти — одноразовые. Их можно выкинуть после использования, — поясняет Тэцуро, и в глазах Цукисимы ясно читается: «Какое расточительство», но вслух он ничего не произносит.

 — Мне завтра надобно быть на работе, — предупреждает он, когда Тэцуро в очередной раз салютует ему банкой пива.

 — Мне тоже. Но я еще не знаю, попаду ли туда.

 — Признайтесь, вы просто искали повод. — Цукисима все-таки прихлебывает из банки и, покатав на языке, глотает. — Нет, все же мне не понять любителей этого напитка.

 — Скажешь это, когда откроем по второй!

 — Ну уж нет.

 Но не проходит и получаса, как в тишине вновь раздается металлический скрежет и пенное шипение. Голова приятно пустеет от хмеля, а тело наполняется легкостью. Тэцуро стаскивает пиджак и вытягивается на полу, подложив руки под голову. С приходом темноты жара отступает, и в комнату через окно врывается прохлада. За это Тэцуро и любит сентябрь: уже можно свободно дышать, а по ночам еще не нужно кутаться в несколько одеял. Интересно, а как тут зимой без обогревателя? Даже ирори* в полу нет.

 Цукисима сидит у него в ногах, привалившись к стене и обняв колени. В руке он болтает почти пустую банку пива и рассеянно смотрит куда-то в одну точку.

 — Что? — моргает он, ловя на себе взгляд Тэцуро.

 — Ничего. Просто ты вот-вот уснешь, и кому-то придется ловить твое пиво.

 — Экая забота, — прищелкивает языком Цукисима и отставляет банку в угол. Вернувшись в прежнее положение, он еще какое-то время ерзает в попытке устроиться поудобнее, а потом снова погружается в дрему.

 — Нет, еще рано спать, Цукки. Цукки! — Тэцуро просовывает ступню ему прямо под задницу, так что тот чуть не подпрыгивает.

 — И что, мне теперь развлекать вас всю ночь напролет?

 — Об этом я даже не мечтал, — ухмыляется Тэцуро, хотя Цукисима вряд ли понимает двусмысленность собственной фразы.

 Аккуратно, чтобы не сбить светильник, он тянется к столу, достает из-под вороха бумаг темно-синий томик и вручает Тэцуро.

 — Вот, читайте хоть до рассвета, только соседей не перебудите. А то сами будете отвечать перед хозяйкой.

 — Что это? — Тэцуро подносит книжку к глазам. Переплет добротный, без потертостей; прямо по центру обложки золотом очерчен крест, больше напоминающий анх. Иероглифы в названии и имени автора тоже стилизованы под египетские — сразу и не поймешь, что написано.

 — Это Бансуй*. Вы говорили, что любите Мэйдзи, вот я и подумал...

 — Ты что, купил его для меня? — Тэцуро нетерпеливо раскрывает томик, наслаждаясь хрустом: совсем новый, страницы еще пахнут клеем и краской.

 — Ну не буду же я отдавать вам свой, — хмыкает Цукисима.

 Тэцуро скользит по строчкам, но все расплывается — сказываются плохое освещение и долгие часы перед монитором.

 — Почитай мне? — он снова тычет пяткой Цукисиме в бедро.

 — Почему я? Это ведь вам нечем себя занять.

 — Хочу послушать, как ты читаешь стихи.

 — Вот уж нелепое желание. — Цукисима протягивает руку за книгой, нашаривает на столе очки и открывает страницу наугад. — Замок зеленых листьев, — откашлявшись, произносит он.

 — Неплохо для начала.

 — Помолчите же.

 Тэцуро жестом застегивает рот на воображаемую молнию.

  _Осень изменяет цвет, обагрив деревья._

_От горы зеленых листьев живо только имя._

_Крылья ваших замыслов слабы на ветру…_

 Поначалу читает Цукисима неохотно и без всякого выражения, то и дело поднимая глаза на Тэцуро. И только получив несколько одобрительных кивков, наконец, расслабляет плечи и сбавляет темп, растягивая слоги почти нараспев. Мягкий и чувственный, его голос обволакивает в полутьме, и Тэцуро довольно жмурится.

  _Хоть и горечь неуемна, имя высоко._

_Вам — руинам замка — ныне каково?_

_Закатился полумесяц и в кромешной тьме_

_Ужасающе мерцают звезды в речке Хиросэ._

_Злобно иль отчаянно (звуки холодны!)_

_Речка гонит волны. Заполночь давно..._

_Осень тоже уплывет вскоре далеко._

 — Хиросэ, Хиросэ… — вслух размышляет Тэцуро, когда Цукисима замолкает. — Он же из Мияги, да?

 — Верно, из Сэндая.

 — А расскажи о своей родине? — Тэцуро приподнимается на локтях.

 — Вам не доводилось бывать в тех краях?

 — Нет, ни разу.

 — Так почему не съездите? На этом вашем… син… синкансэне?

 — Дорого на синкансэне. Но если ты советуешь...

 — Не думаю, что вам там понравится. Ничего особенного, только горы и леса. — Цукисима отводит глаза в сторону комода, где среди книг и прочего хлама Тэцуро различает что-то похожее на фотокарточку с видом на сосновый остров.

 — Так уж и ничего? — губы сами расплываются в улыбке. — А как же «небо, просеянное через паутинку облаков, с дымкой персиковых оттенков поутру»? — Тэцуро вытягивает из памяти цитату из дневника, заставляя Цукисиму обернуться.

 — Да, именно такое, — его ресницы взмывают вверх. — Но откуда вы знаете?

 — Читал у тебя, говорил же. И про ветер, сметающий облака, и про долину, укрытую небом.

 Ответ Цукисиму, похоже, устраивает, и он лишь тянет куда-то в пустоту:

 — И какой толк спрашивать, если и сами обо всем знаете?..

 — Ну, по твоей логике тогда и разговаривать незачем. Будем молчать весь вечер?

 Пожав плечами, Цукисима лишь поудобнее перехватывает книжку длинными, узловатыми пальцами и старательно вглядывается в следующее стихотворение.

 — А на Мацусиме правда красиво, как писал Басё? Или старикан все выдумал? — меняет тему Тэцуро. В голове мелькают страшные кадры из репортажей о цунами несколько лет назад.

 — Вы про «Мацусима, ах, Мацусима!»? — цитирует Цукисима без единой нотки восхищения.

 — Нет, ну точно соврал! — Тэцуро разочарованно фыркает, и тот понимает книгу к глазам, очевидно, пряча смущение.

 — Я говорил, что не отличаюсь особым талантом прочтения стихов, — напоминает он. — Так мне продолжать?

 — Читай-читай, — шепчет Тэцуро и снова лениво вытягивается на полу. Будь он лет на пять младше, осудил бы сам себя, что так по-стариковски тратит время, распивая пиво в какой-то комнатушке. Литература литературой, твердо считал он, а лучшего лекарства от нервов, чем секс, еще не придумали. Но сейчас он думает только об одном: уже давно ему не было так хорошо.

 Краем уха Тэцуро улавливает еле слышное передвижение, а потом рядом укладывается Цукисима.

 — Там слишком темно, — коротко объясняет он, и Тэцуро совсем не против.

 Вдвоем на полу становится тесновато: бедром он чувствует бедро Цукисимы, но не отодвигается. Тот почему-то тоже не стремится отвоевать личное пространство или волнуется, что Тэцуро подумает, будто ему неприятно. От Цукисимы приглушенно веет табаком, горчинка смешивается с уже знакомым запахом трав, пропитавшим юкату. Проснись Тэцуро в любом времени — уже ни с чем не спутает это сочетание.

  _О да, поэт, я назову, кто ты!_

_Ты, как луна, что скрыта облаками,_

_В чертог небес возносишься над нами,_

_Лишь тень во прах низринув с высоты_.

 — О, да это же эксперименты с рифмой! — отмечает Тэцуро.

 — Да, а что, в вашем времени поэты так не пишут?

 — Не-а, как ни странно, эта традиция не прижилась.

 — Что ж, очень жаль. — Цукисима переворачивает страницу, но начать не спешит. — «Любовь и печаль», — зачитывает он и, набрав в грудь воздуха, начинает:

  _Здесь дух есть,_

_Названный любовью._

_Увы, ты — место исчезающих надежд,_

_Поблекшей радуги дуга,_

_Источник слез кипящих..._

 Слова оседают в тишине, точно густая смола, вызывая в груди тянущее чувство. Голос Цукисимы заметно подрагивает, ритм сбивается, и от этого сердце сжимается еще сильнее. В голове проносятся стихи из дневника: каждая строчка о любви, выстраданная одинокими вечерами в этой самой каморке. Чувства, которым уготована судьба быть запертыми на выцветших от времени страницах.

  _Невидимый канат протянут по Вселенной,_

_Связуя оба духа по обеим сторонам._

_Смотри!_

_Печаль уж следует любви._

_Любви же тень_

_Печали вечность догоняет._

 Цукисима выдыхает; к следующему стиху не переходит, словно специально дает обоим время для размышлений о своем. Оба лежат, не двигаясь, погруженный каждый в свой мир.

 — Звучит прям безнадежно, — наконец говорит Тэцуро, боясь окончательно увязнуть в непрошенных мыслях. О том, как, должно быть, страдает Цукисима, как сам не раз вляпывался.

 — А вы не согласны? — Цукисима поворачивает голову.

 — С чем?

 — Что за любовью всегда следует печаль?

 — Даже не знаю, — Тэцуро скребет подбородок. — По-разному бывает.

 Цукисима внимательно смотрит на него, будто хочет узнать больше, но стесняется приставать с расспросами. Или попросту пытается быть участливым, из вежливости. Тэцуро сам не понимает, зачем пускается в подробности.

 — В универе втрескался в кое-кого, учились на одном факультете, — он опускает деталь, что это был парень, хотя никогда и не собирался скрывать от Цукисимы свою ориентацию. — Полгода вел себя как дурак, а однажды, когда мы остались наедине, не выдержал и признался.

 — И что же, вам ответили взаимностью?

 — Как сказать, — Тэцуро не сдерживает короткого смешка. — Мы даже переспали несколько раз, ну, по пьяни.

 Щеки Цукисимы розовеют, и он щурится, пытаясь сохранить серьезный вид. Усмехнувшись про себя, Тэцуро продолжает:

 — А потом меня попросту отшили, грубо и без объяснения причины. Я еще год страдал, думал, окончательно съеду. Но знаешь что, Цукки? — сам для себя Тэцуро начинает понимать, к чему ему вспомнилась эта история. — Я уверен, что это все полная ерунда и уж точно не надо отчаиваться из-за одной неудачной попытки.

 Цукисима молчит и изучает тени на потолке. В его взгляде — бессилие и тщетность. Видимо, история Тэцуро все-таки заставила его задуматься.

 — Ты так не считаешь? — Тэцуро переворачивается на бок и подпирает голову рукой. — Ты сам-то хоть раз влюблялся, Цукки?

 Но Цукисима только сдвигает брови и отворачивается к окну.

 — Вы так говорите, будто я и не человек вовсе...

 — Это не ответ. Так влюблялся? — Тэцуро помнит, что Цукисима не просил его рассказывать о себе, но теперь нестерпимо хочется услышать от него что-нибудь взамен.

 — Ну... как-то раз, — уклончиво бормочет Цукисима, очевидно догадываясь, что назад пути нет.

 — О, вот это уже интереснее. И кто эта женщина? А может, это мужчина?

 — Женщина, мужчина, к чему все эти расспросы? — Цукисима заметно мрачнеет, хоть все еще пытается держать эмоции под контролем. Но они так близко, что отчетливо видно, как часто-часто бьется жилка на белой, открытой шее.

 — После двух банок пива — самое время для откровенных разговоров. — Тэцуро придвигается еще ближе, бессовестно нарушая прозрачную границу, которой Цукисима так стремился отделить себя от внешнего мира. — Да ладно тебе, что в этом такого? Цукки, ну расскажи?

 — Вы не успокоитесь? — безнадежно пробует тот.

 — Не-а, выкладывай. Ты признался в своих чувствах?

 — Н-нет, — выдавливает из себя Цукисима.

 — А может, стоило хотя бы попробовать?

 — Все бессмысленно. — Цукисима пытается привстать, но Тэцуро удерживает его, стискивая плечо. Тот смотрит с молчаливой просьбой оставить его в покое.

 — Совсем-совсем? Почему?

 — Потому что у этого человека невыносимый характер. Прямо как у вас. — Тон Цукисимы не подразумевает продолжение разговора.

 — Почему ты так не хочешь говорить об этом?

 Тэцуро уже не пытается скрыть растущее возмущение. Это несправедливо, что Цукисима так упорно загоняет чувства внутрь себя, что даже под алкоголем признаться не может. Несправедливо, что Тэцуро лишь читает об этих чувствах в дневнике — бесстыдно подглядывает, как из-за приоткрытой двери, не получая приглашения ступить внутрь.

 — Куроо-сан, вы пьяны. — Цукисима ведет плечом, но Тэцуро упрямо не разжимает пальцы. — Уже поздно, давайте я расстелю вам футон.

 — Ответь мне. — Взявшаяся словно из ниоткуда глупая, мальчишеская ревность к неизвестному человеку берет верх.

 Тэцуро наклоняется еще ближе, и лица касается неровное дыхание Цукисимы. От неожиданности тот вжимается в пол, но отодвинуться не спешит — так и лежит, не проронив ни слова. Язык нервно смачивает пересохшие, чуть потрескавшиеся губы, отчего они блестят в свете лампы, а в глазах танцуют крошечные огоньки, переплетаясь с волнением и неуверенностью. На бледных щеках проступает алый румянец: то ли от пива, то ли от расспросов, — но Тэцуро посылает все размышления к черту. Кровь ошалело стучит в висках, а в сердце продолжается безумная чехарда. Тэцуро проводит большим пальцем по щеке Цукисимы, обрисовывает скулы и линию рта, опускается к шее.

 — Ты мог бы любить меня, Цукки, — шепчет он прямо в губы Цукисиме и накрывает своими.

 На языке смешиваются вкусы пива и табака, мгновение растягивается, точно пружина; Цукисима замирает, боясь даже вдохнуть — не то что шелохнуться. И это только сильнее подстегивает. Тэцуро чуть наклоняет голову в попытке углубить поцелуй, впивается пальцами в плечи, но в грудь ему упирается ладонь.

 Одним рывком пружина сжимается, и время набирает ход.

 Отрезвление наступает моментально, словно его опустили головой в ледяную воду. Тэцуро отрывается от Цукисимы и садится, закрыв ладонями лицо. Щеки пылают — от стыда, от злости, — сердце по-прежнему грохочет, как ненормальное. Что он наделал? Какого черта полез к тому, кто и целоваться толком не умеет, тем более если не хочет.

 — Извини, не знаю, что на меня нашло, — выталкивает из себя Тэцуро и переводит взгляд на Цукисиму.

 Тот тоже поднимается с пола, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

 — В вашем времени принято вот так запросто целовать других мужчин? — Цукисима медленно, без резких движений, отползает на безопасное расстояние, насколько позволяет комната.

 — Говорю же, сам не знаю, как так вышло, — цедит Тэцуро. — Цукки, прошу, давай забудем об этом, хорошо? Обещаю, это...

 — Уходите, Куроо-сан, — обрывает его Цукисима.

 — Да как будто я могу! — вскидывается Тэцуро. — Я вообще, может быть, здесь из-за тебя.

 — Уходите! — глаза Цукисимы вспыхивают гневом.

 Последняя фраза звучит как в тумане, после чего Тэцуро приземляется посреди лестничного пролета. К ногам, шелестя страницами, падает томик Бансуя.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сэнсодзи — буддийский храм в районе Асакуса, Токио.
> 
> Ирори — японская традиционная печь в полу, использовалась как для приготовления пищи, так и для отопления в зимнее время года.
> 
> Дои Бансуй — поэт японского «Серебряного века» (1871-1952).


	9. Chapter 9

Едва перешагнув порог квартиры, Тэцуро бросается в душ. По пути скидывает рубашку, выпутывается из брюк, отшвыривает ногой белье — обо всем этом он позаботится завтра утром, а может, и послезавтра. Переступив через бортик, он слепо нашаривает краны; прохладные струи беспощадно хлещут в лицо, и Тэцуро быстро-быстро скользит ладонями по щекам, шее и плечам. Если есть хотя бы мизерный шанс смыть это наваждение вместе с отголосками табачного дыма и ароматом трав, то он готов простоять так всю ночь.

 Кожа предательски быстро покрывается мурашками, и Тэцуро мелко трясет головой, закрывая воду. Завеса опьянения окончательно рассеивается, но в голове не проясняется. Стоит прикрыть веки, как в тишине раздается хруст закусок и скрежет пивных банок, а на потертых старых татами лежит Цукисима и читает о старом замке, о мерцании звезд в речке, о любви.

 Тэцуро ударяет кулаками по стене перед собой. Злость, ревность, отчаяние, возбуждение — все чувства стягиваются петлей на шее, будто хотят прикончить его. Если бы только можно было расплести их, откинуть ненужное, попытаться разобраться по очереди, а не скопом. Если в этом вообще можно разобраться. Кто бы сказал Тэцуро тогда, в трамвае, что попроси он мелочи у стоящего у окна очкарика — меньше чем через месяц, лежа с ним на полу, захочет заполучить его!

 Дрожа от холода, он забирается в кровать и надеется, что во сне сможет временно отгородиться от случившегося. Но большую часть ночи, пока, наконец, не проваливается в забытье, Тэцуро разглядывает фотографии на телефоне, словно это вернет его в прошлое.

 Телефон над ухом взрывается чередой входящих. Разглядев на экране имя Дайсё, Тэцуро рывком садится на постели и принимает вызов.

 — Ну и где ты? — голос у Дайсё такой, будто он сам только что проснулся.

 — Дома, а что? — отвечает Тэцуро осипшим со сна голосом и невольно оглядывает комнату. На полу мятой грудой свалена вчерашняя одежда, там же лежит разбитый будильник — видимо, по неосторожности смахнул с утра. Так, стоп, он что, проспал?

 — Твой дружок с работы, как там его… Яку вроде, — продолжает бурчать в трубку Дайсё, — какого-то хрена ищет тебя у меня. В следующий раз высылай ему свои координаты или номер телефона очередного… — он пытается подобрать слово, — ночного приключения.

 — Да нигде я вчера не был, просто проспал.

 — Просто проспал на несколько часов?

 — А сколько сейчас?

 — Девять.

 — Девять?! — Тэцуро аж подскакивает.

 — Ты часом не заболел?

 — Нет, все нормально. — Тэцуро осматривает будильник: выбросить или еще есть шанс починить? — Сейчас оденусь и двину на работу.

 Он уже собирается отключиться, как Дайсё вдруг предлагает:

 — Вечером заедешь? Если ноги не унесут в очередной клуб.

 — Заеду, — не оттягивая ни секунды, отвечает Тэцуро. Меньше всего хочется оставаться одному.

 — Купи еды. Только без лука, понял?

 — Окей.

 Тэцуро насильно выталкивает себя из постели и бредет на кухню, попутно скидывая Яку сообщение, что будет ближе к полудню. За окном барабанит дождь, навевая воспоминания о ночной прохладе столетней давности, и внутри все сжимается. Легче не становится, даже когда кухня наполняется ароматом кофе. Тэцуро несколько минут разглядывает свое отражение в чашке и пытается дышать как можно глубже. Нужно взять себя в руки и оставить случившееся в прошлом.

 Но рабочий день после двенадцати по определению не может принести ничего хорошего. Около получаса Тэцуро тратит только на то, чтобы отделаться от расспросов коллектива и объясниться перед начальством, почему не отвечал на звонки. Бокуто заваливается в кабинет, весь сгорая от желания обсудить новый проект (точнее цвет кимоно, в котором могла бы прийти Сирофуку), чуть позже к нему присоединяется Лев с результатами интернет-опроса. И Тэцуро внимательно выслушивает каждого — в большей степени чтобы отвлечься и не увязнуть опять в бесконечной рефлексии, — но голова не работает и вполовину так, как хотелось бы.

 До метро с ним идет Яку, словно хочет убедиться, что Тэцуро не влипнет в очередное приключение. Шагают в молчании, каждый в своем телефоне.

 — Что-то не так? — Тэцуро отрывается от экрана, не в силах больше терпеть изучающие взгляды исподтишка.

 — Вы что, поссорились? — отвечает Яку вопросом на вопрос. Очевидно, он хотел спросить об этом еще с утра.

 — Мы?

 — Ты знаешь, о ком я. Так поссорились?

 — Нет, с чего ты взял?

 — Ну, сначала утром он отвечает, что хрен бы знал, где ты опять шляешься, затем ты объявляешься только к обеду и… — Яку жует губу, — в общем, хорошо, что ты не видишь себя со стороны.

 — Просто устал.

 — Вчера днем ты казался мне бодрым, когда мы проектировали кафе, — Яку наклоняет голову в недоверии.

 — Не бери в голову, все нормально, — Тэцуро и рад бы прокричать на всю улицу, что, черт возьми, ничего не нормально, но так проблема все равно не решится. — Как раз сейчас еду к нему. Хочешь составить компанию?

 — Ну уж нет, только этого мне не хватало.

 Они разбредаются по своим платформам и, встроившись в разношерстную толпу, вливаются каждый в свой вагон. Мысли путаются и больше напоминают утратившую четкость схему электричек, одна из которых мчит Тэцуро к Дайсё.

 Еда скупается тоже на автомате, разве что в голове вовремя всплывает предупреждение насчет лука. Молоденькая девушка на кассе уже узнает Тэцуро, интересуется делами на работе и, пользуясь случаем, предлагает попробовать их новую рыбную котлету. Тэцуро соглашается и просит упаковать две.

 Уже у входа в квартиру он мешкает. Можно и дальше утверждать, что все с ним в порядке, но Дайсё всегда каким-то непонятным образом удавалось видеть его насквозь. Потому, переступив порог, Тэцуро будто добровольно подписывается на то, что придется отвечать на вопросы. А они будут — в этом он не сомневается.

 — Надо же, не исчез на полпути. — Дайсё удостаивает его коротким кивком и с одобрением поглядывает на еду.

 — Лучше не надо об этом.

 — Выглядишь херово. Не рад, что старость подкралась незаметно и приходится теперь коротать пятничные вечера вот так, по-семейному?

 — Когда меня это пугало...

 Тэцуро проходит в комнату и по привычке оставляет пакеты на разделочном столе. Затылком он ощущает скользящий взгляд Дайсё, и от этого аж сосет под ложечкой.

 — Что? — Тэцуро оборачивается.

 — Ничего. Я думал, ты мне что-нибудь расскажешь.

 Дайсё обходит стол и присаживается напротив Тэцуро, намертво вцепляясь взглядом.

 — Прекрати, вы разводите панику на пустом месте, — пытается отмахнуться Тэцуро, но Дайсё только выгибает брови.

 — Мы?

 — Да, сначала Яку, теперь ты. Повторяю, я просто устал, — говорит Тэцуро, ставя ударение на каждом слове.

 — Тогда иди спать. — Дайсё равнодушно кивает в сторону кровати, хотя явно желает совсем не этого.

 — Не хочу я спать, — отмахивается Тэцуро.

 — Ах да, ты же выспался сегодня. — Спокойствие Дайсё дает трещину, явное недоверие подстегивает злобу, и его глаза недобро сужаются. — Тогда что с тобой случилось?

 — Просто не мог заснуть прошлой ночью.

 — Просто не мог заснуть... Неделю назад ты просто испаряешься на целые сутки, — Дайсё загибает большой палец, а Тэцуро не может поверить, что тот так точно подбирает слово — «испариться». — А теперь не можешь заснуть. Тебя похитили инопланетяне? Или, может, у тебя проблемы с якудза?

 — Да с чего вдруг?

 — С того же, с чего тебе кажется, будто я поверю, что ничего не случилось.

 — Я уже говорил тебе тогда, что сломал телефон. А вчера…

 Тэцуро так и не находит, что сказать, и ждет дальнейших расспросов, но Дайсё лишь качает головой, переводя взгляд на пакеты с едой.

 — Ладно, хочешь — будем оба делать вид, что ты «просто устал». — Он поворачивается спиной и принимается разбирать покупки.

 Тэцуро пытается выжать из себя хоть слово, но не успевает, так как в следующий миг кухню заполняет жужжание микроволновки.

 Большую часть ужина они проводят в молчании, перебрасываются лишь коротким репликами: «Соус нужен?», «Дать палочки или будешь одноразовыми?», «Чаю подлить?». Дайсё без особой заинтересованности измельчает рыбную котлету, а Тэцуро закидывает в себя все, что попадается под руку, не чувствуя вкуса.

 Тишина давит, но чтобы рассеять напряжение, нужно начать говорить. Однако стоит подобрать нужные слова, как язык будто отмирает. Потому что Тэцуро слишком долго убеждал себя, пусть и не всегда сознательно, что так может продолжаться бесконечно. Каждый раз, когда цеплял в клубе очередного безмозглого юнца, готового трахаться всю ночь напролет. Каждый раз, когда Дайсё бесцветно отвечал, что ему все равно и другого он не ждал. Каждый раз, когда они заталкивали проблему подальше, ожидая, что все как-нибудь рассосется само собой. Это было удобно, но, скорее всего, только для Тэцуро.

 И сейчас, когда он так старательно отгоняет от себя вчерашнее, притворяясь, что все еще можно вернуть, Дайсё сеет в нем безотчетную тревогу. Капает одинокую черную каплю в чашу с прозрачной водой, заставляя расходиться пепельными кругами. Тэцуро так долго мысленно отодвигал эту точку невозврата, что даже не заметил, как пролетел ее, уничтожая все на своем пути.

 Сразу после ужина Дайсё отправляет его в постель. А стоит начать упираться, хватает за ворот рубашки и сам расстегивает пуговицы. И это меньше всего похоже на заигрывания — в ту секунду Тэцуро напоминает себе угодившего в переплет подростка. Он не сопротивляется, позволяет Дайсё раздеть себя до трусов и затолкать под одеяло. В нормальный сон не верится; Тэцуро сбивает подушку, как будто это поможет, и падает в нее лицом. Матрас рядом с ним прогибается, и по позвоночнику сбегают мурашки, когда к затылку прикасаются губы и тихо шепчут:

 — Какой же ты идиот, Куроо Тэцуро.

 Дайсё не пристает, и Тэцуро даже думать не может о сексе. Он так и лежит, зарывшись в подушку, и пока окончательно не проваливается в забытье, ощущает спиной тепло Дайсё.

 Утро встречает негромкой возней на кухне, шумом воды из-под крана и шипением чайника. В первые секунды после пробуждения Тэцуро, еще не раскрыв глаз, по привычке спрашивает себя: где он, а главное — когда он. Но оставленный на соседней подушке горьковато-терпкий аромат тут же наводит на верный ответ. Высунув руку из-под одеяла, Тэцуро быстро шарит по соседней части кровати: пусто. Но простыни смяты и еще хранят тепло, значит, Дайсё ему уж точно не приснился.

 Тэцуро поднимается и бредет на кухню, шлепая босыми ступнями по прохладному ламинату. Дайсё возится с завтраком, кропотливо что-то нарезая и смешивая.

 — Проснулся? — спрашивает он, не оглядываясь.

 — Ну ты же не умеешь по-тихому. — Тэцуро подходит к нему и заглядывает через плечо. — Помочь?

 — Не нужно. Сядь за стол и подожди немного. — Дайсё поворачивает голову; он весь какой-то всклокоченный, а глаза тусклые, усталые.

 — Ты что, не спал? — Тэцуро подносит руку к его волосам, чтобы пригладить, но Дайсё мотает головой, уклоняясь.

 — Не хотелось, — глухо отзывается он. — Сам-то выспался?

 — Вроде бы. — Тэцуро усаживается за стол и рассматривает собственные ладони. В голове по-прежнему нет подходящих слов.

 Дайсё расставляет миски с вареным рисом, овощами, рыбой, разливает по чашкам черный чай. Если не думать о том, что он не спал всю ночь, ведет себя Дайсё почти как обычно: с явной ленцой и равнодушием. Но каждый раз, когда они случайно соприкасаются: передают еду или толкаются коленками под столом, — он словно пытается отпрянуть. Замирает на секунду или передергивает плечами, но потом с заметным усилием заставляет себя расслабиться.

 Таким, признаться, Тэцуро его еще не видел. Осознание, что это он во всем виноват, больно бьет под дых. Он подносит к лицу чашку с чаем и вдыхает, впуская в себя крепкий аромат. Смотрит, не отрываясь, будто там, глубоко-глубоко на дне, осели ответы на все вопросы.

 Но как только он опускает чашку обратно, его подхватывает. Очертания комнаты вмиг расплываются: нет больше ни стула, на котором он сидел, ни пола под ногами. Кухонная тишина сменяется завыванием ветра в ушах и шумом волн. Шершавые камни царапают ступни, и Тэцуро неуклюже переступает с ноги на ногу, стараясь удержать равновесие.

 Он задирает голову: впервые его выбросило не в городе. Над ним раскинулось бескрайнее небо, затянутое облаками с тонкими редкими просветами. На горизонте оно сливается с таким же пепельно-серым морем. Но занесло его сюда точно не для любования красотами; не теряя времени, Тэцуро ищет высокий стройный силуэт, пока не различает вдали, на берегу, одинокую фигуру среди камней. Он осторожно спускается вниз, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Для Цукисимы он тоже вряд ли сможет подобрать правильные слова.

 Тот сидит на камне, закатав брюки, с книжкой на коленях (Тэцуро не сомневается, что это дневник), куда время от времени что-то записывает. Когда прилив омывает ему голые ступни, он поднимает голову и глядит на волны, должно быть, обдумывая очередную строку, а потом снова погружается в записи и быстро-быстро скользит пером по бумаге. Со стороны он выглядит совсем как обычно, и утреннее напряжение внутри Тэцуро понемногу ослабевает. Может, и правда расценил случившееся как глупую шутку и выкинул из головы?

 Тэцуро подходит еще ближе. Но стоит Цукисиме обернуться — видимо, различил среди шума волн и ветра шаги, — отступившая тревога нарастает с новой силой. Цукисима весь подбирается, хотя отпрянуть не спешит.

 И прежде чем Тэцуро успевает подобрать фразу для начала разговора, земля уплывает из-под ног, и знакомый невидимый водоворот закручивает его. Перед глазами снова кухня в квартире Дайсё: стол, миски с едой, дымящаяся чашка — все, как и было, только столешница едва заметно подрагивает. Словно это путешествие в прошлое было всего лишь остатком сна — коротким наваждением.

 — Какого черта?

 Тэцуро поднимает глаза. Дайсё сидит, прилипнув к спинке стула, и таращится на него. Каким бы невыспавшимся он ни казался с утра, сейчас сонливость как рукой сняло.

 — Какого черта, — повторяет он, а когда Тэцуро приподнимается со стула, первым вскакивает на ноги. — Ты просто испарился, ты в курсе?!

 — Да. — Тэцуро выходит из-за стола и, предугадывая следующий вопрос, добавляет: — И ты не спятил.

 — Тогда что это было? — Дайсё понижает голос. Его пристальный взгляд дает понять, что он не выпустит Тэцуро с этой кухни, пока не выпотрошит из него все ответы.

 И Тэцуро не остается другого выбора, кроме как начать говорить.

***

 — Ну и с чего я должен поверить, что это снимал ты? — нахмурив брови, Дайсё листает фотографии Канды и Гиндзы в телефоне.

 Он перебирается на диван и, скрестив руки на груди, внимательно слушает, как Тэцуро рассказывает ему все с самого начала, с той встречи с Каем в баре на Уэно. Сам Тэцуро от волнения не может сидеть; привалившись к кухонной тумбе, он вытаскивает из себя все, что может облечь в слова. И остро ощущает себя пациентом, наконец угодившим на прием к специалисту. Осталось только лечь на диван и время от времени спрашивать: «Доктор, а это нормально?».

 — Ну ты же хотел знать правду? — Тэцуро разводит руками. — И никто не обещал, что она будет такой, как тебе хочется.

 Нервное напряжение тает, даже дышится свободнее, а ладони больше не подрагивают. А вот Дайсё, наоборот, выглядит еще загруженнее, чем с утра.

 — Лучше бы тебя и вправду инопланетяне похитили для опытов, — сплевывает он и проводит пальцем по экрану. Тут его глаза подозрительно сужаются; он подносит телефон к носу и растягивает фото двумя пальцами, приближая. — Это он, твой поэт?

 Наконец отлипнув от тумбы, Тэцуро подходит к дивану и нависает над Дайсё, чтобы заглянуть в экран. Да, та самая фотография на лавочке, в парке.

 — Да, это Цукисима. И он не мой.

 — Я так и понял, — хмыкает Дайсё и перелистывает на селфи. — Точно, совсем не твой. Куро, ты даже в прошлое не можешь сгонять, чтобы не подцепить кого-то.

 — Никого я не цеплял. — Тэцуро падает на свободную половину дивана.

 — Оно и видно. — Дайсё провожает его осуждающим взглядом и вдруг кривится в усмешке: — Или дай угадаю: он послал тебя подальше, когда узнал, что ты постоянно трахаешься с кем попало?

 Правда, сорвавшаяся с уст Дайсё, звучит особенно гадко. Потому что, сознательно или нет, он вложил в нее свои боль и злобу, что не давали покоя все это время.

 — Перестань, у нас ничего не было.

 — То-то он километрами строчит стихи, прям как влюбленная школьница. — Дайсё вновь перелистывает на тот кадр, где Цукисима один, и оценивающе разглядывает его. — Потянуло на дрыщавых очкариков?

 — Да мало ли кому он их пишет?! — не в силах сдержаться, Тэцуро повышает голос, на что Дайсё только цыкает.

 — Ты меня спрашиваешь? Вообще-то не я коротаю вечера с поэтом, давно отбросившим коньки. Куро, да ты еще и некрофил.

 Дайсё всовывает ему телефон обратно, и на время в комнате воцаряется молчание. Они так и сидят на диване, уставившись каждый в свою сторону. Потом Дайсё достает ноутбук и принимается листать ленту на фейсбуке, полностью игнорируя Тэцуро, словно тот окончательно испарился.

 — Ты злишься, Сугуру? — Тэцуро пытается коснуться его плеча, но тот одергивает руку. — Ответь.

 — О, ты еще здесь? — с напускным удивлением отвечает Дайсё. — А я думал, вернулся к своему… как там его.

 — Злишься? — повторяет Тэцуро, пропуская едкий комментарий мимо ушей.

 — Да не знаю я, — после паузы наконец говорит он и поворачивается. — Ты и вправду считаешь, что все в этом мире вертится вокруг тебя? — И не дождавшись ответа, тут же продолжает: — Так, хватит уже просиживать штаны на моем диване, вали домой и займись делом.

 — Сам позвал, а теперь прогоняешь?

 — Ты прекрасно отдохнул. — Дайсё машет рукой, подгоняя, и бурчит: — И убери эту страдальческую мину. Как будто у тебя одного все идет через задницу.

 Терпеливо выжидая, пока Тэцуро переодевается, Дайсё ворчит что-то себе про стирку, про испорченное утро. Уже схватившись за дверную ручку, Тэцуро понимает, что нужно что-то сказать на прощание. Но стоит перешагнуть порог квартиры, как дверь захлопывается, избавляя его от этой необходимости.

 Испорченное утро плавно перетекает в испорченный день. Дома Тэцуро оказывается только после обеда: пока пересаживается с метро на электричку, пока закупается продуктами на выходные — все прошлые покупки, оставшись у Цукисимы, уже приобрели столетнюю давность.

 Но аппетит не приходит; затолкав все продукты в холодильник, Тэцуро меряет кухню шагами, зажав в ладонях чашку с кофе. Горьковатый аромат помогает не провалиться в себя — балансировать на грани реальности. От мыслей пухнет голова: беспорядочные картинки и фразы сменяют друг друга, не давая сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Каким-то образом Тэцуро умудряется дважды все испортить всего за пару дней, а ведь раньше у него никогда не было таких проблем с взаимопониманием. А может, все дело в том, что он не пытался разбираться? Просто выпроваживал все трудности вместе со случайными любовниками с утра, оставляя себе лишь тишину и душевное спокойствие.

 Но в этот раз номер не удался, и это заставляет чувствовать себя беспомощным, как никогда. Непонятная нить, связывающая их с Дайсё, вконец истрепалась и вот-вот порвется. И пытаться удержать два конца вместе так же бессмысленно, как и заверять себя, что они еще могут все исправить. На самом деле, все покатилось к черту уже в тот день, в баре, когда Тэцуро, нарушив обещание самому себе, пошел за Дайсё в злосчастную кабинку туалета. Два года чистого сумасшествия окончательно замыкаются в прошлом.

 В прошлом. Тэцуро раз за разом прокручивает в голове фразу Дайсё о Цукисиме: «То-то же он километрами строчит стихи». Не исключено, что сказано это из вредности, чтобы позлить, но слова оказываются слишком въедливыми, а мысль навязчивой. Она отзывается в душе особой сладостной теплотой.

 Тэцуро не представляет, как отвлечься от всего этого. Врубив ноутбук, он сразу же лезет в почту: сейчас загрузит себя рабочими вопросами, и все эмоции сами собой утихомирятся. Но как назло, небывалое затишье — лишь пара писем от авторов с просьбой обсудить их очередные задумки. В ушах как никогда громко смеются те самые демоны из пословицы про планы на будущее*. Тэцуро скользит взглядом по страницам, вчитываясь через раз, и какое-то время еще старается вникнуть в суть. Но перед глазами то и дело возникают совсем другие строки. Автора, которого, в отличие от других, вообще не интересует мнение Тэцуро.

 Не сдержавшись, он поднимается и идет за дневником, который, как и прежде, дожидается его в тумбочке. Вытащив его, Тэцуро заваливается на постель. Родная кровать встречает знакомой жесткостью и прохладой, которые чуть больше сутки назад казались невыносимыми. Тэцуро всматривается в обложку дневника, будто на ней должно было появиться что-то новое. Загадка остается неразрешенной, дразнится и не дает покоя: а что если все это не случайность, и дневник должен был отослать Тэцуро в прошлое? Чтобы тот повлиял на Цукисиму: придал уверенности, выманил из скорлупы, воодушевил? Ну, уж точно не спаивал пивом перед работой и досаждал неудобными вопросами — со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Тэцуро невесело усмехается и с досадой трет лицо.

 Тэцуро перебирает страницы, представляя, как то же самое сейчас делает Цукисима — все там же, на берегу, или у себя в комнате. Пальцы ощупывают бумагу в попытке ухватиться за отголоски тепла, пронесенные через десятки лет, создать хотя бы иллюзию близости. И раз уж у Тэцуро не получилось прочесть самого Цукисиму, он будет читать то, чему тот позволил воплотиться на страницах своего дневника.

 Не задерживаясь на стихах о любви, Тэцуро отлистывает назад: он должен разобраться, с чего все началось и когда. Вот июль — «песнь цикады и гнетущая жара», август — «лягушачий хор в ночи и сиреневый перезвон павловний». Много работы, мало времени для отдыха и сна — все так, как и говорил Цукисима. А потом взгляд цепляется за короткую заметку: «Как знать, какой будет поэзия через сто лет?». Мысль пространная, не факт, что Цукисима подумал об этом только после встречи с Тэцуро, хотя по датам все сходится. Но ухватиться больше не за что: Цукисима предпочитает рассуждать о современности и не задумываться о будущем.

 Сентябрь встречает «утренним туманом», «завыванием ветра» и любованием луной. Цукисима даже с явной иронией цитирует Сайдзё Ясо:

  _Лунная ночь —_

_томик тёмных стихов, в котором_

_повествуется лишь о смутных грезах._

 И так же, как в стихотворении, на страницах дневника тут и там возникают трехстишия — те самые смутные грезы. В них сложно разобраться даже литературоведу; Цукисима сам путается в своих эмоциях: то и дело зачеркивает написанное, исправляет, подписывает сверху. А временами вообще забывает о канонах стихосложения — или же намеренно игнорирует их.

  _Время уходит, как корабль в море,_

_Как закатный отблеск на стене,_

_Растворяется в воздухе, точно мурлыканье черного кота._

 Запись появляется через несколько дней, после разговора в парке. Тэцуро отчетливо помнит, как предлагал Цукисиме писать о котах. Не исключено, что он просто пытается притянуть эти строки к себе, найти в них свой образ, но какого черта сердце колотился как ненормальное?

  _И вот посреди парка,_

_Стою я, голову повесив,_

_убаюкивая наполненное истомой сердце._

 И снова совпадение — их, кажется, становится все больше. Раньше Тэцуро как будто и не видел этих стихов. Не замечал? Или просто не пытался примерить на себя?

  _Только ропот волны_

_Под небом осенним,_

_Пенится море._

_Сердце от страха сжимается,_

_Будто объято пламенем страсти._

 Тут и у Тэцуро сердце сжимается, только не от страха. Перед глазами, как фотография, возникает та самая встреча на берегу. Волны, небо, безлюдный пляж. А может, Цукисима и записывал эти строки в тот самый момент?

 Тэцуро откладывает дневник и, откинувшись на спинку стула, проводит ладонями по щекам. Эмоции такие сильные, что, не получая выхода, буквально душат. Но зато в голове выстраивается смысловой ряд: выражение лица Цукки, когда Тэцуро спросил его о любви, едкое замечание о невыносимом характере, неоднократные просьбы закончить разговор. Потом все эти стихи в дневнике: о времени, о страхе, о страсти, которых хватило бы на пару небольших сборников. И плевать, к кому обращены эти строки. Даже если Цукисима влюблен в кого-то другого, нужно вытащить его из темного угла, помочь принять свои эмоции, жить не прячась. Больше Тэцуро не будет молча наблюдать со стороны.

 Вспышка. Темнота. Тусклый свет лампы на низком столике возле окна. Шелест бумаги. Скрип пера. Тэцуро может даже не открывать глаза — это место он уже не спутает ни с каким другим.

 Цукисима поднимает голову: распахивает глаза и машинально закрывает дневник. Вокруг него все завалено бумажками — смятыми, разорванными пополам или в клочья. Тэцуро осторожно сгибается, не отводя взгляда, и тянется за скомканным листком около себя. Цукисима не успевает возразить, но едва кончики пальцев касаются бумаги, Тэцуро выбрасывает обратно.

 Да что вообще происходит?! Тэцуро ударяет кулаками по столу, так что лежащие на нем карандаши и ручки катятся на пол. Почему его болтает туда-сюда без шанса поговорить? Раньше такого не случалось.

 А вдруг это как-то связано с эмоциональным состоянием Цукисимы? Если дневник — вместилище его чувств, то логично, что Цукисима, пусть сам того и не подозревая, может влиять на перемещения. И тогда догадки Тэцуро об адресате стихов могут оказаться правдой. Жар подступает к лицу; впервые Тэцуро так накрывает чужими эмоциями. Хочется собрать их в охапку и прижать к себе — не оставлять в строчках на потрепанных страницах. А разговорить Цукисиму будет не так-то просто. Если вариант с выпивкой не прокатил, то нужно придумать другой способ.

 И раз он не хочет слушать, возможно, захочет… читать!

 Тэцуро бросается к книжной полке и хаотично водит рукой по книгам. Можно, конечно, ограничиться письмом, но, чутье подсказывает, с Цукисимой нужно действовать тоньше. Раз уж оба они так привязаны к литературе, раз она их свела — значит, и общаться они будут с ее помощью.

 Большую часть следующего дня Тэцуро пролистывает книги из личной коллекции в поисках чего-то подходящего. А в понедельник утром идет на работу с томиком Мисимы «Исповедь маски» во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Где на заложенной странице специально выделяет карандашом строки: «Сейчас эпоха всеобщих расставаний. Кого разлучает жизнь, кого смерть. Это уже становится скучным. Вам не кажется? Сегодня разлука тривиальна, а оригинальна как раз встреча. Она почти как чудо... Разве не чудо, что мы с вами сидим вдвоем и разговариваем?»*.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Японская пословица «mirai no koto wo iu to oni ga warau», что в переводе на русский язык «когда мы говорим о будущем, демоны смеются».
> 
> Мисима Ю. Исповедь маски: роман/ Юкио Мисима; пер. с яп. Г. Чхартишвили. - М.: Эксмо, 2009.


	10. Chapter 10

— Выглядишь лучше, — сухо замечает Яку, когда они вместе просматривают макет октябрьского выпуска. — Разобрались?

 — Скорее еще больше запутались, — отмахивается Тэцуро и, видя в глазах Яку вопрос, добавляет: — Похоже, мы оба окончательно созрели для того, чтобы поставить точку.

 — И ты готов так просто его отпустить?

 — Как будто это только от меня зависит.

 — Ну, тогда самое время искать новое приключение, — беззлобно вздыхает Яку и снова уводит разговор в рабочее русло. — Обложку еще доделаем, ждем эскиз от художника, внутри еще тоже не все иллюстрации подобраны.

 — Тогда постарайся разобраться с этим как можно быстрее.

 Яку хорошо знает свое дело, на него вполне можно положиться и не контролировать скрупулезно каждую мелочь. Достаточно лишь пары уверенных кивков и фразы: «Полагаюсь на тебя», чтобы работа кипела.

 Закрывшись в кабинете, Тэцуро раскладывает на столе фотографии старого Токио, которые распечатал по пути на работу. Европейский банк (наверное, один из первых), главпочтамт, бесчисленные магазины и кафешки — воспоминания пестрят яркими картинами; чудесный закрытый мирок, в котором Тэцуро больше нет места, как не нашлось здесь для Цукки. Если все закончится вот так, то оба они останутся лишь воспоминаниями друг для друга.

 Тэцуро достает томик Мисимы и вкладывает туда две фотографии: с Цукисимой на лавочке и селфи. Смысл сообщения очевиден — остается лишь вопрос передачи. Напряжение не отпускает, не дает сосредоточиться. Ожидание фоном сопровождает его весь день — когда идет по коридору; когда поднимается по лестнице, стараясь не спешить, чтобы не оступиться. А когда вызывает лифт, почти готов поверить, что шагнет уже в другое измерение. И даже сейчас, покачиваясь в кресле, Тэцуро все ждет, когда же его подхватит и пронесет сквозь временную завесу.

 И проход открывается под вечер, когда Тэцуро уже выключает компьютер и собирается домой. Его выкидывает в узкий пыльный коридор, совсем не похожий на тот, что в доме Цукисимы. Где бы он ни оказался на этот раз, тут он точно впервые. Отовсюду слышны голоса и нестройный стук печатных машинок. Тэцуро осторожно заглядывает за приоткрытую раздвижную створку: в небольшом помещении за длинными столами сидит около десятка мужчин и женщин — все в форменных темных накидках. Они почти не переговариваются между собой, каждый сосредоточенно склонился над своей печатной машинкой и обращает внимание только на груду бумаг рядом.

 — Куроо-сан?

 Тэцуро вздрагивает, когда слышит за спиной голос Цукисимы, и оборачивается. Тот застыл посреди коридора, прижав к груди пачку листов.

 — Где мы?

 — У меня на работе, — отмерев, тихо отвечает Цукисима и всем своим видом дает понять, что это очень неудачный момент для встречи. И не только видом. — Вам нельзя здесь находиться.

 Указав глазами на выход, он собирается двинуться дальше по своим делам, но Тэцуро перегораживает ему путь собой.

 — Постой, нужно поговорить.

 — Не здесь, давайте погодя. — Цукисима пытается обойти его, но Тэцуро не позволяет.

 — Я, кажется, понял, почему меня швыряет туда-сюда, — он понижает голос.

 — Куроо-сан, повторяю, сейчас не вре...

 — Это из-за тебя, — шипит Тэцуро. Самообладание дается нечеловеческими усилиями: если сейчас спугнет Цукисиму, то не сможет передать послание. — Да, из-за тебя. И даже не пытайся этого отрицать.

 — Но как? Не понимаю… — глаза Цукисимы блуждают по лицу Тэцуро.

 — Вот и подумай на досуге.

 — Я не...

 — Эй, Цукисима! — доносится из соседней комнаты, и тот, встрепенувшись, откликается:

 — Сейчас! — и вновь обращается к Тэцуро: — Меня зовут. Свидимся позже, я обещаю, но сейчас оставьте меня, прошу.

 — Ладно, но я хочу, чтобы ты сделал кое-что.

 — Что сделал?

 — Прочитал вот это.

 Цукисима с сомнением разглядывает протянутый томик Мисимы, но принимает, а не найдя, куда спрятать, просто зажимает под мышкой.

 — Хорошо. А теперь уходите.

 И Тэцуро даже не приходится искать выход — в следующее же мгновение его вышвыривает. И теперь уже не остается сомнений, что именно Цукисима влияет на эти внезапные перемещения.

***

 Наступает пора одинаковых дней; наполненные лишь работой, они сменяют друг друга, пока не приходят выходные — пустые и безжизненные. Тэцуро кажется, что мир вычеркивает его, как вычеркивают из сценария ненужных персонажей. Сюжет одной большой пьесы развивается своим чередом: Бокуто вытягивает Сирофуку в Хаконэ, Дайсё по-прежнему отмалчивается — и Тэцуро ни при каких обстоятельствах не решился бы потревожить его, — ребята из компании заняты каждый своим делом. Имитация движения появляется только в субботу, когда в середине дня звонит Акааси и предлагает встретиться. Обычно по пустякам он не беспокоит.

 Акааси ждет Тэцуро на берегу залива, где ветер завывает все так же, как и сто лет назад. На приветствие отвечает коротким кивком.

 — Подготовка идет полным ходом? — спрашивает он, пока они прогуливаются по каменистой насыпи.

 — Ты позвал меня, чтобы поговорить о работе? — удивленно усмехается Тэцуро. — Мы же переписывались пару дней назад.

 — Это формальности, нужно ведь с чего-то начать, — пожимает плечами Акааси. — Но я действительно хочу поговорить о другом.

 — О чем же?

 — Скажите, вы взяли тот дневник из музея для будущего проекта?

 Вопрос оказывается слишком спонтанным.

 — А, нет, это Кай принес, чтобы я поискал информацию про этого Цукисиму Кэя, — отмахивается Тэцуро, чтобы не углубляться, но Акааси продолжает расспрашивать.

 — И как? Нашли что-то еще, помимо упоминания в газете?

 — Нет. А что, ты что-то знаешь?

 Интересуется Тэцуро просто так, но Акааси медлит. Опустив глаза, он рассматривает собственную тень, растянувшуюся на камнях, а потом все же начинает говорить:

 — Один мой знакомый уже много лет работает в ритуальном бизнесе...

 Начало уже не несет в себе ничего хорошего, но Тэцуро не перебивает его.

 — У него есть доступ к базам данных умерших, и я попросил его найти информацию о том самом Цукисиме Кэе. Прошу прощения, что вот так, без спроса…

 — Что он узнал? — перебивает Тэцуро, не давая Акааси пуститься в извинения и прочую формальную ерунду.

 — В том то и дело, что ничего. — Тэцуро непроизвольно округляет глаза, и Акааси поясняет: — Нигде не упоминается человек с таким именем. Возможно, это ошибка, но я думаю, тут может быть два варианта. — Тэцуро кивает, прося его продолжить. — Либо это все-таки псевдоним, либо он не был похоронен.

 — Что? — Тэцуро застывает на месте.

 — Возможно, погиб во время землетрясения в двадцать третьем или во время второй мировой…

 — Или вообще не умер, — заканчивает за него мысль Тэцуро, хотя сам не верит в то, что говорит.

 — Но ведь так не бывает? — Акааси поднимает глаза и натягивает слабую улыбку.

 — Конечно, нет, — Тэцуро улыбается в ответ, спеша перевести все в шутку.

 Но после всего он готов поверить во что угодно.

 Тэцуро провожает Акааси до станции, а сам остается, чтобы еще немного прогуляться в одиночестве. Слова Акааси никак не дают покоя, но Тэцуро берет себя в руки. Разбираться с проблемами стоит по мере их поступления, а сейчас его больше волнует жизнь Цукисимы, чем обстоятельства его смерти.

 Запнувшись о камень, он моргает, а когда открывает глаза, в лицо ударяет алый отсвет заката на воде. Позади звенит трамвай, и Тэцуро машинально хватается за нагретый солнцем мрамор, только потом понимая, что это перила на мосту. Он озирается по сторонам, пытаясь узнать место, куда его закинуло на этот раз, и привлекает внимание прохожих. А если не этим, так джинсами и свободным пальто до колен.

 От реки тянет холодом, и Тэцуро поеживается; со всей этой жарой он уже не верил, что когда-нибудь наступит осень. Проходящие мимо люди тоже облачились в плащи, накидки и кимоно поплотнее.

 Как ни странно, Цукисиму Тэцуро находит довольно быстро, но не спешит обнаружить себя. Тот стоит, облокотившись на перила, около высокого столба из зеленоватого камня, с фонарем на вершине, и смотрит на горизонт. Ветер ерошит непослушные волосы, и Цукисима время от времени поворачивает растрепанную голову то вправо, то влево, очевидно, высматривая кого-то. Так они и встречаются взглядами: осторожно, неуверенно. Стоит Тэцуро сделать шаг, Цукисима не отступает и даже немного распрямляет плечи, как будто с облегчением. Каким бы ни был его план, похоже, он начинает осуществляться.

 — Давно ждешь? — встав рядом с Цукисимой, Тэцуро тоже перегибается через парапет.

 — Нет, я гулял.

 — Это ведь Нихонбаси, да?

 — Совершенно верно.

 Отвечает Цукисима без заминок, но в голосе проскальзывает желание сказать что-то другое. И в этот раз Тэцуро не пытается ничего из него вытягивать: раз уж тот сам хотел его видеть — вот пусть и начинает.

 Цукисима перебирает пальцами по шероховатому камню и говорит:

 — Я прочитал вашу книгу. Это ведь тот самый Мисима, о котором вы как-то обмолвились?

 — Да, он самый. Понравилось?

 — Должен признаться, это было… — Цукисима пытается подобрать слова, — любопытно. Ярко, захватывающе, но слишком эпатажно.

 И Тэцуро не может не улыбнуться такому описанию.

 — Вы так не считаете? — Цукисима непонимающе вскидывает брови. — Или в вашем времени все уже привыкли к столь откровенному проявлению чувств?

 — И да, и нет.

 — Что это значит? — Цукисима заинтересованно склоняет голову набок.

 — Как бы сказать… дело даже не в том, что мы стали откровеннее, просто эмоции, даже такие необузданные, всегда будут привлекать читателя. Писателю или художнику не нужно стыдиться открывать свою душу миру.

 Цукисима не спорит, но и не соглашается — просто рассматривает ребристую поверхность воды.

 — И заметь, он написал этот роман еще в сорок девятом.

 — Там говорилось о войне, — Цукисима отрывает взгляд от реки. — Будут еще войны, ведь так?

 — Да, будут, — честно отвечает Тэцуро и, видя, как мрачнеет Цукисима, добавляет: — Не очень скоро, но это неизбежно.

 Он еле сдерживается, чтобы не предостеречь о землетрясении в двадцать третьем и не посоветовать уехать из Токио. Он готов составить для Цукисимы список всех возможных бедствий на ближайшие сто лет, только чтобы худшие опасения Акааси не подтвердились. Сердце сжимается от собственной беспомощности, а душа разрывается от желания переписать всю историю. К черту мировой порядок и временные законы, если нельзя спасти одного-единственного человека.

— Расслабьтесь, это мне впору тревожиться. — Угрюмость Цукисимы, как ни странно, рассеивается. Он лезет в карман пиджака, откуда достает уже знакомую оливкового цвета коробочку с сигаретами, и вскоре воздух наполняется знакомой горчинкой.

 Аромат табака приносит успокоение; будто не было того вечера, расспросов, неловкого поцелуя с последующими метаниями. Цукисима флегматично стряхивает пепел в воду, но тот не успевает долететь до кромки, как его подхватывает ветер и разносит по улице. Тэцуро наблюдает в молчании, не в силах отделаться от ощущения, что он сейчас там, где и должен находиться.

 — Скажите, только честно, — выпустив в воздух седое облако дыма, Цукисима нарушает тишину. — Вам приходилось раньше целовать других мужчин?

 Такая прямота припечатывает к мостовой, но Тэцуро не юлит — Цукисима и так собирался с мыслями слишком долго.

 — Да, и не раз.

 На лице Цукисимы вспыхивает смятение, хотя заметно, что примерно такого ответа он и ждал. А потому он идет дальше:

 — Это что-то значит для вас? Или же в вашем обществе такая выходка — нечто вроде шутки?

 — Ты хочешь знать, почему я поцеловал тебя? — Тэцуро разом отсекает целый ряд ненужных вспомогательных вопросов, и Цукисима кивает.

 — Если таковая причина есть. Не сочтите за наглость, но мне кажется, я имею право.

 — Имеешь, имеешь, только заканчивай уже с формальностями, не первый день знакомы, — беззлобно фыркает Тэцуро, на самом деле пытаясь выиграть время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он так отчаянно искал способ поговорить, а в итоге подготовился гораздо хуже Цукисимы. И почему говорить о чувствах гораздо сложнее, чем клеить кого-нибудь в клубе?

 Тэцуро размыкает губы, но так и не подобрав нужные слова, просто хватает ртом воздух.

 — Так, значит, без причины, — воспринимая молчание как ответ, говорит Цукисима.

 — Да нет же. — Впившись пальцами в парапет, Тэцуро запрокидывает голову и покачивается взад-вперед. Все это время он хотел лишь выяснить, что чувствует Цукисима, и не предполагал, что сам станет объектом для расспросов.

 — Простите, но тогда и я не понимаю.

 Тэцуро делает глубокий вдох. За свою жизнь он привык довольствоваться сиюминутными порывами, уж точно не стремился их анализировать. То, что произошло той ночью, что происходило с ним всю последнюю неделю, явно было чем-то большим, но он никак не мог себе в этом признаться.

 — Я приревновал тебя, — наконец выдает он.

 — Приревновали? — хмурится Цукисима. — К кому же?

 — К тому, кому ты пишешь свои стихи, это же очевидно.

 — А с каких пор вас волнует, что и кому я пишу? — Цукисима спрашивает как будто без всяких намеков, но волнение захлестывает Тэцуро с головой. Оно не похоже ни на сладостное предвкушение секса после нескольких бокалов спиртного в баре, ни на мучительное ожидание нового выпуска. Трепетное, пронизывающее каждую клетку, оно сжимает так, что остается только задыхаться.

 — Волнует. — Собственный голос кажется до неузнаваемости чужим.

 Сумерки сгущаются, и на мостовой зажигаются огни. Золотистый свет огромного фонаря прямо над их головами плещет на Цукисиму, и Тэцуро не может оторвать от него глаз. В Цукисиме почти ничего не изменилось за эти дни, разве что лицо немного осунулось, и из-под очков отчетливо проступают темные круги. Он не спал? Плохо ел? Это не вызывает отторжения — наоборот, подтверждает догадки, что Цукисима тоже переполнен чувствами. И отводить взгляд, ссылаясь на нормы приличия, Тэцуро больше не будет.

 — Тот человек, кто он? — снова пробует он и едва заметно придвигается ближе, так что теперь ощущает плечом плечо Цукисимы.

 — Да что вы заладили? — Цукисима не отстраняется, и Тэцуро чувствует, как он вздрагивает — то ли от холода, то ли от волнения.

 — Значит, не скажешь?

 Тот упрямо молчит.

 — А хочешь, угадаю? — от собственной наглости голова идет кругом, но ничего не соображать — гораздо легче, чем напряженно думать.

 — Нет, не уга…

 Слово растворяется на языке Цукисимы, когда Тэцуро подается вперед и целует его. Сначала осторожно касается краешка рта, а не встретив сопротивления, скользит по губам, опьяненный горьковатым привкусом. Никогда раньше его не заводил аромат табака, а сейчас, углубляя поцелуй, Тэцуро чувствует, как летит в пропасть, словно впервые глотнул никотина. Цукисима знакомо подбирается, замирает в попытке привыкнуть к ощущениям, но на этот раз не отталкивает.

 — Угадал? — выдыхает Тэцуро ему в губы, заглядывая в глаза. В свете фонаря темно-кофейные радужки, ресницы, брови — все отливает золотом. И нестерпимо хочется застыть в этом мгновении — сломать все шестеренки, только чтобы время остановилось.

 Зрачки Цукисимы вздрагивают, кончик языка неверяще проходит по губам, словно ища подтверждение случившемуся.

 — Вы слишком самоуверенны, Куроо-сан, — он разрывает контакт, с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам.

 — Вторая попытка?

 От зардевшихся кончиков ушей Цукисимы внутри все ошалело ликует, и Тэцуро еле сдерживается, чтобы не попробовать снова. И снова. В эту угадайку он готов играть бесконечно.

 — И как вы намерены теперь поступить? — лицо Цукисимы приобретает серьезность. — Если для вас это очередная авантюра, то давайте сделаем вид, что ничего не было, и вернемся каждый к своим обязанностям.

 — Погоди. — Тэцуро берет его за руку и кладет ладонь себе на грудь, под пальто, где под ребрами одурело колотится сердце. Похолодевшие кончики пальцев несмело проходятся по ткани, замирают, впитывая ритм. Цукисима совершенно точно не верит словам — тем более тем, которые Тэцуро и подобрать толком не в силах. Цукисима совершенно точно верит тому, что может увидеть и почувствовать.

 — Это безрассудство, — он натянуто улыбается, больше не скрывая наполняющее его чувство обреченности.

 — Да, возможно. — Тэцуро увереннее сжимает его ладонь. — Но я тут подумал, что толку читать книги, если нельзя обсудить их с тобой?

 Цукисима, помедлив, кивает.

 Перейдя мост, они прогуливаются вдоль небольших жилых кварталов, пока не выходят к Гиндзе. Здесь все так же многолюдно, даже в темное время суток. Воздух наполняют крики торговцев, гул транспорта и громкие разговоры молодых людей, деловито расхаживающих по улице.

 — Куда намылились все эти парочки? — Тэцуро подбородком указывает на толпу возле неизвестного здания.

 — Это же Дом электричества. — Цукисима смотрит на него с сомнением.

 — Что?

 — Место, где показывают кинофильмы.

 — Ты кинотеатр так назвал? — Тэцуро не сдерживает смешка. — Надо запомнить, ребята на работе оценят.

 На лице Цукисимы вновь читается привычное: ну надо же, кое-кто опять умничает. И тем не менее он предлагает:

 — Хотите зайти?

 — Цукки, да у нас свидание, — Тэцуро легко толкает его в плечо, а потом уточняет*: — Ну, это когда…

 — Я понял, — обрывает Цукисима, вспыхивая румянцем.

 Отстояв длинную очередь, они наконец заходят в среднее по современным меркам помещение кинотеатра. Обстановка больше напоминает обычный театр: в партере и на балконе располагаются зрительские места, стены обиты деревом, и внутри совсем не душно, как могло бы быть летом. В полумраке скрипят деревянные стулья, пока посетители рассаживаются. Перед показом билет удается взять только на последний ряд в партере, но Тэцуро ничуть не расстраивается. Ему, как и Цукисиме, рост позволяет прекрасно видеть экран даже несмотря на то, что все сиденья расположены на одинаковой высоте.

 Сначала по экрану идут горизонтальные полосы, потом белыми буквами вспыхивает название: «Тюсингура». Фильмом оказывается знаменитая постановка театра Кабуки, но действие перенесено в настоящий дворец. Звука нет, но на экране то и дело всплывает текст. Первые несколько минут Тэцуро еще пытается вчитываться, но гораздо интереснее становится наблюдать за Цукисимой. Тот смотрит на экран так внимательно, что ресницы пропускают взмах за взмахом. Из них двоих он и правда пришел сюда, чтобы посмотреть фильм. Не удержавшись, Тэцуро порывисто целует его в уголок губ — куда удается достать — и снова откидывается на спинку стула.

 — Прекратите, мы в общественном месте, — шикает Цукисима, но из-за смущения в голосе строго не получается.

 — Цукки, это же последний ряд, — нараспев шепчет Тэцуро ему на ухо. — Места для поцелуев.

 Он находит губами трепещущую жилку на шее, там, где волосы переходят в пух, неспешно выцеловывает вниз, к плечу, пока не утыкается носом в ворот пиджака. Цукисима вцепляется в подлокотники — от щекотки или возбуждения, — и не остается ничего другого, кроме как взять его ладонь в свою. Успокаивающе растирать, унимая дрожь, на ощупь изучать пальцы: длинные, узловатые, с чуть загрубевшими подушечками. На тыльной стороне ладони кожа совсем тонкая, с проступающими косточками, и Тэцуро проводит по ним большим пальцем, пересчитывая.

 Фильм все не заканчивается, а ощущение напрасно потраченного времени обостряется. Тэцуро отпускает ладонь Цукисимы и переносит руку ему на колено. Он сам уговаривал себя не торопиться, но не может устоять перед выпавшим шансом. Цукисима нервно сдвигает ноги, Тэцуро движется выше, а потом снова вспышка, снова кувырок, снова берег залива. Поежившись от холода, Тэцуро спешит на станцию.

 Остаток вечера проходит как в тумане, и, лежа перед сном в кровати, Тэцуро никак не может разобраться: чувствует он себя самым счастливым или самым несчастным идиотом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Слово «свидание» (яп. de:to) в современном языке — заимствованное, поэтому Тэцуро не уверен, что Цукисиме оно известно.


	11. Chapter 11

Портал не открывается ни на следующий день, ни через день. А это значит, что в их отношениях с Цукисимой по-прежнему царит неясность. Тэцуро ничем не может заполнить пустоту, которая только разрослась с их последней встречи. Незнакомая до этого тоска буквально высасывает изнутри, не позволяя погрузиться ни в одно дело. Дни наполнены бессмысленным ожиданием возможности увидеться, чего не обещали ему ни Цукисима, ни мироздание, ни какой-нибудь Будда — черт бы вообще побрал того, кто затеял эту шутку.

 На работе Тэцуро уговаривает себя отвлечься — уйти в дела с головой, как всегда умел. И это действует, пока он не остается один в кабинете или не возвращается домой. В электричке Тэцуро пытается вслушаться в разговоры окружающих, настроиться на другую волну, но стоит покинуть станцию, как водоворот мыслей настигает его. Сейчас он бы все отдал за аппарат, который на время отключает мозги. Или позволяющий отправить сообщения в прошлое — хоть телеграммой, в конце концов.

 Но единственная связь с Цукисимой — это дневник, причем он больше напоминает заброшенный блог, где хоть и можно оставлять комментарии, но вряд ли получишь ответ. Тэцуро старается сдерживаться, не лезть туда всякий раз, когда внутренности скрутит от желания получить хотя бы видимость контакта. С тех пор как он удостоверился, что все стихи написаны ему, чтение их перестало быть чисто профессиональным занятием.

 Контраст тайны и открытости, интимности и обнаженности будоражит, не дает заснуть. Тэцуро ворочается на постели и думает, думает о Цукисиме. О бледной коже в свете ночника, о порозовевших щеках, смущенном взгляде, о тонких ключицах в вырезе юкаты. И срывается — кидается к дневнику, торопливо перелистывает в поисках нужных страниц. Его лихорадит: от любопытства, стыда, возбуждения. Он засыпает с отдельными строками на губах, представляя, как Цукисима шепчет их ему перед сном.

***

 Тэцуро проваливается прямо посреди перехода метро, когда в привычной давке спешит на свой поезд в семь двадцать восемь. В прошлом утро такое же суматошное: толпы служащих, толкаясь, торопятся на трамваи, которые развезут их по рабочим местам. Каким-то странным образом два времени синхронизируются и теперь полностью совпадают, а это значит, что Тэцуро нужно как можно скорее покинуть этот мир. Иначе это грозит опозданием.

 Цукисиму он находит почти сразу (как минимум, тот перестает прятаться) и, выдергивая из общего потока, прижимает к стене. В тени узкого проулка есть шанс остаться незамеченными, но Тэцуро бы вряд ли cдержался, будь они хоть в самом центре Гиндзы, у всех на виду. От нахлынувшего возбуждения сносит крышу, и он с жадностью целует Цукисиму. Тот отвечает, пусть и не очень ловко, но охотно подается навстречу губам Тэцуро. Он то приподнимает руки, то опускает, видимо, не зная, куда деть, и тогда Тэцуро уверенно кладет их себе на пояс.

 — Вам нельзя здесь быть, — задыхаясь, шепчет Цукисима. — Мы опоздаем на работу.

 — Я здесь из-за тебя, — Тэцуро скользит губами по щеке к виску. — Так что если опоздаю, виноватым будешь ты.

 — Вы всегда ищите виноватых, — усмехается Цукисима и только теснее прижимается к Тэцуро. — Так вы уходите или нет?

 — Ухожу. Но сегодня вечером встречаемся у тебя. — Тэцуро дразняще щекочет кончиком языка мочку уха. Пусть до конца рабочего дня Цукисима думает только о нем.

 — Вы так говорите, как будто…

 Но Тэцуро не дает ему договорить, заглушая быстрым поцелуем.

 — Не спорь, ты все уже давно понял.

***

 Швыряет Тэцуро куда-то в темень. Из груди вырывается громкий вздох, когда он чуть не падает носом в землю, но его удерживают.

 — Гляжу, вы настроены серьезно. — Цукисима помогает ему восстановить равновесие, а сам скептически оглядывает огромные пакеты в руках Тэцуро. — К слову, я кое-как избавился от всего этого в прошлый раз.

 Впервые Тэцуро уходит домой строго по расписанию — но только чтобы успеть по дороге домой забежать в магазин. Петляя между прилавками, он кидает в тележку все, за что цепляется взгляд: лапша быстрого приготовления, упаковки со свежими фруктами, вино, сидр, готовая еда. Хочется, чтобы Цукисима столько всего попробовал и мир Тэцуро перестал быть для него таким далеким и чужим.

 — Где мы? — Тэцуро оглядывается по сторонам, в темноте все улочки кажутся одинаковыми.

 — Недалеко от дома.

 — Ты опоздал. — Пользуясь тем, что Цукисима стоит совсем близко, Тэцуро вытягивает шею и ловит его губы. — Я уж думал, ты не хочешь меня видеть.

 — Работы навалили, а брать домой совсем не хотелось. — Цукисима отводит глаза, перебирая в пальцах полы пиджака.

— Извинение не принято, — ухмыляется Тэцуро. — Предлагаю тебе придумать другой способ.

Он покачивает головой из стороны в сторону, выжидая, что же скажет Цукисима. Или сделает.

— Идемте, я покажу вам одно место, — совершенно спокойно говорит тот.

Он приводит Тэцуро на берег залива, всего в паре кварталов от своего дома. В будущем здесь все застроено домами и автомагистралями, потому круглосуточно что-то гудит. А сейчас тут безлюдно, тишину нарушают лишь проплывающие мимо лодки, следующие в док. Уличного освещения тоже нет, и Тэцуро включает фонарик на телефоне, накрывая его носовым платком, чтобы смягчить свет.

— Прям романтика, — довольно тянет он, пытаясь хоть немного унять волнение Цукисимы. Тот стоит, словно шест проглотил, и совсем не торопится присесть. — Ну? — Тэцуро приглашающе хлопает ладонью по низкому деревянному ограждению.

Возле воды сидеть холодно; Цукисима потирает озябшие кисти, и Тэцуро накрывает его ладонь своей. Просто переплести пальцы — такая мелочь, но именно она не дает сердцу стучать ровно.

— Вот, теперь, если захочешь вышвырнуть меня обратно, я прихвачу тебя с собой, — смеется Тэцуро, еще крепче сжимая ладонь Цукисимы.

— Предлагаете так и сидеть, пока не надоест? — тот всем своим видом пытается показать, что идея не из лучших.

— Эй, — Тэцуро легко толкает его коленкой. — Это был чистосердечный романтический порыв!

— Как-то простенько, не находите?

— Покажешь класс? — Тэцуро смотрит в упор, и Цукисима беспокойно моргает.

А потом спрашивает, видимо, так ничего и не придумав:

— В каком университете вы учились?

— В Институте Мэйдзи, на литературном. А ты?

— Императорский университет Тохоку.

— А, это наверное нынешний Университет Тохоку.

— Как, больше не императорский? — в голосе Цукисимы — неподдельное изумление.

Тэцуро кусает себя за язык. Еще бы рассказал про декларацию о человеческой природе* сорок шестого года. Границы времен размываются все сильнее, но нельзя просто выложить Цукисиме всю историю за последние сто лет. Такой краткий экскурс явно не обеспечит тому здоровый сон.

— Ну, переименовали, — пожимает он плечами.

— Интересно, почему же. — Цукисима задумчиво запускает руку в волосы, а потом резко поворачивает лицо к Тэцуро. — Только не говорите, что в Японии больше нет Императора!

— Есть, есть, можешь спать спокойно, — он не удерживается от смешка, видя, как искренне реагирует Цукисима.

 — Так странно… — отпускает тот в темноту.

 — Что Император еще есть?

 — Нет, все это. Сидеть с вами вот так, ночью на берегу и говорить о будущем… Порой мне все еще кажется, что я вас придумал, что все это лишь плод моей фантазии. — Он покрепче сжимает ладонь Тэцуро, словно пытаясь убедить себя в обратном.

 — Ну, если так, то мне нравятся твои фантазии.

 Когда игнорировать ночной холод становится невозможно, они отправляются домой к Цукисиме. Всю дорогу не оставляет мысль, что тот отвел Тэцуро к заливу, только чтобы выиграть время. А когда понял, что тянуть уже некуда, наконец решился пригласить к себе. И Тэцуро уверен, что они оба догадываются, чем может закончиться сегодняшний вечер. Он находит свободной рукой ладонь Цукисимы, игнорируя его еле слышные протесты. Какая разница, увидят их или нет — окружающий мир в последние дни существует в параллельной реальности.

 Внутри темно, лишь бледный отсвет луны мягко очерчивает контуры мебели и стопки книг. В спешке сбросив обувь, Цукисима торопится к ночнику на столе, но Тэцуро останавливает его, поймав за руку, и прижимает спиной к своей груди. Голоса соседей, возня в коридоре — все утрачивает значение, исчезает, и воцарившуюся тишину прорезает лишь неровное дыхание. Когда Тэцуро утыкается носом в шею Цукисимы, его посещает мысль, что, наверное, это и есть счастье: стоять вот так, в темноте, отсчитывая секунды вместе с ударами сердца.

 — Скажи, Цукки, твои фантазии могли зайти так далеко? — нашептывает Тэцуро, проводя руками по плечам вниз.

 Ответа нет. Одну за другой Тэцуро неторопливо расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке Цукисимы, пробегает подушечками пальцев по кадыку, ключицам. Цукисима бледный, точеный, прохладный, точно статуя, вырезанная из слоновой кости. Может, все-таки это Тэцуро его выдумал? Он запускает руку в вырез, проводит по груди, легко касаясь сосков, впитывая пальцами дрожь. Цукисима со вздохом откидывает голову назад, и остается только впиться губами в эту шею, не щадя тонкую кожу, оставлять засосы, прикусывать на изгибе.

 Напряжение буквально искрит в воздухе, кажется, его можно коснуться рукой, но это именно то ощущение реальности, которого не хватает им обоим. Мысли лихорадочно крутятся в голове: что делать, с чего начать, — Тэцуро впервые задается этими вопросами. Дайсё не стеснялся показывать, что ему нравится, а о чувствах случайных знакомых из клуба он никогда и не задумывался. Теперь же, стиснув в пальцах наполовину расстегнутую рубашку Цукисимы, Тэцуро больше напоминает себе неопытного подростка, решившего во что бы то ни стало расстаться с девственностью.

 — Что вы?.. — срывается с губ Цукисимы, когда Тэцуро широко оглаживает ладонями его бедра.

 — Тшшш, расслабься. — Тэцуро легко проводит губами по напрягшейся шее, чувствуя, как Цукисима нервно сглатывает. Его неуверенность только сильнее возбуждает, и приходится сдерживаться. А хочется заставить его, наконец, расправить плечи, отдаться без остатка, как отдавался поэзии на страницах дневника, выпустить из клетки бесчисленных норм поведения и этикета.

 Расстегнув ремень, Тэцуро выдергивает его из шлевок и отшвыривает на пол. Он приказывает себе действовать медленнее, не так резко, но дрожащие руки не слушаются. Тэцуро нащупывает застежку на брюках, по привычке ищет молнию, но, похоже, ее еще не придумали. Он пытается разобраться с пуговицами, ощущая, как под пальцами наливается тяжестью плоть. Нет, все же Цукисима не из слоновой кости, вполне живой. Тэцуро пробирается под брюки, и тот выгибается. В ушах застывает судорожный вздох, когда в следующую же секунду Тэцуро выбрасывает на знакомый диван.

 — Ч-чеееерт, — рычит он, впиваясь пальцами в подлокотник. Тело горит от возбуждения, а от злости хочется перевернуть квартиру вверх дном. Он же держал Цукисиму в руках, почему тогда тот не перенесся вместе с ним?

 Тэцуро заставляет себя подняться и отправиться в душ так, чтобы ничего не снести по пути. Он запирается в тесной кабине и дрочит себе под теплыми струями, представляя, что Цукисима сейчас делает то же самое. Лежит в темноте на своих вышарканных татами в полураспахнутой рубашке и брюках, спущенных на бедрах, и ласкает себя, неторопливо массируя головку члена, а может, размашисто двигает ладонью по стволу. Кончая, он выстонет его, Тэцуро, имя, и одной этой фантазии хватает, чтобы дойти до самого края.

 Выходит из ванной Тэцуро опустошенным: никакого удовольствия, просто банальное восполнение физиологических потребностей. Он падает на кровать и лежит, разглядывая бледный диск луны за окном. А ведь в девятьсот шестнадцатом тоже было полнолуние. Перед глазами все еще стоит образ Цукисимы, так же распластавшегося на татами и глядящего за окно. И сейчас это единственное, что их объединяет.

***

 С приближением сроков обстановка на работе накаляется, и Тэцуро ищет способы не принимать все близко к сердцу. Получается с переменным успехом и только до обеда, пока на пороге офиса не возникает Дайсё. Он ведет себя как обычно: даже не взглянув ни на кого из отдела, сразу и без приглашения следует в кабинет Тэцуро. Дверь предусмотрительно не закрывает — скорее всего, хочет, чтобы все слышали их разговор.

 — И что ты опять сделал с моей статьей? — он садится на диван и, расслабленно откинувшись, закидывает ногу на ногу.

 — Я внес только необходимые правки, — по инерции выдает Тэцуро, прямо как при первой встрече.

 — Необходимые для того, чтобы это теперь напоминало отписку с сомнительного интернет-портала? — кривится тот. — Найди себе кого-нибудь другого.

 — Хорошо, вышли свой вариант, только давай не будем выяснять отношения здесь, — сквозь зубы шипит Тэцуро, поглядывая на дверной проем. Остальные заняты своими делами или просто делают вид, что этот разговор им неинтересен.

 — Что, совсем плохо? — в голосе Дайсё смешиваются злорадство, снисхождение и извечное «от тебя другого и не ожидал». Вот ведь подлый засранец.

 — Ты притащил сюда свою задницу только за этим?

 — Ну, ты же не думаешь, что я соскучился.

 Дайсё уже хочет подняться, но Тэцуро останавливает его.

 — Послушай, если захочешь разорвать контракт с агентством, я пойму…

 — Прекрати нести вздор, — обрывает его Дайсё. Он подходит к столу Тэцуро, нависает над ним и шепчет: — Если ты думаешь, что этот случай сильно отличается от всего того дерьма, через которое я прошел с тобой за два года, то ты полный идиот. — Он устало выдыхает. — Просто перестань думать, что все вертится вокруг тебя, Куроо Тэцуро.

 Тэцуро молча провожает его спину, как вдруг Дайсё останавливается в проеме и бросает через плечо:

 — Передавай привет лунному мальчику.

 — Лунному мальчику? — буквально следом за ним в кабинет ныряет растрепанная шевелюра Яку.

 Но Тэцуро только молча мотает головой, показывая, что комментариев не будет.

***

 Цукисима стоит у журнального прилавка, в Канда, и протягивает продавцу несколько монет в обмен на свежую газету. Расплатившись, он широким шагом следует прочь, видимо, намереваясь успеть на трамвай.

 — Не тошнит еще от газет? — Тэцуро быстро догоняет его.

 Тот вздрагивает от неожиданности — Тэцуро начинает любить каждый такой вздох от мимолетного испуга: как на миг округляются глаза, приподнимаются плечи, к которым тут же хочется прижаться губами.

 Но Цукисима быстро находится с ответом, не дав ему толком посмаковать момент.

 — Для редактора литературного журнала вы излишне часто прибегаете к бранным словам.

 — Зато кто-то у нас буквоед. — Тэцуро кладет ему руку на плечо и оглаживает вниз по руке.

 Как же он соскучился за эти несколько дней. Рабочие проблемы мгновенно отходят на второй план, а внутри все вспыхивает от воспоминания, на чем они остановились в прошлый раз.

 — Идемте, а то опоздаем на трамвай, — поторапливает Цукисима, слабо ведя плечом.

 — А ты куда-то торопишься?

 — Куда еще могу торопиться, как не к себе домой? — Цукисима вскидывает удивленный взгляд, хотя прекрасно понимает намек. В ответ Тэцуро игриво улыбается, и тот хватает его за рукав и тянет в сторону остановки.

 В забитом трамвае они стоят так близко друг к другу, что Тэцуро приходится убрать свободную руку в карман пальто — только чтобы не начать трогать Цукисиму у всех на виду. У того заметно учащается дыхание, взгляд скользит по лицу, волосам, шее Тэцуро, никак не находя, на чем бы остановиться. Тэцуро ловит его, смотрит долго, не мигая и все-таки незаметно подлазит под пиджак, чтобы погладить по спине.

 Домой они добираются чуть ли ни бегом, а стоит створке за спиной захлопнуться, Цукисима сам налетает на Тэцуро. Он целуется с таким напором, что не остается никаких сомнений, как именно у него закончился прошлый вечер. Они неуклюже выпутываются из верхней одежды, разуваются, спотыкаясь, пробираются к центру комнаты — прямо туда, где прервались вчера. Словно оба пытаются восстановить временной разрыв — представить, что не было этой бессонной ночи и бесконечного серого дня.

 — Я скучал. — Тэцуро обнимает ладонями лицо Цукисимы и, намеренно не касаясь губ, нежно потирается носом о нос.

 — Все-таки у вас слишком много свободного времени, — с притворным осуждением тянет тот, довольно прикрывая веки.

 Его пальцы тем временем подбираются к шее Тэцуро, мягко очерчивают кадык, затем ворот рубашки. Тэцуро послушно опускает руки вдоль тела и, склонив голову, наблюдает, как одна за другой выскальзывают из петель пуговицы. Цукисима сам, без подсказок, осторожно выправляет полы из ремня и разводит в стороны. От одного вида длинных пальцев, комкающих ткань, перекрывает кислород: в голове тотчас же вспыхивают красочные картинки, как немного погодя эти пальцы будут судорожно мять простыни. А еще лучше — впиваться ему в плечи, награждая крошечными следами на память.

 — Ну же, коснись меня, — настойчиво просит Тэцуро, и Цукисима послушно кладет руку ему на грудь. По телу разливается возбуждение — горячее, точно раскаленный воск, — даже пальцы на ногах поджимаются.

 — Скажите, как вам нравится, — бормочет Цукисима, медленно опускаясь к пупку, исследуя каждый выступ, каждую неровность. Эта обстоятельность лишь отдаленно напоминает то любопытство, с каким он читал рукописи или рылся в пакетах с едой из будущего. От каждого прикосновения так и веет отчаянной, до боли щемящей попыткой затормозить ход времени.

 — Мне нравится все, главное, чтобы это делал ты. Смелее. — Тэцуро накрывает его ладонь своей и настойчиво ведет по животу. Внутри все изнывает от желания наброситься на Цукисиму, вышвырнуть из одежды, разложить прямо на холодном полу и ласкать, пока обоим окончательно не снесет крышу. Но то, с каким интересом тот прикасается к Тэцуро, заставляет стоять по стойке смирно и наслаждаться каждым мгновением, ведь оно настолько же прекрасно, как и неповторимо.

 — Просто делай так, как нравится тебе самому, — подсказывает Тэцуро, когда Цукисима замирает. Его взгляд упирается точно в ширинку на брюках, очевидно, он прокручивает в голове мысль, можно ли коснуться Тэцуро там, — даже сейчас не может отпустить себя и действовать по наитию. Ладонь несмело оглаживает низ живота, все никак не дотрагиваясь до паха.

 — Я представлял все это иначе, — сознается Цукисима.

 — Ого, и что же именно ты представлял?

 Цукисима Кэй — шкатулка с сюрпризами, не иначе.

 — Что вы… как бы сказать, — Цукисима нервно облизывает губы и испускает смешок. — Уж точно не то, что вы будете просто стоять и смотреть на меня.

 — Не торопись, у нас впереди целая ночь. — Тэцуро прижимает его к себе, ощущая, как в бедро упирается возбужденная плоть. Он улыбается темноте. — Или совсем не терпится?

 Цукисима не дает ему больше вымолвить ни слова — зажимает рот поцелуем, обхватывая ладонью затылок, буквально впечатываясь в Тэцуро. Второй рукой он попутно разбирается с поясом на брюках — уже без посторонней помощи. А когда берется за застежку, точно как Тэцуро прошлой ночью, находит там совершенно не то, что искал. Тэцуро размыкает губы, чтобы объяснить ему про молнию, но Цукисима, по всей вероятности, слишком возбужден, чтобы вдаваться в такие подробности, потому сам нащупывает сначала пуговицу, затем цепляет собачку и тянет вниз. Его ладонь порывисто накрывает член, и Тэцуро выдыхает с присвистом, коротко толкнувшись бедрами вперед.

 — Нет, продолжай, — глухо выдавливает он, когда Цукисима чуть не убирает руку.

 — Совсем не терпится? — дразнится тот. Пальцы ласкают плоть прямо через трусы, и от легких, почти иллюзорных касаний хочется взвыть.

 Возбуждение прошивает навылет, так что в голове выбивает последние пробки. Тэцуро стаскивает с Цукисимы рубашку, бесцеремонно отбрасывая на пол, поверх — свою, разбирается с пуговицами на брюках и сдергивает их вниз. Цукисима не сопротивляется; сначала податливо выскальзывает из рукавов, затем поочередно выступает из брючин. Он стоит перед Тэцуро в одном нижнем белье, которое ничуть не скрывает его возбуждения, и смотрит — глубоко, не мигая. Даже в темноте отчетливо видно, как обычно проницательные глаза застилает словно полупрозрачной пленкой, а губы, чуть припухшие от поцелуев, жадно хватают воздух. Цукисима тоже на пределе, и, что прекраснее всего, уже не в состоянии это скрыть, как бы ни мечтал.

 Тэцуро оглаживает плечи, спину, подбирается языком к шее, щекочет впадинку между ключицами, плавно опускается на колени, утягивая за собой Цукисиму, и оба вновь замирают. Тут Тэцуро мысленно соглашается, что тоже представлял это совершенно иначе: резче, жарче — так, что кровь закипала в жилах. Но возбуждение, пусть и непреодолимое, сдерживается желанием не пропустить ни одной мелочи. Выучить наизусть каждый миллиметр его тела: руками, губами, глазами, — вживить в себя, пронести через сотню лет. Запомнить все, что происходит здесь и сейчас, впитать без остатка и дышать этим моментом.

 Цукисима стягивает очки и убирает в сторону, без них его лицо вмиг теряет последнюю тень сосредоточенности. Он с неприкрытым удивлением рассматривает губы Тэцуро, расплывшиеся в улыбке, но ничего больше не говорит. Не отрываясь друг от друга, они перемещаются к футону, который внезапно оказывается гораздо ближе, чем казалось. Тэцуро мягко давит на плечи Цукисиме, укладывая на постель, и нависает над ним.

 Цукисима подается бедрами вверх, подставляясь под ласки, когда Тэцуро скользит ладонью по животу к нижнему белью. Повлажневшую ткань оттягивает напряженный член; Тэцуро поглаживает его, попутно пытаясь нащупать застежку, потому что привычная резинка отсутствует. Цукисима ерзает — то ли потирается о ладонь, то ли хочет устроиться поудобнее, но вскоре сам нащупывает две незаметные крошечные пуговицы на боку и расстегивает.

 Тэцуро стягивает с него белье и откидывает к общему вороху одежды. В животе все сжимается в предвкушении: Цукисима лежит под ним, абсолютно голый и такой непривычно открытый, густо окутанный тьмой и возбуждением. Он запрокидывает голову, стоит обхватить его член ладонью, и глухо выдыхает. Сомкнутые веки подрагивают, губы размыкаются в немом стоне. Тэцуро ласкает его, постепенно подводя к той грани, когда в голове не останется места ни для одной мысли. И в эту минуту петли, на которых держится мир, кажутся как никогда хлипкими. Одно неверное движение, и все осыпется осколками: снова квартира, диван и ноющая пустота. Снова твердить себе, как мантру, что он не сошел с ума, что все это было на самом деле.

 Тэцуро нашаривает в кармане смазку и квадратик презерватива — он самонадеянно таскает их с собой уже несколько дней. Крышка никак не поддается, все выскальзывает из влажных от волнения пальцев, и Тэцуро чертыхается едва слышно, но тут же приказывает себе успокоиться. Из них двоих ему уж точно нужно взять себя в руки. Выдавив немного смазки на палец, он проходится между ягодиц Цукисимы, находит туго сжатый вход и поглаживает. От прохладного прикосновения Цукисима поджимается и растерянно приподнимает голову.

 — Расслабься, я не сделаю тебе больно, — шепчет Тэцуро, размазывая гель около входа.

 Он аккуратно погружает палец внутрь и всматривается в лицо Цукисимы. Весь взлохмаченный, тот глотает воздух в ожидании, вот только еще не понимает: боли или наслаждения. Тэцуро тянется к нему, покрывает поцелуями щеки, шею, плечи. Под его губами напряжение Цукисимы ослабевает: он выдыхает, как будто с облегчением, и расставляет ноги шире. Палец входит целиком, без сопротивления скользит внутри, оглаживает гладкие стенки, а Тэцуро ни на секунду не прекращает прислушиваться. Все бессмысленно, если он не сможет доставить Цукисиме удовольствие. Вот рваный вздох сменяет задушенный стон, он переходит в протяжное мычание, когда Тэцуро добавляет второй палец, чуть сгибает внутри, потом разводит. От возбуждения все внутри натягивается так, что кажется, вот-вот взорвется. Тэцуро старается дышать как можно глубже и не тереться членом о бедро Цукисимы, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

 Сознание окончательно расплывается, когда Тэцуро надевает презерватив и устраивается между бедер Цукисимы. Он смазывает себя, вход и упирается в него головкой. Разум буквально дробится от тяжелого дыхания, наполняющего комнату, от застывшего воздуха, насыщенного запахами — их запахами. Тэцуро широко оглаживает Цукисиму по бокам, попутно унимая собственное напряжение, стягивающее грудь. И словно уловив это замешательство, тот накрывает его ладонь своей и кивает. Мышцы расслабляются, и Тэцуро проталкивается внутрь. Сначала на пару сантиметров, выжидая, пока Цукисима привыкнет, потом еще немного вперед и замирает, когда тот закусывает нижнюю губу и сводит брови.

 — Ш-ш-ш, — Тэцуро поглаживает его по бедру, несильно сжимает ягодицу. — Просто скажи, когда можно дальше.

 Цукисима пытается восстановить дыхание: вбирает воздух резко и часто, — а Тэцуро повторяет за ним, потому что с каждой секундой ожидание норовит вывернуть его наизнанку. Ладонью, перепачканной в смазке, он снова касается члена Цукисимы, массирует головку, основание, перекатывает яички. А когда складка над бровями распрямляется, погружается глубже, всем телом впитывая дрожь.

 Тэцуро самого трясет только от мысли, что это Цукисима сейчас сжимается вокруг него, вздрагивает от его прикосновений. Член входит до конца, и Тэцуро начинает плавно раскачиваться. Внутри так тесно и так невыносимо горячо, что мутнеет рассудок. Подхватив Цукисиму под бедра, Тэцуро наваливается на него, крепко вжимаясь между ягодиц, прихватывает губами посолоневшую кожу на шее и плечах. Одной рукой находит его пальцы, сцепляет руки в замок, другой зарывается в растрепанную шевелюру и исступленно ворошит влажные пряди. Нет, он все еще до конца не верит, что это возможно, что это Цукки. Принадлежит ему целиком и полностью: каждым своим стоном, хрипом, трепетом.

 Толчок за толчком отбрасывает Тэцуро все дальше от реальности; если когда-то где-то и был мир с нудной работой, кучей обязанностей и нервотрепок, то сейчас он бледнеет, выцветает — пока полностью не растворяется. И Тэцуро не сопротивляется, погружаясь в сладкое забытье. Наращивая темп, он стискивает Цукисиму в объятьях, они целуются, задыхаясь, заглатывают разгоряченный воздух, наполненный дыханием друг друга. Цукисима запускает пальцы ему в волосы и нежно перебирает. Целая вселенная сжимается до одного-единственного человека, и Тэцуро окончательно проваливается. Оргазм накрывает, и, кажется, его силы хватит, чтобы разорвать весь пространственно-временной континуум. Вокруг не остается ничего: только они и оглушительный белый шум.

*** 

Они лежат в безмолвии. Пристроившись на груди Тэцуро, Цукисима легко поглаживает его по груди, словно держит руку на пульсе: тут или уже нет. Разморенный, податливый, такой близкий — до остановки дыхания. Тэцуро прижимается губами к его виску, ощущая, как постепенно вокруг него восстанавливаются границы окружающего мира.

 Цукисима едва слышно тянет:

  _Если голову_ _  
_ _Склоню на его руки_ _  
_ _Весенней ночью,_ _  
_ _То подушка такая_ _  
_ _Тотчас погубит меня*_.

  
— Мне не нравится твой пессимистичный настрой. — Тэцуро дует ему на макушку, а потом потирается носом о темечко.

 — Всегда считал себя реалистом. Мне кажется, это совсем неплохо.

 — Просто прекрати думать, хотя бы сейчас, — шепчет ему Тэцуро, пальцами аккуратно постукивая по виску, покрытому испариной. — Выключи.

 Цукисима не отвечает. Укрыв их обоих одеялом, он устраивается поудобнее и опускает веки. Сон мягко обволакивает, и Тэцуро послушно поддается ему, покрепче прижимая Цукисиму к себе. Если бы только знать, когда он будет обнимать его в последний раз, то никогда бы не разомкнул рук.

*** 

Утро встречает холодом: в квартире, в постели, в душе. Открывая глаза, Тэцуро даже не тешит себя надеждами: он уже подсознательно начинает определять, где находится. Выбираясь из кровати, он тащится на одинокую сонную кухню, где из-за жалюзи едва-едва пробивается заря. Тэцуро не смотрит ни на время, ни на дату в календаре — все бессмысленно, потому что это утро уже не спасти ничем и никем.

 Столько раз он вышвыривал случайных любовников, даже не накормив завтраком и не напоив кофе, а теперь не может разделить этот редкий час спокойствия и безмолвия с Цукисимой. Который где-то здесь же, в Токио, сонно приоткроет глаза и обведет комнату взглядом, отчаянно пытаясь доказать себе, что еще не съехал с катушек.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Декларация о человеческой природе — декларация японского императора о его человеческой, а не божественной природе (1946 г.).
> 
> Стихотворение Суо-но Найси в переводе В. Соколова.


	12. Chapter 12

Бессмысленно было даже надеяться, что все станет проще. Из бесконечного серого пятна дни превращаются в трейлер боевика, где что ни секунда — то взрыв, за ним сразу же тройное сальто главного героя, все это перемежается с остроумными репликами второстепенных персонажей — в общем, полная неразбериха. Перед выпуском свежего номера офис снова стоит на ушах, а нормально выспаться Тэцуро удается, только когда Цукисима так выматывается на работе, что отрубается, едва добравшись до дома. В остальных случаях они не тратят время на сон — никто не знает, сколько им отмерено.

***

 — Я решил сделать постеры на стенах, как у вас в том кафе. Вот, например, такой.

 Удобно расположившись на животе Цукисимы, Тэцуро показывает ему примеры фотографий с телефона. Тот с любопытством вглядывается в экран, не вынимая пальцев из волос Тэцуро.

 

— Нет уж, избавьте, этот сгодится только для пивных забегаловок, точно не для кафе, — морщится он, когда Тэцуро перелистывает на изображение девушки в полосатом купальнике.

 — Вот так просто ставишь на ней крест?

 — Ну что вы, искренне советую, как специалист по эпохе.

 — Ну, тогда у меня нет выбора. — Тэцуро неловко изворачивается, чтобы дотянуться до губ Цукисимы. — Может, тогда захочешь лично все проверить?

 — Предлагаете мне отправиться в путешествие, в будущее? — тот заинтересованно вскидывает бровь.

 — Ага, однодневная поездка.

 Тэцуро уже смакует фантазии, куда бы он мог отвести Цукисиму: Скай-три, Токийская башня, оттуда на монорельсе прямиком до О-дайба.

 — И что же можно успеть за один день?

 — Да, ты прав, — поразмыслив, отвечает Тэцуро. — Ничего. Тогда мы просто не будем вылезать из постели.

 — Ну и для чего тогда вообще куда-то отправляться? — Цукисима выгибает бровь.

 И Тэцуро с ним полностью согласен. Сейчас он готов остаться так навечно. Но как бы крепко он ни прижимал к себе Цукисиму во сне, просыпается он по-прежнему у себя дома, в полном одиночестве.

***

 Путешествия во времени никак не могут сойти за отговорку перед начальством, потому уже дважды Тэцуро приходится на ходу придумывать оправдания за несвоевременный ответ на письмо и задержку отчета. Объяснение в стиле: я проводил глубинные исследования литературы Тайсё, — вряд ли кого-то устроит, потому он просто рассыпается в извинениях и обещает, что подобного больше не повторится.

 Но каждый раз, когда он делает шаг в прошлое, все эти обещания кажутся пустыми и бессмысленными. Когда смотрит Цукисиме в глаза, когда тянется к нему за поцелуем — неторопливым и тягучим, когда вдавливает его в постель в головокружительном экстазе. Последнее, что может прийти Тэцуро в голову в эти мгновения, так это работа и объяснения перед начальством.

*** 

— Нам нужно определиться, в каком порядке авторы будут давать интервью. — Тэцуро собирает весь отдел в зале совещаний для обсуждения плана мероприятия. — Большинство уже подтвердило свое участие, под вопросом только Накаи-сан и Морияма-сан, но они обещали дать ответ в ближайшие дни.

 — Может, начнем с Акааси? — как и ожидалось, предлагает Бокуто. И Тэцуро совсем не уверен, что Акааси бы поблагодарил того за подобную услугу.

 — Чтобы все девчонки разбежались сразу после его интервью? Так мы провалимся, едва начав, — обрывает его Тэцуро и, предугадав следующее предложение, отрицательно мотает головой. — Нет, а если посадим Сирофуку, то разбегутся мальчики.

 — Не разбегутся, — криво усмехается Яку, обводя Тэцуро взглядом. И Бокуто начинает ржать — видимо, в отместку.

 После полутора часов интенсивного обсуждения, им удается утвердить план. Удовлетворенные, все разбредаются по своим рабочим местам, утыкаются в компьютеры, а Тэцуро отправляется в Центральную Токийскую библиотеку, на встречу с начальником архива.

 — Бесконечно признательны вам за сотрудничество, Фуруката-сан, — горячо благодарит Тэцуро, низко кланяясь.

 — Ну что вы, что вы, мы всегда рады поддержать подобные проекты. — Низкорослый пожилой мужчина тепло улыбается ему и выкладывает на стол стопку газет и журналов. — Вот, как вы и просили, Куроо-сан, по годам.

 — То, что нужно!

 Тэцуро присаживается и зарывается в газеты. Они нужны ему только для антуража, но глаз упрямо ищет литературные колонки в надежде увидеть там фамилию «Цукисима». Его таинственное исчезновение с прежней работы никак не дает покоя.

 И тут на одной из страниц номера за февраль семнадцатого он цепляется за заголовок: розыск пропавшего без вести. Сердце пропускает сразу несколько ударов, как только Тэцуро различает в объявлении знакомые иероглифы. Цукисиму ищет человек с той же фамилией и именем Акитэру, по всей вероятности, его брат. Пишет, что вот уже несколько месяцев не получает от него никаких известий. Руки вмиг холодеют, а мелкий текст плывет перед глазами. Тэцуро переворачивает страницу и прикрывает глаза, делая глубоких вдох.

 — С вами все в порядке, Куроо-сан? — словно издалека доносится до него обеспокоенный голос Фурукаты.

 — Да, прошу прощения за беспокойство. Давление, — спешит заверить его Тэцуро и даже натягивает слабую улыбку.

 — Вам что-нибудь нужно? Вызвать врача?

 — Нет, что вы, это лишнее. Сейчас выпью кофе по пути в офис, и все будет в норме.

 Еще раз принеся извинения, Тэцуро откланивается и покидает библиотеку со своей стопкой. Но в офис ехать уже нет никакого смысла, потому он быстро набирает Инуоке сообщение, что задерживается и просит не ждать. Он так и слышит счастливые возгласы коллег, что до конца дня можно уже не напрягаться, но как бы ни хотел, сам разделить с ними веселье не может.

 Дома, разложив все газеты и журналы на кровати, Тэцуро тщательно пролистывает каждую — может, удастся выудить еще несколько крупиц информации. Но газеты отвечают ему лишь новостями о кампаниях Японской империи в Европе, директивами правительства и сводками по экономическому росту. И как бы тщательно Тэцуро ни искал, приходится признать, что ответ находится в прошлом.

 Но разговорить Цукки не так-то просто: все предыдущие попытки вытянуть из него правду заканчивались плачевно. А если начать сразу в лоб: «Цукки, меньше чем через полгода ты будешь пропавшим без вести» или «Цукки, тебя не нашли ни в одном некрологе», — то после такого дверь в прошлое уж точно закроется навсегда.

***

 Лежа на футоне, Тэцуро в полудреме следит за тем, как Цукисима на подгибающихся ногах идет к столу — единственному островку света в ночной темноте. Умостившись между стопками книг, он наспех запахивает юкату и нацепляет очки. Он не обращает внимания ни на время, ни на то, что за ним наблюдают, — раскрывает дневник и мысленно покидает эту комнатушку. Рука торопливо скользит по бумаге, словно неведомые силы шепчут ему правильные слова: он то размашисто зачеркивает что-то, то подписывает сверху. И Тэцуро не может даже шелохнуться, чтобы ненароком не разрушить эту атмосферу. По телу растекается тягучая нега, а отголоски недавнего наслаждения подавляют скопившуюся тревогу.

 — Прочтешь мне? — шепчет он, когда Цукисима выныривает из дневника и их взгляды встречаются.

 — Не вижу смысла. — Тот машинально накрывает исписанную страницу ладонью. — Это всего лишь очередная бессмыслица.

 — Ну вот, опять ты за свое! — Тэцуро приподнимается на локте. — Когда уже прекратишь прятаться?

 — Быть может, когда начну писать что-то стоящее? — Цукисима равнодушно выгибает брови.

 — Я уже…

 — Тем более, — не дает он закончить. — Зачем вам читать то, что вы и так уже читали?

 — Я не уверен, что читал именно это.

 Тэцуро подсаживается к нему, но в дневник предусмотрительно не заглядывает.

 — Если ты пишешь стихи о нас, то я хочу их все, — говорит он, вкладывая в слова все накопившиеся эмоции.

 Щеки Цукисимы зацветают алыми пятнами; он неуверенно оглядывает последние строки, но потом все же придвигает дневник к Тэцуро.

 В _о тьме на рукав мой_ _  
_ _Луна опустилась тихонько._

_До самого рассвета_

_Не выпускали вы_

_Мое тело из теплых рук._   


— Цукки, это очень здорово. — Тэцуро поднимает глаза. От неподдельной искренности, от осознания, что он стал свидетелем сиюминутного воплощения этого чувства на бумаге, по телу прокатывается жаркая волна возбуждения. Хочется вновь утащить Цукисиму на футон и окончательно избавить обоих от ненужных мыслей.

 — Подобными отписками нынче полнятся все литературные газеты и журналы, — упрямо фыркает Цукисима.

 — Послушай. — Тэцуро ныряет рукой под стол и поглаживает его по колену. — Да, это пока не уровень Симадзаки или Масаоки, но уж точно на голову выше даже того, что пишут сейчас.

 — Кто знает.

 — Я знаю, — упорствует Тэцуро, но потом смягчается: — Мог бы для разнообразия и прислушаться к словам старшего.

 — Ну нет, если исходить из даты рождения, то это я старше вас, причем на целых сто лет, — ухмыляется Цукисима.

 — Цукки. — У Тэцуро просто нет сил на иронию, но тут улыбка исчезает и с губ Цукисимы.

 — Куроо-сан, вы не единожды обмолвились, что читали мои стихи в сборниках. А это значит, что я все-таки издам их, возможно, вам даже известно, когда. К чему вы сеете панику? — и не дождавшись ответа, тот добавляет: — Или же вы по-прежнему что-то не договариваете?

 — Ты меняешь тему.

 — Отнюдь. Но я уверен, вы что-то скрываете от меня.

 Наступает молчание, которое Тэцуро с огромным удовольствием бы променял на что угодно. Сквозящее недоверие как ножом режет, и он понимает, что откладывать больше нельзя.

 — У меня нет от тебя секретов. — Он с уверенностью смотрит в лицо Цукисимы. — Если хочешь что-то спросить — валяй.

 — Что ж… — Цукисима потирает пальцы, будто подбирая слова. — Тогда скажите честно, в каком году я издам свой первый сборник?

 — Так все-таки тебе не все равно?

 — Куроо-сан, ответьте.

 — Ни в каком.

 — Значит, все-таки не издам?

 Тэцуро кивает. По лицу Цукисимы сложно сказать, опечален он этой новостью или нет. А Тэцуро уже замирает в ожидании следующего логичного вопроса.

 — Но где же вы тогда читали мои стихи? — Цукисима подозрительно сужает глаза.

 — Вот здесь. — Тэцуро постукивает пальцами по дневнику.

 — Так вы читали мой дневник? Все это время?

 Интонация совсем не вопросительная. Цукисима озадаченно ведет подбородком в сторону.

 — Он попал ко мне случайно, незадолго до нашей встречи. Друг из музея попросил навести справки о тебе. Да, я читал твой дневник, Цукки, но чисто из профессиональных соображений. Параллельно искал тебя в архивах, перерывал интернет, библиотеки.

 Цукисима не осуждает, не обижается — натягивает маску безразличия, что в сотню раз хуже, чем если бы он просто разозлился. Он задумчиво обводит взглядом стол, прокручивая в голове полученную информацию, а потом спрашивает:

 — Нашли что-нибудь интересное?

 — Почти ничего.

 — Экая жалость, — Цукисима демонстративно вздыхает.

 — Тебя это не беспокоит?

 — Нисколько.

 На эмоциях Тэцуро перегибается через стол, нависая над Цукисимой.

 — И ты готов вот так легко смириться с этим?

 — С тем, что не стану гордостью нации? Сказать откровенно, я и не собирался. К чему все эти переживания? — тот старается выглядеть равнодушным, но краешек рта неконтролируемо дергается.

 Чертыхнувшись, Тэцуро хлопает раскрытыми ладонями по столу, так что Цукисима вздрагивает.

 — Да в том-то и дело, что тебя как будто и вовсе не существовало!

 — Но вы же узнали меня?

 — Только благодаря ему! — Тэцуро тычет в дневник. — Цукки, о тебе нет упоминаний ни в литературных исследованиях по Тайсё, ни в журналах, ни даже в некрологах! А вчера в газете я наткнулся на объявление некоего Цукисимы Акитэру, который разыскивает тебя и пишет, что вот уже несколько месяцев ты как сквозь землю провалился. Это февраль следующего года, ты понимаешь?

 Цукисима заметно напрягается, но с ответом не спешит.

 — Цукки?

 — И что, по-вашему, я должен делать? — выдыхает он.

 — Я не знаю. — Тэцуро в отчаянии тянется к нему и обнимает лицо ладонями. Скопившееся напряжение вырывается наружу, и Тэцуро сжимает зубы. — Но я не могу больше думать об этом в одиночестве.

 — Так прекратите думать о том, что ни вам, ни мне не подвластно. — Цукисима кладет ладони поверх ладоней Тэцуро, поглаживает большими пальцами, а потом отнимает.

 — Ты предлагаешь просто ждать?

 — А что же тут можно поделать?

 Цукисима поднимается с пола, берет со стола дневник и прячет в комод.

 — Так может, этот дневник попал ко мне не случайно? Может, он и должен был привести меня к тебе?

 — Вы верите в подобные истории?

 — После всего я готов поверить во что угодно.

 — В любом случае для вас это всего лишь увлекательное приключение, одно из многих. — Цукисима разглядывает узор на комоде, проводит кончиками пальцев по поверхности, смахивая пыль.

 — Цукки…

 — А быть может, мы оба просто помешались рассудком. — Повернувшись, он натягивает беззаботную улыбку, и она — последнее, что хотел бы увидеть Тэцуро в эту секунду.

 — Не говори так.

 — А вы рассчитываете на счастливый конец? И как себе его представляете? — Вопрос риторический. Цукисима поворачивается к нему спиной и, поправив пояс юкаты, идет к футону. И прежде чем Тэцуро удается вставить хоть слово, устало заключает: — Я собираюсь спать, завтра тяжелый день.

 Странное, взявшееся из ниоткуда предчувствие окутывает Тэцуро. Погасив лампу, он ложится рядом и прижимается грудью к спине Цукисимы. Тот еще некоторое время ворочается, устраиваясь поудобнее, но вскоре проваливается в сон. Тэцуро слушает, как постепенно замедляется его тихое дыхание, а сам так и не смыкает глаз всю ночь.

 И только в предрассветной дымке позволяет себе задремать — кажется, всего на пару минут. Но просыпается он уже неминуемо дома, встречает очередное, не отличающееся от других, утро. Утро, в котором окончательно тают призрачные надежды, что когда-нибудь все будет иначе.

***

— Да, вас понял. Восьмого ноября, в двенадцать. — Зажав телефон между плечом и ухом, Тэцуро наскоро записывает дату и время встречи с важным будущим партнером и попутно сверяется с графиком на мониторе. — Да, мы с нетерпением будем ждать встречи. До свидания.

 Жизнь в офисе идет своим чередом: не так спокойно, как хотелось бы, но из затяжного боевика снова превращается в привычный ситком. Яку воспитывает Льва по поводу и без; Инуока и Сибаяма только и заняты тем, чтобы подшутить над Фукунагой; Бокуто залипает в рабочее время на сайтах с советами, как очаровать понравившуюся девушку. После успешного проведения литературного кафе все они вновь могут думать о чем-то кроме работы. Рейтинги журнала заметно возросли, и даже удалось заключить контракт с несколькими известными авторами.

 Портал не открывался почти месяц.

 Тэцуро откладывает телефон подальше и монотонно покачивается в кресле. Он так и не убирает распечатанные фотографии со стола, хотя надежду вновь перешагнуть временной порог постепенно сменяет горькое смирение. После того разговора Цукисима больше не пускает его в свой мир, отгораживается непробиваемой стеной. Он превращается в нечто воображаемое, нереальное — сладкую грезу, растворяющуюся с наступлением утра. Вот только тоска по нему меньше всего напоминает воображаемую. Тэцуро цепляется за нее каждый день, она реальна, как и потрепанный дневник неизвестного поэта, что все еще одиноко лежит в тумбочке.

 «Завтра вечером завезу тебе дневник», — отправляет он Каю. Нужно уже найти в себе силы покончить с этой историей.

 Первые пару дней после прощания с Цукисимой Тэцуро проживает как обычно: в рабочей суматохе и сладострастном предвкушении скорой встречи. Когда портал не открывается пять дней, в душе поселяется волнение. Оно стремительно растет, как и недоумение, растерянность, гнев, отчаяние. Тэцуро пытается мысленно звать Цукисиму, засыпает с дневником в обнимку — хоть и чувствует себя ужасно глупо, — даже специально гуляет по тем же местам, где они обычно встречались, — но все бессмысленно. Все когда-нибудь заканчивается, напоминает он себе и постепенно учится жить заново.

 Он так и не находит ответа на вопрос, почему Цукисима больше не пожелал с ним встречаться. Возможно, неаккуратные слова Тэцуро, его импульсивность стали рычагом, надавив на который он захлопнул ворота в прошлое навсегда. Возможно, мрачные мысли ни на секунду не оставляли Цукисиму с того самого поцелуя на мосту. Но он поддался своим желаниям, раз в жизни позволил себя наплевать на все условности. Тэцуро никогда не понять, о чем он думал все это время. А может быть, Цукисима был прав, сказав, что они оба попросту спятили.

 «Ну вот, а я думал подарить тебе его на день рождения», — приходит от Кая.

 «Нет уж, хватит с меня этой истории»

 «Не передумаешь?»

 «Думаю, что нет»

 Вечер встречает привычным набором действий: закрыть офис, сесть в электричку, заглянуть в комбини по пути домой. За этот месяц Тэцуро ни разу так и не выбрался куда-то после работы, но внезапно его посещает мысль, что завтра можно вытянуть того же Кая пропустить по кружечке пива. Жизнь становится прежней, и это его угнетает, но почему бы не попытаться внести в нее хоть какой-то позитив?

 Зайдя домой, Тэцуро скидывает с себя надоевший офисный костюм. В помещении уже совсем нежарко, но со всякими важными переговорами рубашка насквозь пропиталась потом. Остывший воздух неприятно холодит кожу. Бросив одежду в корзину с грязным бельем, Тэцуро переступает порог душевой и подставляется теплым струям. Вода чудесным образом настраивает на нужный лад; спустя минуту он уже прикидывает, что приготовить на ужин, а потом и вовсе пускается в размышления, как бы добыть тофу прямиком из Мацумото.

 Мыча под нос прилипшую песню с радио, Тэцуро окончательно погружается в мир бытовых мелочей, но тут сквозь шум воды слышится негромкое постукивание. Тук-тук. Так близко, словно звук идет изнутри квартиры. Тэцуро трясет головой, отгоняя паранойю: дверь он точно закрыл, а ключи не давал никому, кроме Дайсё, но тот вернул их уже довольно давно.

 Тук-тук.

 Тэцуро выключает воду, чтобы прислушаться. Нет никаких сомнений, что стучат именно к нему, в ванную. Выбравшись из кабинки, он оборачивает вокруг бедер подвернувшееся под руку полотенце и идет к двери. Все это кажется полным бредом, но у Тэцуро уже есть в запасе богатый опыт, еще немного и стал бы экспертом в этой области.

 Но когда он открывает дверь, богатый опыт распыляется в одно мгновение, как пшик.

 — Простите за вторжение.

 В коридоре, прямо на пороге, стоит Цукисима. Его Цукисима: в своих огромных очках и привычном рабочем костюме под плащом, с портфелем, перекинутым через плечо. В глазах не меньше потрясения, чем у самого Тэцуро, но он уверенно перешагивает порог ванной.

 — Нет, я точно запишусь завтра к психотерапевту, — шепчет Тэцуро, обнимая его. Тот вздрагивает, когда капли с мокрых волос скатываются за шиворот, но не отстраняется и обнимает в ответ.

 — Тогда возьмете меня с собой? — бормочет он, уткнувшись в плечо.

 — Куда? К психотерапевту? — Тэцуро отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Цукисима улыбается.

 — Куда угодно.

 Быстро-быстро Тэцуро стаскивает с него одежду — тот охотно помогает — и затаскивает в душевую кабину вместе с собой. Врубив воду, он притягивает Цукисиму к себе, прижимает как можно крепче — кажется, даже кости хрустят. Он так невыносимо зол на него, что готов отчитать прямо здесь; и так соскучился, что готов зацеловать на его теле каждый сантиметр.

 В голову прочно бьет эйфория.

 — Где ты был, Цукки? — без конца повторяет Тэцуро в губы Цукисиме. — Почему закрылся от меня?

 — Собирался с мыслями, — шепчет тот, и Тэцуро выпрямляется в недоумении.

 — С мыслями?

 — Да, обдумывал наш с вами последний разговор… Признаться, я был настолько растерян, что готов был даже вычеркнуть вас из своей жизни раз и навсегда. — Сейчас Цукисима предельно серьезен. — Но потом я решил, что если в прошлом обо мне нет никаких воспоминаний, быть может, пришло время создать их в будущем?

 — Ничего себе. Как ты дошел до этого? — Тэцуро запускает ладонь ему в волосы и зачесывает назад.

 — Вы были весьма убедительны.

 — Но постой… А как же твоя семья? Брат?

 — Я отправил им письмо. Сказал, что уезжаю в Европу на неопределенный срок.

 — А дневник?

 — Оставил его в своей комнате. — Губы Цукисимы трогает теплая улыбка. — Иначе как вы найдете меня?

 Когда до Тэцуро доходит смысл этих слов, рассыпавшийся было мир начинает собираться обратно. Тэцуро прижимается губами к виску Цукисимы и забывается. И пусть Цукисима не знает, что в тридцать девятом начнется Вторая мировая война, а в сорок пятом Император откажется от своей божественной природы, пусть он еще не читал Мисиму, Дадзая, Абэ и Оэ, пусть не видел самолетов — это не важно. Тэцуро вдыхает запах волос, овеянных табаком, и все сомнения рассеиваются.


	13. Эпилог

Будят Тэцуро тихие шорохи и движение на противоположной части кровати. Не открывая глаз, он протягивает руку, нащупывает теплое плечо, проводит по острой лопатке, и напряжение, которое неконтролируемо возникает в груди каждое утро, уходит.

 — Прости, не хотел тебя разбудить.

 Тэцуро укоризненно приоткрывает один глаз. Цукисима сидит на кровати, свесив ноги на пол, и смотрит на него через плечо.

 — Сознайся, ты просто соскучился. — Тэцуро просовывает ладонь под резинку его пижамных штанов и оглаживает ягодицы.

 Цукисима откидывается назад и расслабленно падает на спину, Тэцуро обнимает его, зарываясь лицом в макушку.

 — И до скольки ты сидел вчера? — спрашивает тот.

 — Около двух закончил вычитывать рукопись, а потом уже перестал смотреть на часы. Сроки поджимают. — Тэцуро окидывает взглядом прикроватную тумбочку Цукисимы, под ночником лежит книга с яркой обложкой из фотографий. «История японских железных дорог». — Узнал что-нибудь интересное?

 — Немало.

 — В Йокогаме есть железнодорожный музей, хочешь, съездим?

 — Идет.

 Цукисима очень много читает. Возвращаясь домой с работы, Тэцуро то и дело застает его сидящим на диване с новой книжкой в руках. Причем, глотает тот все подряд: от чтива по типу «100 способов мотивации» до учебников по современной истории. А еще время от времени мониторит статьи в интернете по молодежному сленгу и практикуется на Тэцуро.

 — Чуть не забыл! — вдруг вспоминает Тэцуро. — Ямагути уже связывался с тобой?

 — По поводу передачи моего сборника в печать? Да, мы обедали вчера вместе.

 — Хорошо. — Тэцуро довольно потягивается.

 Буквально месяц назад он взял на работу агентом робкого паренька с россыпью веснушек на лице и горящим в глазах желанием сделать этот мир лучше. И уже с первой встречи понял, с кем из авторов тот будет работать. Ямагути просто необходимо найти применение своему чувству высокой ответственности, а Цукисиме нужен друг. И похоже, они действительно могут сблизиться.

 — Вчера, кстати, мне на почту пришло несколько писем с просьбами рассказать о таинственном поэте Цукисиме Кэе, чьи стихи мы опубликовали в прошлом выпуске журнала.

 — И что ты ответил? — Цукисима поворачивает голову к Тэцуро.

 — Пока ничего, но планирую рассказать им правду. — Тэцуро касается губами кончика его носа. — Напишу, что привез тебя из другого мира.

 — Вот уж неправда, — хмыкает Цукисима.

 — Почему это?

 — Вообще-то, я сам к вам пришел.

 Из постели они выползают ближе к полудню и устраиваются на кухне. Пока Тэцуро наспех соображает завтрак, Цукисима варит кофе (он старается не показывать, но кофемашина приводит его в восторг). Теперь они всегда завтракают вместе: почему-то для обоих это становится своеобразным ритуалом, нарушив который, они как будто что-то изменят в пространственно-временной цепи.

 — Эй, Цукки, а ты придумал, про что будет следующий сборник? — вдруг спрашивает Тэцуро.

 — Полагаю, сначала нужно разобраться с этим, — удивленно моргает тот, разливая кофе по чашкам.

 — И все же?

 — Что ж, думаю… — Цукисима поднимает взгляд к потолку, — про котов.

 — Котов?

 — Да, котов. Вы же сами советовали? — Цукисима присаживается напротив Тэцуро и продолжает: — Или про крошечное кафе в самом центре Гиндзы, или про тенистый парк в знойный полдень. Тем накопилось очень много. За последнее время…

 — Это точно, — улыбается Тэцуро. В груди разливается тепло.


End file.
